Eternity
by FaithAdeline
Summary: It's been 15 years since Edward left, leaving Bella alone and vunerable. She got bitten one day coming home and is now a great hunter and runner. She's on the dark side. Read for more, I pretty much blow at summaries :
1. Chapter 1 Pay the price

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.

**Chapter 1- Pay the price **

My knee-high boots clapped quietly against the cold concrete. The cold air whipped against my face, had I been human my cheeks would've been flushed. I heard a small shift of feet to the right of me thanks to my heightened sense. I stopped, a smirk on my face. Humans were one of the dumbest creatures. . . My brown hair flew in all directions, but it didn't bother me. I stealthy moved to the shadows against the right wall and darted my hand into them. I came face to face with the human I was seeking, his blue eyes opened up at me in horror. I smiled, my canines shining brightly in the moonlight. " I've been looking for you." I said simply. His fearing eyes darted around, looking for a way out. " Don't even try to run. Believe me, you won't get far.

" Please, let me go." He begged, I liked when they begged. It made the run seem so much more. . . Fun. I smiled bigger and shook my head, tisking at him.

" I can't do that David, you have to pay the price for your betrayal. You were told what would happen if you told secrets."

" Please, I didn't mean it. I swear, it'll never happen again."

" You're right, it won't." I leaned closer. My lips trailed against his trembling skin. " You're not going to tell anything to anyone, anymore." I whispered in his ear. I moved my face close to his, licking up the one tear he had shed. " Any last prayers?" I asked.

" Please! Please let me-" I bit down, his blood filling my mouth. He let out a scream, but no one would hear him. I dug my nails into his skin, latching onto him. I waited until I'd sucked up every last drop, then I tossed him aside. I wiped the blood off the corner of my mouth and licked my lips. I pushed my leather trench coat back, taking out a single red rose. It was my calling card. I dropped it onto his dead body, signaling who'd killed him. Every since Edward had left me, I'd made quite a name for myself. I grimaced at the thought of him and began to walk off, into the night. My cell phone rang. I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

" Noleen, is the job finished?" Lanina questioned me.

" Need you ask?" I sighed. " Of course it is."

" Of course it is, someone's here for you. Says he has a job for you."

" Of course he does, all right, I'll be there in ten minutes." I flipped the phone back down and started to run. It felt like I was flying, it was one of the best perks of being a vampire. I arrived at the house in the ten minutes that I'd said I would, walking in the door and looking around.

" In here." Lanina called out. I walked into the kitchen, my gaze falling against Lanina and her companion. My gaze hardened.

" What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I spat at the man sitting there. Jacob stood up and walked over to me, his eyes sad. He reeked of wolf. I sneered as he got closer to me. He'd aged well, but I wasn't going to say anything about that.

" Bella?" He asked. I smirked and shook my head.

" No, that's how you knew me. I go by Noleen now. Now answer me, what the hell are you doing here?"

" I've come to stop you, to help you."

" You think you can help me?" I asked him incredulously. " You're nothing but a big dog! Besides, I don't need help Benji, I'm just fine."

" Bella, what happened to you?"

" Wouldn't you like to know?" I sat down, crossing my legs. " Listen, just go back home to Forks and live your pathetic little life okay?"

" Your dad is sick Bella, you should come see him." My features faltered for all of a second; I wouldn't show any weakness.

" He doesn't matter to me anymore. He died when I did. Understand?" Jacob shook his head.

" Yeah, you're coming in loud and clear." He began to walk away, his head shaking while walking. He stopped at the door and turned back to me. " You know, no one knew what happened to you Bella." I growled at the sound of my old name. " I'm sorry this is what happened. I wish I could've saved you." I stood up and walked over to him.

" That's funny, cause I didn't want to be saved. Still don't." I opened the door. " Goodbye, and don't come back Jacob. My life in Forks is over, has been for a while now." He nodded his head.

" Goodbye Bella."

" Noleen." I corrected him. " Bella's dead." He walked into the darkness, climbing onto a motorcycle and driving off. Lanina stood up, her eyes opened wide.

" Who was that hunk of wolf? Ruff." She said playfully.

" A part of my past." I replied quietly.

" You know, you really should face your demons Noleen." I closed the door and turned to her.

" My hatred is what fuels me, you know that. What kind of a hunter is full of, dare I say it, love and kindness?" She shrugged her shoulders and bit down on a cookie, she liked eating human food. Why, not even I understood that. Her crimson eyes inspected me.

" So, what happened tonight?"

" Usual. He begged, got annoying, and I drank him. It was well worth the thousand dollars I can tell you that much." She chuckled and plopped down on a chair in the living room.

" Every run is worth it to you, you just enjoy the kill. I think you get off on it in some sick and twisted way." She told me. I sat on the chair opposite of her and stared at the blank TV in front of us.

" And why do you do it?" I asked. Again, she shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know, it's easy? Fun? Besides, I get to work with my bestest friend in the whole wide world." I rolled my eyes and laughed. She kicked my chair playfully. " Come on, admit it! You love working with me, having our own little business here."

" It isn't bad." Truth be told, Lanina was the only friend I'd had in the twenty years I'd been a vampire. She was changed around the same time I was by the same person. I sighed and stretched. " Well, I'm going to bed."

" I don't know why you bother, we don't sleep."

" It's nice to pretend. See you soon." She nodded her head and flicked the television on. I walked up the stairs and opened my bedroom door on the left. It was spacious, with two bookshelves, a bed and a couple desks inside. One entire side was a window, overlooking the river by our house. We were nestled in the center of a forest, a perfect place. Black silk sheets laid on my bed, always adding to my dark mood. I pulled a book off a bookshelf and laid down. I read until the sun rose up, illuminating my whole room with it's light. I sparkled as I moved; tiny lights danced on my dark blue walls. I looked at my dark red nails, some dried blood had caked underneath my nail. I sucked it off and then stood up, heading back downstairs. Lanina was seated at the island in the kitchen, a cup of coffee and newspaper in front of her.

" You're in the paper." She stated. " The rose killer strikes again!" She read. I poured myself a cup of joe and sat next to her.

" What's it say?" I asked her, taking a sip.

" Oh, just that a mutilated body was found, no blood anywhere. The usual."

" The usual." I repeated. The phone rang, its noise loud in the silence. Lanina picked it up and cradled it against her ear.

" Hello, Rose red services, Lanina speaking. How can I be of assistance?" She was so professional, it made me gag. I watched her talk, I could hear the person on the other line. Another typical run, I was debating whether to let Lanina have it, or take it myself. I was extra aggressive lately.  
" I can assure you, we can make your problem go away. Now, what are you thinking for pay?" We were pretty much hired assassins, and damn good ones at that. Sometimes we took runs where the caller wanted the person back alive, but it was a rarity.

" How much?" I questioned, not bothering to listen in.

" Fifteen hundred." She replied.

" Done deal."

" Wants two dead."

" Then two thousand." She nodded her head and repeated that back to the caller. She wrote down an address and gave him ours.

" Once we get half of the payment, we'll go on the run. After it's completed, you'll return with the other half." She told him. " Okay, see you later today." She hung the phone up and returned back to her seat. " It's yours, involves sword fighting." I smiled, my favorite.

" Okay. What time will he be here?"

" Four in the afternoon, you're going here." She handed me the address and took a sip of her coffee. The phone rang again and she went to answer it. I stared at the address, my gaze blank.

" Are you positive this is the right address?"

" Yeah." She replied then went back to phone conversation. I bit my lip, un-fucking-believable.


	2. Chapter 2 Heading home

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.

**Chapter 2- Heading home**

Lanina hung up the phone and alerted her attention to me. " What's up? You look pissed." She sat down next to me, folding the address she'd just gotten into two parts then stuck it in her pocket.

" This address is in Forks." I answered simply. She nodded her head in letting me know she understood.

" Ah, I see."

" Yeah." I dumped the rest of the black liquid into the sink. Sighing, I leaned against the counter. " Did you get details on the run?"

" Lin and Tai Choi, two young vampires in a new veg coven in Forks. According to the caller, they got involved with black magic and made some wrong choices." 

" Death?"

" Yeah." I shook my head.

" Alright then, I'll get ready." She took another drink of her coffee and opened the paper back up; the conversation was finished. I headed up the stairs to pick out another outfit. Another vegetarian coven in Forks was very interesting. Edward's topaz eyes filled my mind, but I quickly pushed them out of my head. " Ugh, someone's out to get me." I mumbled while rummaging through my closet. I finally pulled a pair of black jeans and a tank top out and laid them on my bed. I walked into my connecting bathroom and turned on the shower. I stared at my reflection in the mirror; if I'd seen me twenty years ago as I am now, I never would've believed it was actually me. My hair was the same brown, maybe a little darker, but my face and eyes were so different. My face was pale as ice, felt like ice too, and my eyes were a deep crimson. Unlike Edward, I didn't have a vegetarian sire. No, mine was a blood drinker and taught me to be the same way. I looked away from the mirror and peeled my clothes off, getting under the warm water. It ran down my body, the steam poured out from the corners of the shower. I lathered my hair in jasmine shampoo, indulging myself in it's sweet scent. I was in there as long as the water was warm, as soon as it started getting a little cold I stepped out. I quickly dried off and put my clothes on. Everything seemed to fit better now that I was a vampire. I was no longer the clumsy adolescent girl I had been; I moved with the grace of a lioness, I had the ferocity of one too.

I ran a brush through my silky hair, then added a few accessories for decoration. A black cross hung on my neck, complementing my pale neck. I looked pretty damn good; like the hunter I was. I picked up another book and read it until I heard the doorbell ring; it was four in the afternoon. I walked slowly down the stairs, my head angled as soon as my eyes caught those of the visitor's. He was handsome, I'd give him that, but he was also as annoying as a five year old child. " Travis." I stated. He smiled and looked me up and down.

" Hello love." He said, the slightest English accent in his voice.

" What are you doing here?" I stopped at the end of the staircase, leaning up against the banister. He moved closer to me, his black hair falling over his eyes ever so slightly.

" Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing."

" Oh, how thoughtful of you. Goodbye." He smiled bigger, his teeth flashing bright.

" Now now, don't be like that."

" Be like what?"

" Like you don't want me here." It was my turn to smile. I walked the final step off the staircase and moved to him. I leaned against him, my lips by his ear.

" I don't." I moved away and greeted the man who'd shown up at the doorway. My check was in his hand. He smiled weakly and trembled as he heading inside; it was so easy to tell he was human. Of course, the beating heart had a lot to do with that. I extended my hand, he took it cautiously and only shook as long as needed.

" I'm here to give you your money." He told me. I nodded my head and ushered him into the living room.

" Please, have a seat. " He sat on the deep brown couch and placed the check on the coffee table. " Now, what's your reason for wanting them gone?" I saw Travis watching me out of the corner of my eye.

" Umm, they're mixing black magic in their household without their parents knowing. They, umm, didn't follow the directions my boss gave them. And he wants them, well gone as you put it." I shook my head; stupid kids. Didn't they know any mistake would cost them their life?

" I see, well you can expect the job to be completed soon." I picked up the envelope and counted the money, exactly one thousand dollars laid inside. " I'll call you when it's finished and you can come back with the rest of the money."

" Umm, about that." My eyes darted up and I heard Travis snicker in the back.

" What about it?" I asked sweetly yet laced with as much venom as I could muster. The man flustered, his face turned a bright red.

" My boss, said you'll do the job for a thousand and that's all. He's not going to pay you anymore." I chuckled and tossed the envelope at him.

" Forget it. Two thousand is the price, no more no less. I'll do the job when he promises to give me the rest of the money."

" Umm, you have to do it. He's the kind of man that once you say you'll do something, you do it or die." I stood up, my hands on my hips.

" Let me get this straight, your boss thinks because we told him we'd do it, he's going to run the shots?" He nodded his head. I smiled, making sure he could see my teeth. " Does your boss know who I am?"

" He knows you by what he's read in the papers."

" Well then he knows I will kill him faster than the blink of an eye if I don't receive all my money. I'll do the job, but I want you to write down his address, and if when I call you letting you know it's done you say you have nothing left to pay me, I'll go to him myself. Is that clear?" He shook his head and wrote the address down on the envelope. He stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

" You, umm , didn't get that from me." He whispered.

" Fine." I showed him out the door, closing it behind him. " I cannot believe it, what a shmuck." I muttered to myself.

" Shmuck?" Travis questioned me, the laughter in his voice was evident.

" Shut it." I went to walk away but he wrapped me in his arms.

" Come on, let's go upstairs and I'll help relieve all that nasty tension."

" Doubt you could Travis." I inhaled deeply, he smelled so good. Like the crisp autumn air. He walked me up a few steps, his dark red eyes growing darker with lust. " Oh fuck it." I whispered and pressed my lips against his. If I was going back home, I'd need all the tension relieved that I could. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

" See you in a bit, don't hurt each other too bad." Lanina spoke up, her eyes on the tv.

" Mmhmm." I said, his lips trailing down my neck. " We'll make sure of that." I ran my hands through his hair. He kicked open my door and practically threw me on the bed. I put my hands on his waist and lifted the shirt off his head, not wasting a moment.

I pulled my shirt back over my head; Travis was still laying under my sheets, watching me get dressed. " Get your ass up." I told him, smacking his leg. " Off my bed."

" Oh, I see how it is. Use me then lose me?" He answered, standing up.

" Yup." I took a moment to look over his nice body once more but then shook my head.

" I saw you looking." He smirked, walking up behind me. " Like what you see?" He whispered in my ear.

" It's alright. . . Now hurry up." He chuckled and quickly got dressed.

" So, where's this run you're going on taking place?"

" Forks."

" Isn't that where-" I held my fingers against his lips.

" Yes, now shut it." I kissed him, breathing in his scent again. " This is the last time." I said quietly.

" You always say that."

" Yeah well this time I mean it."

" Sure you do. See you later love, be safe." He walked out of my room; I froze. _Be safe._ All the memories I'd locked up flowed through my mind, I sat on my bed and let out one dry sob then stood back up.

" Get yourself together Noleen, it's been twenty years." I scolded myself, not daring say my real name. I clasped the necklace back around my neck and caught my gaze in the mirror. " It's time to head home." I said softly. I scoffed and picked up my overnight bag, throwing it over my shoulder. " What home?" I grumbled and walked down the steps, my home was here now.

**vamp-wolf-lover-**Nope, no one wants a cullen dead. . . Well besides Noleen lol.

**saphyree-**Both her and Lanina do some stuff to feel a little more human, Lanina more than Noleen though.

**HMS Emerald-** Thank you so much, and that pun really made me laugh lol.

**Queen-Cocaine**- Noleen hunts anything pretty much, but no it's not a Cullen address. Obviously haha.

Always, a little note to anyone here who read Fire and Ice and In the flames and water- I will be writing another story, to make it a triology at least :) It will be titled Hot desire and a cold heart, there's more information on my main page.


	3. Chapter 3 Sickening

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.

Chapter 3- Sickening

I sighed and leaned back against the seat of my convertible. It was gray and bleak outside so I was able to have the top down and my hair blow. The air smelled faintly of burning leaves, I remembered I'd always loved that smell. Although I couldn't remember why. Memories came and went, I never understood why my human life was so hard to remember. My sire had tired to explain it to me, but most of my childhood was forgotten and I hated that. I flipped the radio channels, finally landing on a Johnny Cash song that wasn't too bad. I hummed along, trying desperately not to think of where I was going. It was pretty unbelievable, that after twenty years I was going back to. . . Well I was going back there. At least I wouldn't run into any of the Cullen's. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel, letting my mind go. He who must not be named Cullen had been right about the pain I'd be in while changing. It was almost unbearable. Multiple times I'd tried to just end it, but my sire always stopped me before the deed was done. And the insatiable hunger afterwards. . . I'd waken up and just craved blood, the need to just drink and drink and drink. I knew in my mind I shouldn't drink humans, but my sire pretty much forced me. Now I can't even imagine drinking animal blood, how disgusting. I cringed, just the thought alone made me shiver. How. . . Ironic. I looked at the passing road sign and narrowed my eyes; I'd arrived. Suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up and held it against my ear. " What's up?" I spoke into it.

" Hey, just seeing where you are." Travis replied. I rolled my eyes.

" Why do you care?"

" Ouch. You shouldn't speak to your beau that way you know."

" You're not my boyfriend." I flipped the phone shut and groaned. He wasn't my boyfriend! So why did he keep thinking he was? I mean, just because we slept together doesn't make us an instant couple. Hell, sometimes it doesn't even mean you're friends. The phone rang again, I flipped it open and growled. " What do you want?" I said.

" Geez, who bit your ass?" Lanina responded.

" Oh it's just you."

" Who did you think it was?"

" Travis."

" He called and pulled the boyfriend card out on you?"

" Yeah."

" Why don't you just admit you two sort of are going out."

" Because we're not." I replied easily. " And we never will."

" Because you can't let go of your past." She told me. I scoffed and almost hung up the phone, but didn't.

" I let go of my past a long time ago Lanina." I glanced at the address taped to the dashboard, then turned a hard right. I was going at least 120, and it felt good.

" No you didn't Noleen. I don't think you ever really will." I rolled my eyes and went to reply, but stopped when all of a sudden something caught my eye. The path to Edward's house. " Hey, I have to go." I snapped the phone shut and turned onto the road. The gravel moved beneath my tires, making the trip to his house only a little rocky. I took a sharp intake of breath, there it was. The house looked exactly like it had twenty years ago. I walked around, peering inside carefully. There were white sheets over the furniture, but everything else was gone. There were no paintings, no signs that anyone had lived there since the Cullen's had moved out. My mind flashed, memories ran back and forth through my mind.

"It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

" You're part of the coven now."

" So you see, Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you."

" Do I dazzle you?"

" Frequently."

" Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

Alice's laugh, Rosalie's glares and Esme's calm motherly looks filled my mind; making my crazy. Finally I couldn't help but let out a huge scream. I screamed until my throat begged me to stop. " WHY!" I yelled. " Why did you leave me when I needed you the most?" I fell to the ground, my head landing in my hands. Lanina was right. I hadn't come to grips with my past, and I didn't think I ever would. I needed him so damn much and he left me alone. Rain began to fall on my face, crying the tears I couldn't.

_" Please, just let me die." I begged her, my sire. _

_" I'm going to do the next best thing." She whispered in my ear. " I'm going to let you live." _

_" No, please. . . "_

_" I'm going to teach you everything I know Isabella. You will be my creation, and finally I can be God. Although-" She stood up. The pain from her venom flared through me, making me scream. " You need to let go of who you were. So, your name now is Noleen. No more of this Isabella." She knelt back down and wiped away a tear that had fallen from my cheek. " You're being reborn Noleen, reborn into something beyond your wildest imaginations." And that was when I knew it, that I would never be the same._

That was when I knew I was going to be a monster. I stood up and cleared my throat, trying to achieve total numbness-like my sire had taught me. I walked away from the house, leaving my memories behind with it. I was on a mission, and when I completed that mission I was going to go back home. And I would hold myself together, no matter how bad the pain got.

I parked my car in front of the house. It was blue with white shutters; how quaint. " Okay Lin and Tai Choi, get ready to meet your maker." I mumbled, making sure my knives were in my leg holders. Sure, I could tear them apart with my bare hands, but what kind of monster did that? I smirked and got out of the car, walking up the narrow path to their front door. I could hear people inside moving around.

" Who do you think it is?" A girl whispered. I assumed it was Lin.

" I don't know Lin." A boy replied; I'd been right. What else is new? " You don't think we were caught to you?"

" How am I to know Tai?" I knocked on the door; everyone stopped moving. Suddenly the door swung open and my gaze landed on Tai; oh and he was a looker. My gaze moved up and down, he was clearly strong, with topaz eyes and black hair.

" My name's Noleen, I need to speak with you and your. . . Sister." I knew she most likely wasn't his sister, but hey. I didn't really care.

" Why?" He demanded to know. I smiled sweetly, making sure he caught my fang. His gaze dropped and he stepped aside.

" Glad you see it my way." I whispered and stepped inside. The living room was enormous, complete with wooden floors and a fireplace. Lin stood straight, her jet black hair swinging slightly. She also had topaz eyes. " Where's the rest of your family?"

" Out. They're hunting." Lin told me. I sat down on a green couch, making myself comfortable. I kicked my legs up on the coffee table and leaned back.

" Good, sit down." They did just that.

" Your eyes. . . " Tai began, not finishing the sentence.

" Yeah, I know. Let's just say my diet is. . . Different from yours."

" You're a human drinker." Lin spat, clearly disgusted.

" And a damn fine one at that." Tai wrapped his arms around Lin's waist and squeezed it tight. Assuring her everything was going to be okay. How. . . Sickening. " You two are in trouble, and not the kind you live to talk about."

Marienna- Well, my Bella, lol Noleen, is different then regular Bella. Let me explain, Noleen is full of bitterness and anger. And she has changed. Her sire taught her to pretty much be evil. She lost everything that she was, including her personality and everything that she'd been before she'd been changed and before Edward'd left her. Hopefully this clears things up for you :)

Defying-Gravity-Girl- Good unusual or bad unusual? lol.

Thank you to all who reviewed and please keep reviewing! I love to see how everyone who reads this likes it. Thank you for reading, you all rock!

Faith


	4. Chapter 4 Foiled Attempt

**Chapter 4- Foiled Attempt**

" Trouble? Whatever do you mean?" Lin asked me innocently. I chuckled, did she really think that would work? I mean honestly, she was a horrible actress.

" Don't play dumb Linnie dear." I replied. " I know all about you two getting involved in some black magic or something. You didn't follow directions and the person didn't like it. You should've-" Tai stood up suddenly, stopping me mid-sentence.

" You stupid bitch." I gritted my teeth, trying to push my anger down.

" Excuse me?" 

" You were sent here to kill us and you didn't even bother to get the whole story?"

" Listen-"

" No you listen! How much are you getting paid to end our lives?" He yelled. I smiled calmly and licked my teeth.

" Two grand." I finally replied.

" Is that all we're worth?" Lin whispered, her topaz eyes troubled.

" It's good enough for me."

" You cold hearted, son of a bitch." Tai screamed, storming over to me. I waited until just before he reached me then removed one of the knives from my legs, throwing it into his leg. He fell to the floor, shocked. I watched him pull the knife from his leg and scoff. " That won't kill me." He looked at me like I was stupid.

" Just wait." He peered at me questioningly but then his topaz eyes grew dark and he let out a blood curling scream. Lin bolted up, her eyes onyx now also.

" What did you do to him!" She cried, dropping to his side. I looked at my nails, one had chipped. Damn.

" That. . . Is black magic at its greatest. Right now it feels like a thousand knives are tearing through him. Right?" I asked Tai, who just screamed. " See-" Was all I got out before Lin tackled me to the ground. She dug her nails into my skin. I sighed and pushed her off me without a struggle.

" Fix him!" She exclaimed. " Please." She begged me, kneeling beside Tai. She kissed his lips softly, crying dry sobs. " Please. I beg you please help him." She looked up at me, pure desperation in her eyes. My dead heart ached a little. But only a little._ It's not your problem Noleen. Hide your emotions and do your job. _" He wanted us to kill. We couldn't, it's not who we are." She sobbed. " We couldn't kill the old man." I froze, old man?

" Who were you sent to kill?"

" Charlie Swan, the sheriff." Time stopped. Someone had tried to assassinate my father? That was it. I removed a needle from my jacket and jammed it into his leg.

A few minutes later his cries stopped, just like I knew they would. Lin climbed on him and smothered him in kisses. " Why?" He asked softly. I shrugged my shoulders.

" Because." I responded easily. A noise outside tore me from the two on the floor. The next thing I knew, two figures leaped through the bay window. Glass fell all around, shattering into a million pieces. Well it looked like I was going to kill someone today at least. The figures were dressed in all black; their pale skin and crimson eyes seemed to pop out.

" Noleen." One of them snarled. I smiled and stepped closer to them.

" Ah, you've heard of me I assume?" I took the other knife out and threw it straight into the vampire's heart. He chuckled and ripped it out. Then his chuckled turned to a wail of despair. I smirked and kicked him across the face. He fell to the floor and scratched at himself; trying to get rid of the pain. The other vampire merely shrugged and came towards me. I flipped up and behind him, then kicked him onto the floor. I straddled him, pinning him to the floor. I threw a punch across his face. " Get me a lighter and match." I ordered. Lin got up and returned quickly with the objects.

" What are you-" I held up my hand, silencing her.

" Why are you here?" I asked the vamp. He spit in my face and muttered in some language I couldn't understand. It sounded German. " Fine, I don't need you. I'll find out on my own." I lit the match and put it in his mouth. He struggled beneath me, but couldn't spit out the match because I had a hand clamped over his mouth. I waited until he stopped struggling beneath me and then got up.

" What the hell?" Tai said incredulously.

" He incinerated on the inside, don't worry. He's dead." I searched the vampire's pockets; nothing. The other vampire was screaming in the corner.

" Thank you." Lin said softly. " For saving us. Our family will greatly appreciate it."

" I hate to be the one to break it to you, but your family is dead." They paused, as if to see if I was joking. I searched the screaming man's pockets.

" No, they're hunting." She whispered. My hand enclosed over something and I pulled it out. It was a picture of the Choi family. Everyone but Lin and Tai were crossed out. I handed it to them, they broke down. Dry sobs heaved their bodies to the floor.

" My guess is these two goons were sent to kill your family then came to make sure you two were dead. And I don't think they liked me much." I lit another match, but this time just flicked it onto his body. He was ashes in a minute. I stood up and wiped my hands on my pants.

" I'll kill them." Tai muttered darkly.

" No, you won't. You're too weak." He growled and broke out of Lin's grasp.

" Well what do you suggest? I let them get away with this?" He yelled.

" Yes, I'm going after them. You two, just. . . Do whatever. I could care less what you do. Just stay out of my way."

" You shouldn't want to avenge our family's death. That's not your job." Lin told me softly. I laughed, what a joke.

" I'm not going after them because of your family." I replied, collecting my knives and returning them.

" Then why?"

" Because Charlie Swan is, was, my father." They stared at me, fear in their eyes.

" So then someone's after-" Tai began.

" Me." I finished. " Ding ding, you won!" I flipped my phone open and dialed Lanina.

" Hello?" She answered on the second ring.

" There's been a change of plans."

I paced, a natural thing I do when antsy. Lin and Tai were packing, still mourning the deaths of their family members. _Not my problem. _I thought darkly. A small knock on the door erupted me from my thoughts. I opened the door and smiled. Lanina was dressed to kill, literally. She glanced at the pile of ashes at our feet and at the body in the corner. " Goons." She stated.

" Goons." I replied, shaking my head. She walked into the house and looked at the sobbing couple. " Disgusting isn't it." I muttered.

" Yeah, pretty much."

" I've had to listen to it for hours." They looked up, Tai's eyes were black.

" They were our family." He said. " And they're dead."

" Yeah, I know. I've been here remember?" Lanina chuckled while Lin sighed, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders.

" We should call Carlisle. He'd want to know." For the second time that day I froze. Lanina tense up next to me at the name; knowing who it was.

" I agree." Tai shook his head.

" No." My voice was ice cold.

" Why not?" Lin asked.

" No one else is getting involved with this. It's bad enough I have to baby-sit you two amateurs."

" Listen-" Tai stood up again, his fists clenched. Someone had a temper problem. " He's out friend, all we have left. We're calling him." I stepped forward slowly.

" I said no."

" You don't own me."

" Don't try my patience Tai." I stopped directly in front of him. " Remember to whom you speak."

" A killer." He sneered.

" Who'll rip you to shreds in seconds."

" I'm calling." I growled low and deep. Lanina pulled me away; I knew my eyes were at least pitch black.

" Chill." She told me. " It's only a phone call." I snarled and ripped my hand from her grasp. Then I ran outside; I couldn't take much more of this.

** Okay, let me just straighten something out. In this story, Bella was bitten by a rogue vampire a couple weeks after Edward left her. ( In New Moon). So, she was taken by her sire and taught to be the person she is now. And don't worry, I don't plan on changing her much :) Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing!!!**

**Faith**


	5. Chapter 5 Today's the day

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. ( This is for chapter's 3 and 4 also because I forgot to put it up there. Oops, hehe.)

**Chapter 5- Today's the day**

I didn't know how far I'd ran until I stopped and took a look around. I was in Charlie's backyard, by my old window. I cautiously crept inside, even though there was no way he would hear me. I stifled back a cry; everything was exactly the way I'd left it twenty years ago. It was as if he thought I might walk in the door at any moment. I could hear movement downstairs and opened the door. The air stunk like wolf; Jacob was here.

I'd found out Jacob was a werewolf a couple of weeks after I'd been turned. I think it broke his heart, eh cry me a river. Sure, he'd been my friend, but now he was my enemy. " I think-" A cough interrupted Charlie's sentence. " I'm going to go to bed." He finally finished. He sounded so. . . Old. He crept up the stairs, wheezing and coughing. I quickly shut my door and hid in the closet. The door opened and he stepped inside, his boots heavy on the floor. " Oh Bella. I miss you so much." He whispered. I could tell he was crying. I waited until I heard him sleeping and then flew down the steps. Jacob was doing the dishes. He stiffened and then turned around, a low growl came from his mouth.

" Oh save it." I rolled my eyes and leaned on the banister. His eyes opened wide and he dropped the dish he'd been washing.

" Bella!" He exclaimed. I scoffed and sat on the couch.

" Did becoming a big dog mess with your memory? I told you, name's Noleen now."

" Noleen, what are you doing here?" I stood back up and looked at the stairs.

" I could say the same for you."

" I've been here ever since my father died. . . Charlie's been like a second dad to me."

" Someone tried to have Charlie killed. I'm here to figure out who."

" Would've got rid of his pain faster." I smacked him right across the face.

" Don't even think that." I snarled.

" Bella, you haven't been here, you don't know what it's been like for him. He's in a great amount of pain." A clatter from upstairs made both Jacob and I turn to the steps.

" Losing you-" I held up my hand, my teeth gritting in anger.

" Don't go there." I warned him.

" Bella-" 

" Jesus do I have to wear a name tag or something? It's Noleen!"

" I don't care! The point is your father is dying and will probably pass in the next couple of days." I knew it was true, I could hear Charlie's heart slowing by the minute.

" Not days, hours." I whispered. Jacob's face paled.

" Hours?"

" Yes Balto, hours." I sighed and brushed a piece of my hair out of my face. Why had I come here again?

" Your eyes." He said softly. " They're. . . " He trailed off, as if he couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence.

" A lovely shade of crimson don't you think?"

" What happened to you Isabella?" I groaned and dug my nails into his face, drawing blood.

" Bella is dead. If I have to tell you my name one more time, I'll rip our your throat." I could hear it; Charlie's heart slowing even more. I let go of Jacob's face and darted up the stairs. I didn't want him to die alone.

" Bella stop!" Jacob yelled and tried to grab my arm but I pushed him away and growled. He stepped back, clearly trying not to get angry.

" Come on, wolf out on me. Let me see your true nature." He slammed a fist into the wall, leaving a dent.

" If you hurt him Noleen, I swear to God-"

" God has nothing to do with this. Besides, I'm not going to hurt him." He strode away, shaking his head in frustration.

I walked into Charlie's room quietly, not making a sound. He was trying to get comfortable, moving back and forth. I inhaled deeply, his blood smelled of sage and the outdoors. Which wasn't surprising to me. I sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed his hand. His eyes opened wide at the sight of me. " Bella? My Bella?" He whispered. I smiled softly and nodded my head.

" Yeah Char- dad. It's me." I replied. He put his hand on my cheek and shivered.

" You're so cold. . . And your eyes. Are you sick?"

" No, I'm not sick dad."

" Oh Bells, I've missed you. Where did you go? You look the same as the day you left. . . Am I dead? In heaven?" I couldn't help but laugh.

" You're not dead. Just. . . Just close your eyes and I'll sing you to sleep okay?"

" Okay Bells." I started to sing, my voice soft and melodic. I couldn't remember where I'd heard the tune before, but Charlie seemed to like it. " I love you Isabella. My sweet, beautiful daughter. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." I choked back a dry sob.

" I love you too dad." I kissed his forehead softly with my cold lips. " Goodbye." He drifted off to sleep in my arms. His heart stopped beating an hour after.

I walked down the stairs after sobbing for more than an hour, holding my dead father in my arms. Jacob looked at me, his face grim. " He's gone isn't he." He stated.

" Yeah, he is." A tear fell down his cheek. He moved towards me, reaching to grasp my arm and console me. I flew back. " Don't touch me."

" He was your father-"

" No shit Sherlock." His fist slammed down again.

" Damn it Bella, Noleen, whoever the hell you are!"

" What? Miss the young, innocent, doe-eyed Bella of the past? Face the music buddy, I'm all that's left. I glanced at the clock; it was midnight. I should've left hours ago, hell I shouldn't have come in the first place.

" You know, I think I know what happened." I crossed my arms and faced him.

" Then enlighten me o'wise one."

" You changed because of him. You let that fang face Edward kill who you were when he left. You gave up." My face fell, how dare he? I walked to him, my steps slow and deliberate. Then I punched him across the face. He flew into the wall, a look of surprise on his face.

" Don't talk about him like that. As a matter of face, don't talk about him at all. Not one word, do you understand me?"

" Bella." He came forward.

" Stay away Jacob. We're not friends, we were once but not anymore. Stop living in the past." I ran out of the house, ignoring the yells directed my way. He could've caught up with me no problem. Guess he finally realized the truth. Charlie's face ran through my head, at least he died happy.

A few minutes later I walked into the Choi house, immediately greeted by silence. Lanina stood up, her face pale in the moonlight. Then again, mine was probably pale also. " Where did you go?" She asked quietly. I gazed at Lin and Tai; I didn't really want them to hear.

" I went home." I simply said. Her red eyes flashed and she pulled me into the kitchen.

" What happened?" She demanded to know.

" He's gone, my dad. He died."

" Oh, Nol I'm sorry."

" Why do I care? Haven't seen him in twenty years have I?" She squeezed my arm. She knew me well enough to know it was killing me. I just couldn't say that it was. We walked back into the living room; I realized suddenly how hungry I was.

" You need to feed." Lanina stated, eerily reading my mind.

" Yeah, I know." I replied.

" It's disgusting, how you drink humans." Tai spoke up. I turned to him and sneered.

" Just eat what you eat and I'll eat what I eat. Got it?" He scoffed and turned to Lin. " Ungrateful jerk." I mumbled. He paused and faced me again.

" What was that?"

" I said you're an ungrateful bastard."

" You technically said jerk." Lanina said.

" Yeah well, I changed it. If it wasn't for me you and Lin would be a pile of dust, just like the rest of your family." He yelled in rage and barreled over to me. I met each one of his blows with a proper block. Finally I kicked him square in the chest, he flew into the cold fireplace. He pushed himself up and growled.

" Never speak of my family that way again."

" Or what? You'll kill me? In your dreams." He roared in anger. I met his roar with one of my own. Suddenly the phone rang, cutting into our growls. Lin picked up the phone, a grin spread across her face. Both Tai and I looked at her, both of us with questioning gazes on our faces.

" Hello Carlisle. Yes thank you. You are? The whole family!" She went on but I didn't need to hear anymore.

" Oh shit." Lanina said softly, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Neither could I. I knew, I knew someday my past would come and bite me in the ass. Well ladies and gentlemen, today was that day. . . Shit.

**Thank you so, so much to everybody who reads this and reviews!! I'm uber glad you like it! Yes, I said uber aha. I'll keep writing if you keep reading and reviewing! Deal? Btw, everyone here who reads the Sage books, the first chapter of the triology will be up soon if not today. So, look for that! **

**Faith**


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 6- Reunion**

I groaned and hung up the phone. Lin looked at me, shocked. Tai also had a look of surprise on his face, whereas Lanina was smirking. " What?" I asked nonchalantly.

" You. . . Hung up on him." Lin replied.

" Hmm, I did didn't I." I could hear Lanina snickering in the background, trying to keep it down.

" Why?"

" Because, they didn't need to come. I told you, no one else is to get involved."

" But they're our friends, they want to come help us deal with. . . " Lin didn't finish, not wanting to say that her family was dead. Someone was living in denial.

" It doesn't matter to her. Haven't you seen her Lin? She doesn't care." Tai said, sounding tired. I shrugged my shoulders, kid had a point.

" They're coming. Whether you want them too or not." Lin told me, standing her ground. I was actually surprised she sounded so brave. So sure of herself. She was only fooling herself though, I could practically taste her fear.

" Is that so?" I asked. She nodded her head. " Fine, send your little friends here. But I'm not saving their asses, and believe me, they'll need their asses saved." I walked off, hoping she'd change her mind. But I, of course, had the worst luck in the world and frowned when I heard the Cullen family would be here by eleven tonight. I glanced at Lanina, who simply held up her hands in a ' what can you do?' fashion. I looked out the window at the stars shining bright; it was clear night. I thought it'd be raining from the huge black cloud hanging over my head. It would add to my wonderful night.

I was laying in a hard bed that couldn't hold a candle to mine. And it had cotton sheets, who uses cotton sheets anymore? I grabbed the pillow and yelled into it, just needing to get my frustration out. And I didn't think Tai or Lin would appreciate a dent in their wall the convenient size of my fist. I looked around for any good music, but there was nothing. 'Must be Tai's room.' I thought. I sighed and closed my eyes, breathing in the silence. Then, something dawned on me. The song I'd been singing to Charlie. It'd been. " Oh fuck!" I yelled. " It was Edward's song for me!" Lanina knocked on the door and stepped inside, not bothering to wait for an answer.

" What's wrong?" She asked. I frowned and swung my legs over the side of the bed. My boots clunking on the wooden floor.

" Well, I sang to Charlie tonight. I couldn't place where I'd heard it before. I just remembered now, it was a lullaby Edward used to sing it to me."

" Ick." She sat next to me and handed me my bag from in the car. " I figured you'd want to change, seeing as how they'll be here in a half hour."

" A whole day passed already?"

" Yeah, you've been up here for like, ten hours. For a minute I thought you fell asleep, until I remembered you couldn't. You must have been in some deep mediation."

" Yeah, I was just. . . Thinking." She put her hand on my shoulder, her way of comforting someone. Neither one of us were touchy-feely people.

" You know, you can mourn your father's death. You'll still be the same bad ass bitch you are now Noleen."

" It's not that Lan, it's just. . . I don't really know." She rose an eyebrow, not believing me. " I can't promise I'm not going to rip Edward to shreds." I blurted out. She chuckled and patted my back.

" Sweetie, if I were you, I wouldn't be able to promise that either. He hurt you, bad. You deserve to mess him up. Rough him up a little. Hmm, maybe you can flaunt your boy toy in front of him."

" Boy toy? I'm not bringing Travis here Lanina!" She burst out in laughter and stood up.

" I cannot believe you knew who I was talking about! That proves it right there." I growled and picked up my bag.

" Where's a bathroom in this joint? I'm going to change." Lanina pointed to a room down the hall and left, still laughing. I rolled my eyes and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I inspected myself in the mirror. I looked, well. . . Enchanting would be a good word to use if I didn't mind sounding vain. My face was the color of ivory, my hair a deep, chocolate brown. Everything was beautiful, well except maybe for my eyes. Yet, they were hauntingly beautiful also. To me at least. The deep pools of crimson, looking like the blood I drank.

I pulled an outfit out of the bag and took the ones I was wearing off. My undergarments were black lace, everything of mine was usually black and alluring. I stuffed the dirty clothes in the bag, not that they were really dirty. I slid on the black dress, it was fun to fight in. Besides, I knew I'd have to charm a lot of people to get the information I needed. It was simple enough, going down to about my knees. The back was open, revealing my pale back. I put my leg holsters on, placing my knives inside them. I didn't care if they could be seen; it only made people keep their own distance. Which I didn't mind. I liked my bubble and my bubble only. I put on a deep shade of lipstick and some eyeliner, then looked in the mirror. Not too shabby. To top it off, I threw on a black leather coat. Then I walked back downstairs, my knee high boots almost gave way underneath me. Stupid wooden floor. Lanina gave me a thumbs up, approving of my outfit. She'd changed also. She was almost dressed like me, except her shirt was a deep red. It looked better with her blonde hair. Tai's eyes looked me up and down, sure, he didn't have to like me but he could think I was hot. Typical guy. Lin stood up, her face grim.

" What now? I'm letting your damn friends come?" I asked her, wanting someone to just listen to me for once.

" Why did you only accept a thousand dollars for us apiece? Shouldn't it be more?" I raised my eyes, was I hearing what I thought I was hearing?

" It depends on the run. Demons and werewolves are more expensive, a lot more expensive. As are master vampires. But, you two are young, therefore only worth around a thousand dollars." I answered.

" Oh." She sat next to Tai, clearly not wanting to push the issue.

" Careful Noleen, you may hurt someone's feelings." Lanina spoke up. I smirked.

" Since when do I care?" A small knock came from the door. Shit. Lin went to stand back up, but I held up my hand. " I'll get it."

" Are you sure?"

" Oh, I'm positive." I walked over to the door and opened it, suddenly facing the family I'd left behind a while ago. " Hello Carlisle, nice to see you again."

All their faces dropped as they stared at me. It was like they were deciding if I was real or not. " Bella?" Alice asked, her topaz eyes inspecting me closely.

" Noleen now." I replied simply, hoping to just give them all the cold shoulder. Sure, Edward was the one who'd left me. But they could've stopped him.

" Oh my-" Speak of the devil. I looked at the back of the crowd and saw him standing beside Emmett, his jaw dropped. I couldn't help but laugh.

" What? Surprised? Yeah, you should be." I moved aside, letting them come in the house.

" You know them?" Tai asked the Cullen's, as if disgusted they would even talk to me.

" Oh yeah, we go way back." Carlisle hugged the couple, saying his condolences. Alice came up to me to give me a hug but I stepped away.

" Bella-" I put a finger to my lips.

" Ssh, don't say anything. I like it better when surrounded by silence. Rosalie glared, ' Who's the pretty one now bitch?' I thought. Okay, I was a little bitter. Okay, more than a little. But it was understandable right? Emmett stepped forward, still huge as bear, make that an ox.

" Wow Bella, you've sure changed." He said.

" You don't say?" I rose my eyebrow and glanced a the rest of the family. Esme appeared to be worried, wonder why. Whereas Jasper was just standing there; I knew he was trying to figure out my emotions at the moment. " Don't try to Jasper, that's part of my gift. I can't be manipulated by other vampire's powers. None."

" Part?" Carlisle questioned me.

" Yeah, part."

" Well, what else can you do?" Alice asked timidly. I smiled.

" Hmm, I'll save that for another time."

" Your eyes. . . Bella, you're a human drinker?" Edward finally spoke up. I turned to him and shook my head.

" Yeah, and it tastes damn good." I heard the rest of the family groan.

" Speaking of blood, we need to go feed." Lanina walked beside me, enjoying my little reunion.

" Hmm, why don't we go now?"

" You're going to go kill someone!" All the Cullen's started talking at the same time. I raised my hand and cleared my throat.

" No, we're not going to kill people. What do you think we are. Monsters?" I held up my finger to Tai. " Not talking to you Jackie Chan, so don't even think about answering." I adjusted my knives, making sure they were tight. Then added two more to the holders inside my jacket.

" Got your weapons right?" I asked Lanina. She nodded her head then we stepped towards the door. " We'll be back later, don't miss us too much." We shut the door behind us and busted out in laughter.

" Oh my- that was too funny. Did you see their faces!" She exclaimed.

" Yeah, hilarious wasn't it." I replied. She nodded her head and we slipped into my car. " So, where we going for dinner?"

**Hope everyone liked the chapter! Thanks so-o much for reviewing and reading!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Bleeders

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 7- Bleeders**

The club was in such a dark alley, no human would dare go in. Unless they had a death wish, which according to all the blood I smelled, many did. Lanina smirked and leaned against the table. A human waiter walked up, a grin on his face. " How can I help you two ladies?" He asked.

" Know any good donors?" I asked jokingly, but meant it.

" Look around, all of them would be willing." He answered.

" Ah, this is what kind of club it is. Bleeders. I like it." Lanina spoke up. She pushed herself off the counter and looked around, her gaze landing on a man in the corner who was whispering to his friend. " I bet they're whispering about us." She elbowed my arm. I tilted my head back and laughed.

" Well. . . What do you say we go find out?" I winked and we walked away, heading towards the men. They sat up straight, trying to be suave.

" Hello boys." I said to them.

" What can we do for you two beauties?" One responded.

" You know what you can do." Lanina told him.

" Lead the way, we'll follow." The other said. Both were pretty nice looking, muscular with dark heads of hair. I could see the scars on their bodies, they got off on pain, and what place is better to go for pain than a club full of hungry vampires? I picked mine, he had ocean blue eyes and a killer bod. There were rooms in the club made for our purpose. We picked a deep red one and walked in. I handed Lanina a knife then sat down with the man. We couldn't bite them, that's why the knives were needed. I leaned over and enveloped the man in a kiss, I didn't want to just go right at it. You have to work up to it. He put his hand on my face and leaned into me, his tongue exploring. I pulled back and shook my finger.

" Careful or you're going to end up in my predictiment. No touching the fangs, I don't plan on siring anyone soon." Lanina chuckled, she was busy working her guy. We spent a few more minutes playing around, but then we got down to business. " This may hurt." I told the man, his name was Ryan apparently. Not that I cared, he was food not a date.

" I'm hoping it does." He breathed, kissing me again. I smiled then slit his stomach slightly, a thin line of blood ran down. My instincts kicked in, he smelled good. I leaned over and licked up the blood. He took the knife out of my hand and nicked his arm. " Up here." He said, clearly enjoying himself. I happily obliged. He'd cut a vein, the blood pulsed out. I put my mouth on the wound and sucked the blood into my mouth. It was bitter yet sweet all at the same time. I could hear Lanina feeding too. The man sucked in a breath and let out a small moan. I made another cut on his thigh, then lapped up the blood like a kitten. We would have to go through the same process with at least two other people in order to be fully fed. But I didn't mind. After I'd taken all the blood I could without majorly hurting him, I pulled away.

" Thanks, you're a pal." I kissed him once more then laid down on the red couch we were on. " Send someone in for me okay?" He nodded, his eyes glazed over. It was like a high to some people, and that came in handy. A girl walked in, her eyes confident. I smiled and shook her hand.

" Sorry, I don't bat for the same team so no foreplay."

" Fine by me." She whipped out her own knife and slashed her arm. " Have at it." I raised my eyebrows. She was prepared. I lowered my lips and tasted her; she was almost better than the man. I was just getting into her blood when I heard a gasp at the door. I lifted my head and turned around.

" Oh great." I mumbled, it was Edward and Alice.

" What? What the hell are you doing?" He all but yelled. I ignored him and put my lips back on the girl's arm. I was way too hungry to deal with this right now.

" Bella!" Alice yelled and pulled me away. I snarled and pushed her off me. I wiped the blood out of the corner of my mouth and looked at the girl.

" You might as well go, I don't think my parents are going to let me finish." She nodded, her eyes just beginning to glaze over. Lanina finished up with her guy and let him go.

" What's the problem?" She asked them. " We're feeding."

" We. . . I had a vision and saw you with the guy." Alice said feebly to Lanina. " We thought we were going to bite them."

" We're not stupid." I snapped. " Now , unless you want a low tolerant, vampire bitch on your hands I suggest you leave me to feed." I stood up and walked back out.

" Bella, what happened to you? This isn't you." Edward told me, running his hand through his hair.

" That's where you're wrong, this is me." I whipped through the people and walked over to the guy at the counter. " You got anything a vampire can drink under that counter?" I questioned him. He poured me a glass, but I grimaced. I pushed the glass of red liquid back to him. " You may want to throw that away and anything else with it. It's diseased and smells disgusting." His smile fell and he quickly took the glass back. I groaned and flew out the door, I knew my eyes had to be black. Suddenly, I heard something.

" No! Get away!" Someone yelled. I ran in that direction, hoping there was a mugging. I stopped, dust flying up around my feet. Sure enough.

" Get away from her." I growled. He let her go and backed up as soon as he saw my eyes.

" Please don-" The next thing he knew I was next to him, my arm on his shoulder. I leaned my head back and concentrated.

" Oh, you've been a bad, bad boy." I whispered. I could hear Lanina, Alice and Edward behind me. But I didn't care.

" Bella don't-" Edward began but Lanina pushed him.

" Shut up! God, these people are so annoying!" She told me. I chuckled lightly, my teeth grazing the man's throat.

" Tell me about it." I managed to get out, then I bit down. His blood pumped into my mouth, tasting good enough to drink. He struggled beneath me, but it was a vain attempt. I pushed into him, making the bite wider. He screamed in pain. As soon as I'd drunken the last drop I set him on fire; never hurt to be cautious. I turned around, I was better. The hungry left, he'd filled me. I smiled and licked the blood off my lips and skin.

" How was it?" Lanina asked. We always traded blood stories.

" Tasted like chicken." I joked. She laughed heartily. Edward shook his head.

" I cannot believe it. You don't know if he was-" I raised my hand.

" I meant it when I said he was a bad, bad boy. You just witnessed the other part of my gift."

" And a wonderful gift it is." A husky voice said in my ear. I rolled my eyes as soon as Travis's arms wrapped around me. " Hey baby." He whispered in my ear. Edward's face dropped. Lanina was smirking beside him, her arms crossed.

" I took the liberty of calling Travis, I knew how much you missed him." She said innocently. I was going to kill her. She raised an eyebrow.  
" Mess with him." She mouthed and tilted her head to Edward. I understood it now. I bit my lip and then put my hand on Travis's face.

" Thanks Lanina. Hey baby." I said as husky as he did. He kissed my neck; I let out a small moan of fake pleasure. " Going to help me with the big, nasty bastard who tried to kill my father?"

" Of course, I'll protect you." I gritted my teeth and stepped on his foot, making sure the two I was messing with wouldn't see. They didn't.

" Oh, as always." I said. He chuckled in my ear. " Okay, let's go home." Lanina walked in line with Travis and I. While Alice and Edward trailed behind us.

" Acting is a skill I could never perfect." Lanina whispered to me. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders.

" What can I say? It's in my blood." Even Travis laughed at that. I saw his motorcycle parked by my car.

" Ride with me love." He said, putting my hand in his. I rolled my eyes and felt Lanina elbow me in the side.

" Sure sweetie. Here-" I tossed Lanina my keys then held up a finger. " Be careful with my baby or I swear, it'll be your head." She held up both hands in surrender and laughed.

" Don't worry, your precious will be fine." I watched Edward and Alice out of the corner of my eye as I got on the bike with Travis. I wrapped my arms around his waist. The motorcycle roared to life and then we were off. The wind blew my hair, I inhaled deeply. It smelled like new fallen rain.

" You know you mean everything you said." He spoke up.

" You wish."

As soon as we pulled into the driveway the Cullen's flew out of the house. I was surrounded by, " Bella how could you?" and " Please tell me it isn't true." It was quite revolting. I got off the bike and shook my hair out. Lanina pulled up after us and was followed by Sherlock and Watson themselves.

" Okay!" I yelled. " First of all, the name is Noleen! Second of all, I am not the person you left twenty years ago. Get that in your head or I swear I will go ballistic on you all!" Tai and Lin stepped out, their arms crossed. Travis stood beside me, his hand on my waist. I wiggled out of his grasp and walked into the house.

" Who do you think it is?" Lin asked me quietly.

" I don't know. And frankly, that worries me." I replied as quiet as her.

" I don't think you're a monster." I was taken aback. I looked at her.

" No?"

" No." She shook her head, I could tell she was telling the truth. Her eyes didn't lie. " And I'm not afraid of you."

" You should be." I answered truthfully. " I don't own my anger," Edward walked in and I met his eyes. " My anger owns me." I finished.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! Also, the prologue of the newest Sage story is up, so if you've read the other two go read it! Again, thank you so-o much for reading!! **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	8. Chapter 8 Global Run

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 8- Global Run**

I sat at the table, drumming my fingers against it. Travis sat in front of me, his eyes gazing at me for the past ten minutes. " What?" I finally asked.

" Just wondering where we're going to go. Can't just stay here and expect to find the bad guy." He replied.

" I know that." Carlisle walked in, his eyes just a little troubled.

" Can we speak to you B-Noleen?" I sighed and nodded my head, couldn't ignore them forever. They were as set on finding out who was behind this as I was. Damn it.

" Fine, but make it quick." I walked into the living room with him, everybody turned to us. Well, Rosalie was glaring at Lanina. Someone didn't like the fact there was another pretty blonde in the room. " What do you want?" I questioned him as soon as he sat next to Esme.

" He wants to know about your other power." Edward told me quietly, not quite able to meet my gaze. I smirked, course he did. They all most likely did.

" Ah, little Carlisle is curious eh?" He shook his head yes, not affected by my coldness towards him and his family. Or at least he didn't let me see he was affected. " Fine, but remember, you wanted to know." I walked in front of all the Cullen's, deciding who was going to be my guinea pig. Finally, I decided on Jasper. I put my hand on his shoulder, immediately memories flashed through my mind. All other noise melted away as I shifted through the flashbacks. I didn't want to go back to actually see the memory played out in front of me, so I settled for a short scene. " You cheated at cards?" I murmured. " How pathetic." I could feel the gazes on my back, so I figured I should hurry up. A scene quickly flashed before me, a little girl and her mother's eyes opened in horror. 'That one will do." I thought and pulled myself away.

" Tell us what you saw." Esme said. I snorted, did she think she could order me around?

" Say please." I batted my eyelashes, earning a laugh from Travis and Lanina."

" Please." She replied warmly. There was just no upsetting this family was there?

" Jasper butchered a mother and daughter when he was first turned." He stared up at me and shook his head.

" No I-"

" Ah ah, even though you don't remember it doesn't mean it never happened. It's in your mind therefore it happened. And believe me, they didn't die happy." Alice whispered in his ear, trying to comfort him while I walked away towards Lanina and Travis.

" So you see memories." Carlisle stated.

" Wow, you just have everything figured out don't you?" Lanina scoffed.

" I only see bad memories, bad things you've done in your life. Sometimes your long, long life." I completed for her.

" Every time you touch someone?" Emmett asked.

" No, I have to call it forward."

" Anybody?" Edward whispered.

" Yes Edward, anybody and anything. Any bad things you want to fess up to? Besides making a young girl fall in love with you then leave her, therefore leading to such a high level of vulnerability she gets bitten one day and turns into the one thing you hate the most; which is yourself? Oh wait, everybody here already knows that don't they?" I smiled sweetly and sat on the edge of the couch. Everyone was staring at me, clearly surprised. I looked down at my nails to avoid their stares.

" Bella-" He began but I snapped my head back up.

" I don't want to hear it." I stood up again and walked over to Tai. " Go here-" I wrote down an address and handed it to him. " Tell him Noleen needs three more vials."

" What if I don't want to? You can't order me around."

" If you want to live you'll go." I turned around to talk to Lanina but heard him leave a few seconds later. Sucker.

I let my phone ring about four times until I picked it up. " What?" I asked, a little bitchy because an hour had passed and Tai still wasn't back. Probably one of those men who were bad with directions.

" Did you send some punk ass to pick up three vials?" Bob replied.

" Yeah." I chuckled and switched my phone to my other ear. " What's the hold up?"

" Didn't believe him, usually you come in person."

" Yeah well, I'm a little held up-" Suddenly the line went dead. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion; something was up.

" What's wrong?" Lanina asked, looking worried like myself. I flipped my phone shut and grabbed my jacket from off the couch.

" Something just happened at Bob's" Lin darted up.

" Tai-"

" Don't even start. I don't know what happened and I don't need a weepy vampire on my hands or ears."

" Do we have enough vehicles to hold everyone?" Carlisle asked me. I looked at him, confused as all hell.

" Who invited you to come?" I asked him. " You're not coming. You can't defend yourself so just sit here and talk or do whatever you want to. I'm not looking after seven people and I don't really think my friends like you."

" We can defend ourselves." Rosalie sneered, not liking me anymore than she did when I was a human. No, maybe she liked me better as a human actually.

" Listen to me, times have changed since I last saw all of you and I doubt any of you are in the know. So, just stick around here kay?"

" He's our friend, we're coming." Emmett argued.

" Wouldn't you want to go if it was Lanina who could be hurt?" Edward asked me. I rolled my eyes and whipped the door open.

" Yes, but Lanina can defend herself. Listen, if you all are so bent on coming you better figure out who's riding with your fast cause I'm leaving." I slid in my car, followed by Lanina sliding into the passenger seat. Travis's bike roared to life and he took off, knowing where Bob's was already. I started to pull away when the two back doors opened, Lin and Alice sat down. . . On my seats. . . In my car. I looked in the mirror at them, my mouth opened in shock.

" We're riding with you." Alice simply said, her eyes flashed with excitement.

" Do you have a death wish?" I mumbled and pulled away, not in the mood for arguing. " Don't talk to me." I told them. The acknowledged my wish and didn't talk to me the whole ride there; I was actually quite surprised. As soon as I pulled in front of Bob's store I jumped out. Everyone was already here, Travis was most likely around the back making sure no one was back there. I kicked up the front door and peered inside, quickly taking out a gun filled with iron. Wouldn't kill anyone, but it would hurt like hell.

" A gun isn't going to harm anyone." Rosalie scoffed at me, I whipped around to her and shot her in the leg. She dropped to the floor and let out a cry. " Damn it!" She yelled.

" Does it hurt?" I asked innocently.

" You bitch!"

" I'll take that as a yes." I turned back around, ignoring her cries and walked into the back room. Bob was gagged and bound in a chair. He saw me and his lights flashed.

" Noleen!" He cried, muffled from the rag in his mouth. I unbound and un-gagged him.

" What happened?"

" Some assholes came barging in her and took the punk you sent, well and you know what happened to me. They left a note."

" Where is it?"

" Front counter." I walked out of the room and to the counter, finding the note as soon as I got there.

" Noleen, you can't be who you are and not expect to have some enemies. Let me give you a clue, I'm not in the U.S and now little Tai Choi isn't either. Check Ireland, I've always loved it's rainy weather." I read. Lanina put her hands on her hips and let out a sigh of disgust.

" He's sending us on a damn global run? Let me tell you one thing, this was not worth two grand."

" Believe me, we'll have more by the time I get through with him." I walked around the store, picking up some materials and placing them in a bag. I was stocking up, who knows what I was going up against. The Cullen family stood at the door with Lin, Rosalie had healed. Although she was still a tad bitter about being shot. " If you are coming with, you'll need more clothes and weapons. Hand on hand fighting isn't really that appealing anymore. Grab iron pellets and guns, along with some of these vials." I held up a small vial with a purplish liquid inside.

" We won't use weapons." Carlisle told me.

" You planning on talking him out of being bad?" I chuckled. He nodded his head. " Well, then you're going to get yourself killed. Fine by me." I shrugged my shoulders and went to walk out to my car.

" What happened to you Bella?" Alice asked me, her eyes black with anger.

" Your family." I replied easily and got in my car. " Mainly your brother. Now, are you guys going to Ireland or not? Please say no."

" We're going." Carlisle said.

" Fine. . . Meet me here." I wrote mine and Lanina's address down. " Get what you need and be there by dawn. If you're not, too bad your chance is gone, cause I'm leaving." And with that said, Lanina and I drove away.

**Just to clear something up:**

**" Who do you think it is?" Lin asked me quietly.**

**" I don't know. And frankly, that worries me." I replied as quiet as her.**

**This part meant that neither one of them knows who's behind everything that's going on. And that worries Noleen because she likes going on a run knowing who she's going after. She needs to do more work on this run, and she doesn't know what the end result is going to be. Hope that clears it up :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! Glad you like it.**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	9. Chapter 9 Left Alone

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 9- Left Alone**

My suitcase was mostly full of weapons, along with four sets of clothes. I was still in my little black dress; I figured I might as well leave in it. Bob was wishing me luck over the phone when the Cullen's pulled up. Lucky me. Travis had changed into dress pants and a turtleneck, he liked to kick ass in style. Lanina had also changed, now she was in black jeans and a red tank top. She didn't care about fitting in. " Open the door for the Adams family please Travis." I said, trying to get my brown contacts in while on the phone; it wasn't working. " Bob, I gotta go."

" Okay, call me if you need anything."

" Will do."

" Kick ass."

" You know it." I smiled and hung up the phone. Bob was kind of like a father to me, a weird and crazy father, but a father none the less. I quickly put my contacts in (don't want to scare the mortals) and glanced at the clock. It was five in the morning. I'd spent all day getting my weapons ready, which when I looked down I noticed were in plain view. Damn, that wasn't going to work now was it?

" What's wrong?" Lanina asked, trying to ignore the Cullen's as they walked in, along with Lin. They had their game faces on, which I thought just looked hilarious and not scary at all.

" I have to change, I forgot about my weapons." I replied. I took the knives out of the holders strapped to my legs and removed the gun from my jacket. I handed them to Lanina, who placed them on our antique coffee table and ran upstairs. I felt so naked without my weapons.

" Need help?" Travis teased, I could hear Edward growl softly. I smirked and leaned on the banister.

" Why not? Come on up babe." He came darting up the stairs, an eager grin on his face that left as soon as he was out of view. " That's right, let's not get too excited." I mumbled and walked into my room. He closed the door behind us and sat on my bed, looking at me. I scowled and took a pair of black pants out of my closet along with a black tank top.

" That outfit will drive him crazy." Travis whispered. I quickly changed and then sat next to him. I hesitantly put my hand on his and looked at him.

" Travis, why are you going along with this?" I asked quietly.

" Because I'd rather have you this way than no way at all." My eyes opened wide.

" What?" I wasn't used to that at all, I'd been alone for the last twenty years for Pete's sake! And my last relationship hadn't exactly ended happily.

" Oh lose the innocent act, you know how I feel about you Noleen. Don't get all girlish on me now! I know you don't think of me that way, don't worry. Now, let's go downstairs and pretend nothing happened. Well, we can pretend something happened, just not this." I smiled and kissed him gently.

" You're a good guy Travis."

" Duh. Now let's go my sweet." We stood up and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

" Don't call me that."

" It's either my sweet or pumpkin darlin'." I grimaced, I hated pet names.

" My sweet will work." He grinned and opened the door.

" After you my sweet." I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs. The Cullen's and Lin were all sitting down, only Lanina was standing. And she was glaring at them like she wanted to just light them all on fire. I loved my friends. I caught Edward looking at me and smirked. Boys, so typical. " Told you." Travis whispered in my ear.

" Yes you did." I whispered back. " Now go get your contacts in." He frowned.

" I don't like them, they're uncomfortable."

" It's either get them in, or get probed at by scientists." He considered his options for a second then walked into the kitchen to get his contacts. I couldn't believe he'd had to think about it in the first place, he was probably thinking the scientists may be busty women. Again, boys are so-o typical. " Hey Lan, where's our wrist holders?" She shrugged her shoulders and looked around while I put my gun in the back of my pants and slid my boots on.

" Here you go." She threw the small, black holders at me; I caught them gracefully and put them on my wrists.

" Those are never going to get past airport security." Carlisle told me and pointed to my knives, gun and suitcase. I stuck the knives in the holders and flicked my wrist, they slid onto the palm of my hand in a second. Perfect.

" Wanna make a bet?" I questioned him casually.

" I will, hundred b bucks says you don't get past." Emmett spoke up, looking like a smug grizzly bear.

" Deal." I smiled and tossed the leg holders in my suitcase, I'd use them most likely. " Hey Travis, bring me my jacket."

" Which one?"

" Umm, the black one."

" Again, which one?" I chuckled and practiced using my knives, not that I needed practice.

" Leather."

" Got it." He walked in , now with brown eyes and handed me my coat.

" Thanks babe." I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him.

" No problem." He breathed when I pulled away. His eyes looking black even with the contacts.

" You shouldn't rely on your weapons." Edward said. I turned to him.

" I don't, they're just nice to have." Jasper stood up, still looking angry about yesterday and me revealing his dirty little secret. Well, one of them. Two if you counted the cheating on cards.

" Prove it." He stood in front of me, his gaze not wavering off mine.

" Jasper-" Alice said, sounded worried.

" Scared?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

" Of course not." I turned back to Jasper and grinned.

" Okay, you're on. Let's go out back." Everyone followed me outside, Lanina and Trent looked amused in the back of the line.

" You sure you want to do this? Jasper is older than you by a large amount Noleen." Carlisle said.

" Age ain't nothing but a number. Bring it." Jasper ran towards me, but I simply held out a hand and pushed him back. He came towards me again, a little faster, and actually managed to punch me across the face before I kicked him in the stomach and grabbed his arm. I twisted it around his back, hearing it break in at least three different places. He yelped in pain so I let him go.

" Holy shit." I heard someone whisper. I held out my hand and helped him up.

" Good try, you actually hit me." He smiled weakly.

" Thanks. . . I think."

" You'll heal in an hour, tops." He nodded his head and walked away. " Hey Jazz." I called out, he faced me slowly. " You're cool, not many people would've down that. I respect that."

" Thanks Noleen." He smiled genuinely and embraced Alice, assuring her he was fine.

" Where are we going to leave our cars?" Esme questioned me.

" My friend is coming to pick my car and Travis's bike up. You're on your own." The smile that was on her face faded.

" I see."

" I said I respected Jasper, not the rest of you." I pointed out, knowing that was what she thought. That I'd just forgiven them all. Hell no.

" That's not fair Bella! It was twenty damn years ago!" Alice cried. " When will you forgive us?" 

" You left her, she shouldn't forgive you at all. " Lanina growled. Her eyes an onyx black.

" We did it to help her!" Rosalie yelled. That was it.

" No, you did it because Edward here wanted to leave me. Because according to him he didn't love me anymore. You all left me instead of telling him to go himself and deal with whatever fucking problems he had!" I yelled back, my anger rising.

" He wanted to give you a life." Carlisle said calmly, I couldn't help but laugh bitterly.

" Some life! I was in agony over losing him for two weeks and then I get changed by a crazy, British bitch of a vampire instead of the man I loved. Nice god damn job of protecting your little human." I stormed off, Edward ran after me and grabbed my arm.

" Bella-" He started and swung me around to face him. I growled and shoved him away.

" Get your filthy hands off me." I sneered.

" I'm so sorry." He whispered, his sorrowful eyes gazing at me.

" So am I Edward, for ever loving you." I walked away from him, my hands clenched tightly.


	10. Chapter 10 Luck of the Irish

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 10- The luck of the Irish**

I walked through the metal detector, making sure I could see the surprised look on Emmett's face. Sure enough, his jaw was to the floor. I smirked and picked up my stuff. " How in the world did you do that?" He whispered as soon as he passed.

" Wards are a wonderful thing. Disguised my weapons. Now, pay up." Grumbling he handed me the hundred dollars. I caught him saying something about it 'not being fair' and that I 'cheated'. For such a big guy, he certainly was a whiner. Lanina and Travis caught up with me, I wasn't really talking to the Cullen's at the moment. And ever since my little outburst, they weren't really talking to me. Not that I cared. " What number are you guys?"

" 42 B." Travis told me.

" 42 C." Lanina replied. I looked at my ticket.

" Hmm, I'm 36 A. Wonder who I'm sitting by, hopefully not a good smelling mortal. I'd hate to wait 'til I'm off the plane to eat them."

" You're nuts." Lanina chuckled. I shrugged my shoulders and turned around, hoping I was next to Lin. At least I could tolerate her, a little.

" Who's in the 36's?" I questioned them. They stared at me then slowly Edward and Alice raised their hands. I nodded my head, of course they were. " I have come to the conclusion that someone hates me. That there is a God and he hates me." I massaged my temple with two fingers and sighed.

" Switch with me." Travis told Edward. Edward sneered and shook his head.

" Why should I?"

" Because she's my girlfriend lover boy, you blew it. Give me your ticket." Edward growled and looked like he was about to attack Travis. I stepped in between them, my hands raised.

" Okay first of all, I'm not a piece of meat 'kay? Second, Travis just let it go and sit by Lanina. I'll just sit by Alice."

" But-"

" No buts, live with it." He began to growl, low enough so humans wouldn't hear him. I growled back, sure my eyes were black. " Do it." I said. After a moment he nodded his head and just walked away.

" Wow. . . You sure know how to get people to listen to you don't you?" Alice quipped, a smile on her face.

" Yeah. . . Let me get something straight, this doesn't mean we're friends okay? I just didn't want him groping me the whole damn plane ride. Alice shrugged her shoulders, her smile still plastered on.

" You'll forgive us sometime Noleen. . . I know it."

" Don't get your hopes up." I muttered and walked towards the boarding area.

" You can't be mad at us forever!" She yelled.

" Wanna bet on that?"

" Don't do it Alice, she cheats and will win." Emmett spoke up. I chuckled and gave the lady my ticket. This was going to be a very long plane ride. . .

" Can I get you guys anything?" A blond stewardess asked us. Her eyes were mostly on Edward, she was ogling him big time.

" No thank you." He answered, dazzling her like he did everyone. 'Like he used to do to you.' I thought. For a brief second I could feel his lips on my neck, but then shook the memory away. I was spending way to much time with them.

" So Noleen. . . What have you been up too?" Alice asked me innocently. I turned to her, a look of surprise on my face.

" Please tell me you're joking." I responded. She grinned and took my hand. I quickly pulled it away and wiped it on my jacket. " Don't touch me."

" No matter what you think, we all missed you."

" Wouldn't have had to miss me if you'd stayed now would you?" For a small moment she frowned, but then pushed the frown away and smiled again.

" Well no I suppose. . . " I sighed and leaned my head against the back of the seat.

" I became a well known assassin with bitterness in my frozen heart. I fought for everything I have, have killed many people, and don't regret a damn thing." I peeked at Edward and changed my mind. " Well there's one thing I regret." I whispered. Alice took my hand again, but for some reason I didn't push her away.

" You're so cold now. . .I remember when you'd trip and blush a crazy red." Her eyes spaced out for a second, I assumed she was remembering something. Probably the past, when I was a human.

" Yeah, well some things change when you become a vampire don't they?"

" Yeah. . They do." She said quietly. " I'm sorry Noleen, you're right. We shouldn't have left you." Now I took my hand away, that was enough with the hallmark moment.

" Yeah well, can't go back in time can you?" She shook her head no and glanced at Edward. He was staring at me, his eyes kind of dark.

" Someone needs a big juicy deer to snack on don't they." I teased.

" Better than a human, tell me Noleen-" He stopped on my new name, then regained himself. " How many people have you killed?"

" People? Maybe. . . Fifty." Alice's eyes opened wide.

" Fifty?" I nodded my head yes and laid back down, closing my eyes.

" They all deserved it, well according to the people who wanted them dead."

" You killed them for money?" She asked.

" Yup, and lots of it at that. Vampires are a low fee. Humans are slightly higher. Demons and werewolves are the highest, but also the funniest to kill. Disgusted yet?"

" No. . . You're still Bella underneath all of this."

" No. . . I'm not."

" What happened to your sire? I'd love to meet her and see if she's as evil as you." Rosalie growled from in front of us, I smiled and kicked her seat; hard. She growled a little louder.

" Dead." She whipped around, interested in my answer.

" Who killed her?" Edward questioned me. I turned to him and smiled.

" Yours truly. Set her on fire. Ask Lanina, we had the same sire."

" But, why?"

" Let's say I was a little bitter about my predicament."

" So you killed her." Jasper spoke up, he was seated next to Rosalie and Emmett was beside him.

" You bet your ass I did, and it felt damn good."

" I'm sure it did, I would've done the same thing." Emmett replied. I stared at him.

" Oh really?"

" Yeah, if she made me a mo-" He stopped and looked at me. I grinned.

" A what Emmett?"

" A monster." He whispered. " Sorry Noleen."

" I've been called worse." And that was all I said for the rest of the trip, not having anything else worth saying, I pretended to sleep.

I knocked on the heavy wooden door, the rain pouring onto my head. " Come on Phil! Open your damn door!" I yelled. Suddenly the door swung open and a very scared looking vampire stood in front of me.

" Oh Noleen! Thank God you're here!" He cried. My smirk dropped, something was up.

" What did you do now Phillip?"

" Well, you see. . . Why don't you come in and get settled, then I'll tell you." He said quickly in his thick Irish accent. I stepped aside and let everyone in, his eyes opened wide. " This isn't a hotel Noleen."

" You want my help?" He looked at the Cullen's and Lin, a smile on his face.

" Please, make yourself at home." I chuckled, that was just like Phillip. He turned into the perfect house guest when he needed something.  
" Lanina! Dearie give your uncle Phil a hug." She hugged him tightly, she always got along with him better than I did.

" Hey Phil." Phil was our sire's brother. Well, vampire brother. They had the same sire. I set my suitcase down and walked in front of the fireplace, fire crackled high.

" What do you need Phil?" He fidgeted a little then sat down, his face creased with worry.

" I was gambling and-"

" Phil! What did I tell you about your gambling problems! You're a horrible gambler!" I shouted.

" I know, I know! But this time I had a little bit o' luck then. . . Well I lost."

" How much do you owe?"

" Umm. . . My death to a demon." He smiled sheepishly. My jaw dropped and I was silent for a few seconds.

" You bet your life to a demon? What happened to playing for money!" 

" I didn't have any." I groaned and started to pace.

" Which one?" He fidgeted again, waiting to answer. " Which one Phil?" I repeated.

" Belthazor." He whispered.

" WHAT!" I screamed. " You bet your life to him! You dumbass-" I must have ranted for at least ten minutes.

" Noleen I know! Can you help me?" I put my hands on my hips, my lips pursed in frustration.

" Fine, but here's what you're going to do for me."

" Anything."

" You are going to go to find out anything about a man named Tai being kidnapped."

" Okay." He looked relieved, I knew why.

" And you owe me half a million." His face dropped, and if possible, paled.

" Half a million?!?"

" I'm going after one of the highest demons there is. You're lucky I'm not asking for more. Get the money Phil. I know you have it you cheap ass." He sighed and got up, walking downstairs. A few minutes later he returned with a suitcase full of money. I gave it to Travis to count and turned back to Phil. " When?"

" Tonight at the pier."

" Fine. . . God Phil, I'm going to kill you one of these days."

" I know." I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out some holy water and a cross.

" Carlisle, you read Latin correct?"

" Yes Noleen."

" Know the part about exorsizing by heart?"

" I'd have to look it up, but most of it I do."

" Good, you're coming with."

" Bella, I don't want him going." Esme told me.

" Frankly, I don't care. He isn't going to die, don't worry."

" You don't know that!" She was getting hysterical, dear God why me?

" Alice?" Alice closed her eyes and shook her head.

" He'll be fine." She whispered to Esme. I stood up, the holy water in one hand and my cross in another.

" Told you. He'll be fine." I stuck the cross in my pocket along with the vials of holy water. Just my luck, I'd have to deal with a demon and try to find the people who tried to kill my father. . . I really needed a vacation.

**Thanks to everyone for reading!! Hope you liked this chapter. And I just thought of the name Noleen, I just like the name and thought it was unique and kind of fit the character. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll make sure all my updates get out as fast as possible!! Chapter 1 of hot desire with a cold heart is up, check it out!!!**

**Until next time, **

**Faith**


	11. Chapter 11 Breaking Point

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 11- Breaking point**

I walked onto the pier, my boots clacking against the wood. A strong gust of wind blew my coat open. Belthazor stood there, his eyes black. He growled low and deep. I tensed my hands, demons weren't the most fun to fight. Well some were, but he reeked of power. He wouldn't be a fun fight. He was in a human body like I'd expected, most demons don't want to waste their energy by appearing as themselves so they take a human shell to use. " You're not Phillip." He snarled. I smiled and waved brightly.

" Wow, you get a gold star today Belthie!" I replied. He growled and the next thing I knew he was in front of me, his eyes staring into mine. He sniffed my neck and grinned.

" Noleen, what a pleasure to meet you." Contrary to many beliefs, demons have a great sense of smell. That's so no matter where you are, they'll hunt your ass down. But once they go back to hell, the scent is gone. I never could figure out that one.

" I'm sure you won't think that while I'm sending you back to hell."

" Is that why Phillip sent you? To save him by exorcising me?"

" Pretty much."

" Tell you what, I'll forget about his debt if you give me your soul." I smiled brighter and shook my head.

" Not a chance Bucko." I threw my cross at him, it quickly latched onto his skin. I loved that thing. He screamed and fell to the ground. I narrowed my eyes, this was too easy. A suspicious too easy. He looked back up at me and started to laugh.

" No believable eh?" Suddenly he swung out and kicked me a couple feet away. I slammed down onto the pier, which broke under my weight, and fell into the water. I scowled and grabbed onto a leg, pulling myself back up. As soon as I was back on the pier I faced him.

" Why didn't that work?" I questioned.

" I'm too high of a demon for a petty cross to work. Try again." I threw a vial of holy water at him, but it just soaked into his skin. " Hmm, seems that don't work either." He flicked his head up, sending me flying onto the sand. That was it, I was getting pissed.

" Carlisle now!" I yelled. Carlisle began chanting. Belthazor looked around, trying to find him.

" Where's your friend Noleen?" He asked, sounding pissed. I stood back up and wiped the sand off me. Then I ran at him full speed, slamming him onto the ground.

" Like I'm going to tell you." I punched him hard, causing the human to bleed. He smirked and wiped away the blood.

" My turn." He slammed a fist into the side of my face, causing me to fall off him and roll.

" Damn you." I growled. He snickered, which was odd, and walked over to me. He grabbed my hair and whipped my head back. Something Carlisle said caused him to fall to the sand beside me. I felt another vial digging into my leg, time to get creative. I yanked it out, and while he was struggling to get back up, jammed the liquid into his throat. He gagged and tried to spit it up, but I covered his mouth and forced him to swallow it. This time when he screamed, I could tell it was real. " Lookie here, turns out holy water does work!" He growled and grabbed my throat. " I'm dead, not going to work." I struggled to say. It sounded like I was sucking helium or something, but my point got across.

" Not if I squeeze it off."

" Carlisle!!" I yelled, or squealed. " Let's hurry up." Suddenly Belthazor dropped to the ground and a black smoke came out of the humans mouth, seeping into the ground. I massaged my throat and looked around. Carlisle came out of the bushes, a smile on his face.

" It's complete." He said. I pointed to the scorched sand and nodded.

" I can tell. Thanks." He closed his bible and shrugged his shoulders.

" No problem. Am I cool now?" He teased. I chuckled and then sighed.

" Yeah Carlisle, you're cool." I got into my car and blasted the radio, he slid in next to me. " You all are, except Rosalie and Edward. How's that?"

" Why Rosalie?" He questioned me.

" Because she was a bitch to me when I was alive."

" I see." I turned to him and grinned.

" Hey, like I said Carlisle my man, I'm not one to forgive easily. . . " It got quiet in the car.

" I'm sorry, I should have told him we couldn't leave." He whispered.

" Don't worry about it, at least I'm a vampire now."

" What was your sire like?" I took a minute, how could I explain that crazy, demented, bitch?

" She was a bitch, crazy and demented." That would work. " She wanted like this great creation of hers. And when she saw me, ding ding! I won."

" Creation?"

" She knew she was going to die soon, many people disliked her. So she wanted someone to teach and make like her. She had tried Lanina, but she was a rebel you could say. So, when I was driving home one day she attacked me and turned me. I pretended like I was taking everything in and once she taught me enough, I killed her."

" Wow."

" She was evil Carlisle, you think I'm bad. . . She would kill innocent people and children."

" And you haven't?"

" No. . . No children and no innocent people. Rapists, killers, muggers, they're who I target."

" You should-" I held up my hand, we were in front of Phillips house.

" Don't preach to me Carlisle, I'm not changing my diet. I'm not forming into some little, whiner who hates violence and yearns for world peace. Frankly, I like me the way I am and-" Carlisle got out of the car and shut the door. I stared at him in shock, then darted out of the car myself. " Oh hell no!" I yelled. " You did not just get out while I was talking to you!" He turned to me slowly.

" You don't listen to anything Noleen! You're so damn stubborn! You won't take in anything else people have to say, it's your way or the highway isn't it?"

" You bet your ass it is!"

" Why?" His voice was getting a little louder now.

" Because when I was human people always told me what to do. Who to be. Hell, you guys wouldn't let me do anything because I was this precious human. Well I'm not a human anymore Carlisle! I'm a pissed off vampire with a lot of resentment in my body and mind. You don't understand what it was like to think I was never good enough for your son. When he said he didn't love me, my heart broke. A pain so deep entered my body, I thought I was going to die right then and there. So don't tell me I should listen to you or other people, because no one ever listened to me." I stormed inside Phillip's house and punched a wall, breaking it underneath my fist. " Damn it!" I screamed.

" Noleen, baby. Calm down." Travis whispered. His hand on my shoulder. I turned around deadly slow and growled.

" Don't touch me."

" Noleen?" Lanina questioned. " What's up?" I shook my head and ran out Phillip's back door, I reached my breaking point and I needed to be alone or someone was going to get ripped to shreds.

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but I just wanted to end it there. I just thought it was a good place to end. And yes, I watch Charmed, that's where Belthie came from haha. Hope you liked it!!! Read and Review! **

**Until next time, **

**Faith**


	12. Chapter 12 Enemies

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 12- Enemies**

The moonlight shined down on me. Phillip was sitting beside me on the grass. Neither one of us were saying anything; Phil knew I had to think things through first. " To be or not to be, that tis the question." Phillip said suddenly. I turned to him in confusion.

" Huh?" I replied. He smiled and tore out a weed from the ground.

" Shakespeare!"

" I know who it is, but why did you say it?"

" You have a decision to make Noleen. To either be yourself or not be. I know you still feel something for all the Cullen's, even Edward. You need to decide whether or not you're going to stay you or become one of them." I didn't say anything, I knew he was right.

" What should I do?" I whispered after a couple minutes.

" I can't be the one to tell you that Leen; only you can decide. But I like you just the way you are, you're a wonderful girl." I smiled, somehow Phil always knew what to say in these kinds of situations. It made saving his ass mean more.

" Thanks Uncle Phil." He squeezed my shoulder then got up.

" I'm going to head inside. Think about what I said okay?"

" Will do." I watched him walk away then turned back to the stars and moon.

Phillip had been right about one thing, I did still care about the Cullen's. Since seeing them again, I'd been remembering things from the past. How happy I was with them, how I'd loved them like they were my own family. How they'd been my best friends, well except Rosalie. Then there was Edward, the one man I'd ever truly loved. When he'd left. . . It hurt worse than changing almost. If someone could die from a broken heart, I would've.

But even if we became close again, they'd want me to change. And I couldn't become just some lap dog who rolled over on cur. I was powerful, I was strong and most of all I was prideful. I liked myself just the way I was. I enjoyed the thrill of a run and working with Lanina; it was a good life. This was the new me, and I knew the Cullen's wouldn't be able to accept all I was now easily, if at all.

Standing up, I felt small drops of rain pattering on my head. This was who I was. I was a human drinker and a hunter. I wouldn't change myself for no one, no matter how much I cared about them. Making my decision, I turned and walked back inside Phil's house. Every eye turned to me. " This is who I am." I started, looking at each of the Cullen's. " I'm not going to change for anyone, no matter how important you are to me. Maybe one day I can forgive all of you. . . But right now I can't. I don't think any of you know how much you hurt me."

" But there's a change you'll forgive us someday?" Esme asked. I shook my head slowly. Alice stood up and walked over to me.

" I can live with that." She said softly and hugged my quickly. Phillip winked from in the corner.

" You're too nice." Lanina teased. " Make sure they grovel and beg." I smirked and nodded my head.

" Oh groveling is a must." Everyone laughed, even Edward. He was going to be the toughest to forgive; but I knew that eventually I would. Hell, I had eternity to get over my grudge. Lord knows that's enough for anyone let alone me.

" Do we have any ideas who could have kidnapped Tai and tried to kill your father?" Lanina questioned us. Everyone was seated in the living room, dawn was rising in the east slowly.

" No lately." I replied.

" Do you have any enemies?" Carlisle asked me. I chuckled and nodded my head yes.

" Of course I do, many in fact. But none know of my past. There's no way they could've known Charlie was my father." His brow scrunched in frustration. He looked quite handsome when agitated. Hmm. . . Interesting.

" What about you guys?" Phillip suddenly said, tearing me from my thoughts.

" Surely you cannot be saying we're at fault." Lanina snorted and rolled her eyes.

" Because you guys do nothing wrong." Phillip held up his hand, not wanting anyone bickering anymore than I did.

" No, what I meant was if you have any enemies who might know about Bella." Hearing him say my real name sent me aback with shock; I hadn't even known he knew my real name. The Cullen's shook their heads, obviously not as taken aback as me, and pushed it aside. But something clicked in me, something suddenly made sense.

The memory came fast and hard. Baseball with Edward and his family. " James." I whispered. " Holy shit!" I couldn't believe it. I'd assumed Victoria had given up on me, thinking I died twenty years ago.

" Victoria." Edward stated, thinking the same as me.

" The vampire whose mate you killed?" Lanina questioned. Edward shook his head yes. I was still in shock that the bitch was still after me.

" Why didn't we think of her in the first place?" Carlisle cursed aloud. I simply shrugged my shoulders, what did I care when we thought of her, as long as she was the one and I could get my hands on her to rip her apart.

" Doesn't matter. All we have to do now is find her, she'll be no problem to kill."

" I asked around but no one would tell me anything." Phillip told me.

" Well, we'll just have to change that won't we? Give me the name of the bar and I'll go squeeze some information out."

" I'll go with you." Edward said. Lanina chortled with laughed and stood up.

" You wouldn't last two seconds in a bar like that , you're way too prissy." She said to him. He scowled and stood up beside her.

" You don't know anything about me."

" I know that you don't have the balls to fit in there." He let out a low growl and stepped menacingly toward her. " I'm a monster, I'm not good enough for you, wah wah." He lunged at her, his eyes black with fury. She stepped out of the way easily so he, of course, hit the wall with a thud. I laughed for a brief moment then walked over to him, holding out my hand.

" Need help?" He took my hand and I pulled him up. For a second we just stared into each other's eyes, our lips close to touching. Gathering my senses I said, " Don't fuck with Lanina, she'll kill you." I pulled away and cleared my throat.

" I'm coming with you." He reiterated. Clearly I wasn't going to win this fight.

" Fine but you're going to need to borrow some of Travis's clothing."

" Why?"

" Because you can't walk into a demon bar in a beige turtleneck and not expect to get your ass kicked." Travis smirked and put his hands on Edward's shoulder.

" Come on pretty boy, let's make you bad."

" I can't wait to see this." Rosalie teased. Thinking of Travis's tight black jeans, I realized I couldn't either.


	13. Chapter 13 Watching

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 13- Watching**

Let me say this, good guys make good bad boys. An hour later, yes it took an hour to get Edward ready but that's beside the point; an hour later everyone watched Edward walk down the stairs. He wasn't wearing Travis's skin tight black jeans, he just had on regular blue jeans with a black t-shirt that had a skull decal on it along with a black leather jacket. His hair was in its usual disarray but it was dyed dark brown. In short, he looked good. " Damn Edward, looking pretty spiffy." Lanina said, her eyes glancing towards me. I made sure I didn't have a look of surprise or admiration on my face and smirked.

" He looks alright." I replied. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Travis put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

" Edward, you are now a man." I chuckled and nodded my head.

" No more pris for you. For now." Carlisle walked up, his eyes on Edward's hair.

" Will this come out?" He asked.

" He showers don't he?" Travis responded sarcastically. " Don't worry, Noleen's dyed her hair many times."

" Yes I have, now. . . We can't roll up on any of our cars so-"

" And why not?" Rosalie questioned. I rolled my eyes and turned to her, my hands on my hips.

" You want your precious cars getting stolen? Cause in that part of town, they will." She remained silent. " Didn't think so. So, Edward," I turned back to him, " Travis is going to teach you how to ride his bike. It's really not that hard."

" You know how to ride a motorcycle?" He replied, his face amused. I smiled back, a genuine smile to-boot.

" I'm a vampire of many talents." I watched Travis lead Edward outside. " Okay, we shouldn't be gone long."

" Be safe Noleen." Esme said. I nodded my head and made sure all my weapons were on. I'd changed too, into something a little more bad ass. Of course everything I wore was bad ass so it didn't really matter. I just had a bunch of sulfur on my other clothes. Now I was in a black t-shirt that had a large pink guitar on it, black jeans and a black sweatshirt. Okay, the pink guitar wasn't really badass, but I loved the shirt and it was comfortable.

" Lanina, if I don't call in two hours-"

" Go to the bar, I know. But don't worry, you'll be fine." I smiled and shook my head in agreement.

" I know, I just like having backup ready." I slipped some black converse on and sighed. " Okay, I think I'm ready. No one will suspect a thing with me dressed like this. Catch y'all later."

" Wait!" Alice cried out before I walked out. I faced her quickly, getting a tad irritated. She placed a necklace in my hands and wrapped my fingers around it. " For good luck." She whispered, her eyes shining bright. She didn't want me to look at it in front of the others.

" Thanks." I whispered. Then I walked out. Edward was sitting on the bike, he still had one foot on the ground and when he went to lift it the bike tipped. After seeing him look so graceful for so long, I couldn't help but crack up at him actually being clumsy. " It really isn't that hard." I told him. He frowned and looked at me.

" You've ridden before." Was his argument. I sighed and walked beside Travis.

" Should I just ride, he can hold onto my waist and sit in the back." Travis bit back his laughter. Edward's eyes met mine and he shook his head no. The next moment he was balancing on the bike and actually had it on.

" You're so bad." Travis said softly in my ear.

" I know." I said back. I climbed onto the back of the bike and put my arms around Edward's waist.

" Hold on tight." He joked.

" You're lucky I'm touching you at all, now drive." I replied. He laughed and took off.

The bar was hopping. There was no other word for it. It was hopping. We walked inside, Edward's hand was around my waist but only because we had to look like an innocent couple before I opened up a can of whoop-ass if needed. " Okay, you don't say a word. Got it?" I told him.

" Why?"

" Because you'll say something stupid. So just don't say anything at all."

" Whatever Bel- Noleen." I smirked, someone had an attitude. We walked over to the bar, I hit the table twice and sat down. A bartender came up, his eyes a deep red.

" Whatdya want?" His voice was scratchy and raspy.

" Bloody Mary." I teased. He smiled, obviously liking my humor and poured me my drink. I leaned on the table and blinked slowly. " I need some help with something, think you can be the one to assist me?" He glanced at Edward quickly, but then diverted his attention back to me.

" Anything for a pretty lady." I grinned, like giving candy to a baby.

" Have you ever heard the name Tai?" He blinked, clearly taken aback by my question.

" Noleen." He stated. Damn. My smile dropped and I stood up straighter.

" Yeah, what the hell? Do I have a fucking name tag on or something?" He shook his head and came closer to me.

" Someone's in here for you. They said you'd be asking about someone named Tai. He's in the back." The bartender pointed to a dark corner in the bar and then walked away. I frowned, how were these people one step ahead of me? How annoying.

" Come on." I said quietly and stood up. Edward and I made our way to the back of the bar, to the table the vampire had pointed out. The person turned around and my jaw dropped. " Laurent?" I questioned. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

" Ello love." I sat down at his table, a growl erupted from my throat.

" What are you doing here?"

" Saving your little friend Tai. Listen, some people are watching you Noleen, you need to be careful." Edward was just standing there, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

" How do you two know each other, other than the fact he was with James and Victoria?" He questioned me.

" Saved his ass once, long story. Sit down." I pulled out a chair and he plopped into it, still confused. Laurent's eyes opened wide and he grinned.

" Eddie! Well, what a surprise!! Last time I heard of you, you left Noleen here high and dry!" Edward growled softly. I put my hand on his, but quickly pulled it back.

" Calm down." I muttered instead. He looked at me, a small smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back on Laurent.

" Well, who's after me?" I asked him.

" Can't tell you that."

" You can if you don't want to end up dust."

" You don't scare me-" I stood up quickly and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to me.

" Who. . .Is. . .After. . .Me?" I asked slower, my eyes burning into his.

" I don't know her name."

" Is it Victoria?"

" Victoria was killed after spilling information on you."

" What information?"

" Your real name and where you lived. Also, who you are now."

" How did she know about me now?"

" Umm, not sure. She was dead before I could ask." He replied sarcastically. I let go of him and growled.

" So pretty much, you can tell me someone's after me, but not who it is."

" Pretty much." I threw my hands into the air.

" Well that's just dandy! That'll help me a lot Laurent."

" Ssh!" He exclaimed, looking around. " No one can know I told you or I'll end up like Victoria, ashes." I sat back down, a little suspicious about this whole thing. Something was up. . . I looked around, spotting someone in the corner, he was staring right at me. I smirked and pulled Laurent in front of me before the bullet could hit me. He let out a cry of pain, it was one of the guns I liked to use.

" You fucked with the wrong vampire." I threw him aside and turned to Edward. More vampires were popping up, hell even the bartender was packing. This was all a set up. And no one knew I was coming except. . . " Phillip." I whispered.

" What do we do?" Edward asked, standing beside me. I took out my guns and handed him one.

" Get the information we came here for."

**Oooo, all the drama and action! lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**

**Until next time**

**Faith**


	14. Chapter 14 Suffer

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 14- Suffer**

I shot two vampires and ducked, a bullet hit the wall behind me. " What the hell is going on!" Laurent yelled. I peered at him and kicked him out of the way before he got shot again.

" You mean you don't know?" I asked him. He looked up at me, surprised for some reason, and shook his head.

" No I don't know. Wait. . . Do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to set you up?"

" You're not the brightest crayon in the box Laurent."

" I may not be bright, but I also don't have a death wish." I nodded my head, believing that. " Hey, tell your boyfriend he's going to get hit if he don't shoot that-" I aimed my gun at the vampire Laurent was talking about and pulled the trigger. He went down. I whipped my head towards him and scowled.

" He's not my boyfriend."

" There's a major fight going on and that's what upsets you!" He cried. I rolled my eyes and tossed a knife at him.

" You want to live? Fight. I'm not saving your ass again." He picked it up and smirked.

" Gee thanks, you get me shot instead!"

" Oh stop whining, you'll be fine." Laurent may be a dick sometimes, but he knew how to fight. I'd want him on my team in a fight. Edward was holding his own, mostly sticking to hand fighting though. I jumped up and did a flip to the other side of the room. I quickly managed to take out five guys. " Hey you two, make your way over to the door." Edward lifted his head and his mouth dropped open.

" You jumped all the way over there?" He asked incredulously.

" What? You've never tried it?"

" I thought it was a myth." He replied after taking down a guy.

" You're a vampire and you think that's a myth? You're a myth Edward! You make no sense!" I yelled back, my fist connecting with a vampire's face. He flew into the wall. Soon Laurent and Edward made their way over to me and we ran out the door. I looked around, a look of shock on my face. " They trashed his bike!" I cried. " He'll kill em!"

" Run!" Edward yelled, taking me by the arm. I glanced behind us and saw some of the vampires getting up. I already had a dozen cuts, I didn't want to add to them. So I ran, hard and fast. Edward and Laurent managed to keep up with me, guess fear is a good motivator. They stopped running after us, but didn't stop shooting at us. So now I was running fast and had to dodge bullets for the next couple miles. Finally we stopped in front of Phillip's house. I kicked the door open and looked around. Phillip turned to me, his face ashen and his mouth opened.

" You!" I began, storming over to him. " You set us up!" I yelled.

" Noleen I had no choice, they were going to kill me! I had to-" I put my hand over his mouth.

" I don't want to have to kill you Phillip. So you better spill some information and fast." I growled. Laurent and Edward stood by the door, trying to explain everything. Lanina walked up beside me, her eyes black.

" You set her up?"

" Lanina, darling you have to-" She smacked him, hard.

" You're just like her." She sneered and walked over. Travis set off after her, trying to calm her down. I watched her walk out of the living room then turned back to him.

" Talk!" I commanded. " Talk or die."

" Noleen, I can't. You know that! Please! I knew you could take them,"

" What if I'd gone by myself? I'd probably be dead without the help of Edward and Laurent!"

" Noleen-"

" No Phillip, you either tell me something or you're ash."

" Nicholas. . . It's Nicholas." He cried out. My eyes opened wide and I dropped him from my iron tight grasp. Just his name sent a shiver up my spine.

" Nicholas." I whispered. " You're sire and her sire."

" He knows you killed her Noleen. You tried to hide it but he knows."

" He wants revenge."

" He wants more than that. He wants to see you suffer." I turned around, not wanting to look at him. I licked my lips and fell to the floor. Nicholas was one of the only vampires I was afraid of.

" I'm going to need help. . . And. . . You need to leave." I directed, looking at the Cullen's.

"Like hell we are!" Edward roared. " You could've died tonight Bella!" My eyes narrowed and I stood up, regaining my posture and attitude.

" Like you care. Go home, because I cannot guarantee your return if you help me with this."

" We want to help." Jasper said, his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and nodded my head once.

" Fine. But you better be prepared."

I was outside again, what can I say, I like the silence. A breeze rustled my hair out of my face and I sighed. I couldn't go up against him! He was strong, evil. " We'll be fine." Edward whispered, sitting next to me. I frowned and scooted over. I hated that I hadn't heard him walk up to me.

" What are you talking about?" I replied.

" I can tell you're nervous, I can see it on your face plainly."

" Gee thanks, I'll try to hide my feelings better next time." He chuckled softly and then sighed.

" I'm sorry Noleen. I left, because I thought it was what was best for you. Everything I said that day. . . I didn't mean any of it. I still loved you and still do. . . If I'd have known. . . ." He stopped for a minute, I assumed he was gathering his thoughts. " I don't deserve your forgivness, I know that it's just-"

" Would you stop doing that!" I exclaimed, standing up.

" Doing what?" He asked, standing up too.

" Feeling sorry for yourself! And all the whining! Looking back, you whine way too much mister. It's all you do!"

" Well, sorry for not wanting you to be with a monster!"

" That's just it Edward! I never thought you were a monster, hell I thought you were a God! You were the one that told yourself all those things. You are what you are, just accept it and move on!"

" It's not that easy for me Noleen!" We were both getting a little closer to each other, in the heat of the arguement.

" Why not!"

" Because I don't want to go to hell!" I paused, that's what had been wrong all that time? He thought he was going to hell?

" Oh Edward. . . " I muttered. " If anyone is going to hell here, it's me. You've done nothing wrong."

" You don't know my past Noleen."

" Was it worse than me now?" He smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. I couldn't fight it; I hugged him. " Repeat this okay?"

" Okay." He said, looking a little confused.

" God, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done wrong. I pray you can forgive me." He repeated that softly, his eyes deep. " There, you're forgiven and you have no chance of going to hell."

" But, I'm a vampire."

" A good one Edward, there's a difference." He smiled and embraced me tightly.

" Will you ever go back to being Bella?" He questioned me quietly. I shook my head no and smiled weakly.

" This is who I am Edward, Noleen. I was. . . Reborn if you will. I'm not going back, only forward." He put his hand on my cheek and smiled.

" Well, it has a nice ring to it." Then I did the most dreadful thing ever. . . I let him kiss me.

**Well, it happened!! Hope you liked it, I know I did! More to come soon! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**

**Oh, and the guns were used before when she shot Rosalie (hehe) they are a special brand that manange to inflict pain on a vampire. But it's only temporary, lasts maybe ten minutes per bullet. **

**Please excuse any grammtical/spelling errors, I wrote this chapter fairly quickly!**


	15. Chapter 15 Dread

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 15- Dread**

I quickly pushed him away and stood up, wiping my lips with my mouth. " What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him. He looked at me in confusion and slowly stood. " I'm. . . I'm still mad at you, so keep your lips off mine mister!"

" Noleen-" He started to come towards me but I stepped back.

" No touchy!" He ran a hand through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh.

" Noleen I've already said I'm sorry! I've practically begged you to forgive me! When will you? I still need you!"

" You should have thought about that before you broke my heart." I heard the back door open and saw Laurent step out. An amused smile played on his lips.

" Oh Noleen!" He said in a sing song voice. We both ignored him.

" I did it because I cared about you and didn't want you to get involved in all this!" Edward yelled. My fists clenched with anger.

" If you loved me you would've stuck by me! You would've protected me!" I yelled back.

" Noleen-"

" How could I have known this would happen?"

" Gee maybe from your sister that sees the future!!"

" NOLEEN!" Laurent exclaimed.

" WHAT?" Both Edward and I yelled at him. He sighed and pointed to the house.

" Your boyfriend is in there smooching your best friend."

" What?!" I darted inside and sure enough, Travis and Lanina were seated at the kitchen table. Kissing. " Has everyone gone crazy around here?" I cried. They broke apart, and I knew if Lanina could blush she would've been.

" Noleen, it's not-" Travis started. I held up my hand and let out a groan.

" It doesn't matter, we were never dating in the first place. Remember?" Travis grinned and went right back to kissing Lanina. I rolled my eyes and applied pressure to my temple with my fingers.

" You were never dating?" Edward whispered to me.

" Long story, don't feel like explaining."

" Give me the short version."

" I wanted to get back at you. . . Huh, maybe it wasn't that long of a story." I shrugged my shoulders and headed inside the living room; I needed a drink. A strong one. Too bad alcohol does nothing for a vampire. . . Damn. " Of course I could suck a drunk human, then that may have some effect on me." I muttered aloud.

" What?" Emmett asked me. I looked up and shook my head, sitting beside him.

" Don't ask." Edward was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen; his eyes deep with some emotion I didn't care to ask about. I leaned my head against the couch and let out a loud yell.

" What the hell was that?" Rosalie sneered.

" Gets rid of the tension. You should try it sometime, you seem uptight." I felt something poking me in the leg; upon digging my hand in my pocket I found Alice's necklace inside. I forgot about that. I glanced at Alice, she was staring at me. How. . . Creepy. 'Upstairs.' I mouthed. She nodded her head and flashed me ten fingers, ten minutes. I shook my head in agreement and walked up stairs. " I'm going to lay down, I need rest. Don't bother me." I looked at Edward once and then was upstairs. Those eyes, they'd haunted my thoughts for the past twenty years. . . I laid on Phillip's bed and looked at the necklace intently. _Alicia Marie Wentworth_ was engraved on the front of the locket. On the back it read_, "From mama and papa, we love you." _I opened the locket and gasped, a picture of Alice was inside. Well, not Alice now, Alice when she was maybe like ten years old. She had long black hair, but you could tell it was her. I looked up from the locket and would've had a heart attack if it was possible, Alice was by the end of the bed, looking at me. " Woah! Where the hell did you come from!" I exclaimed.

" Is that me Noleen?" She asked quietly. I shook my head.

" Yeah, it's you. Why?"

" I just found that a couple weeks ago, going through some boxes in the house. It was wrapped in the clothes I wore when I first found Carlisle. He never told me about it, and I don't remember having it. " She sat on the bed and her eyes opened wide. " Don't you see Noleen! It's a piece of my past! I can find out who I am! With your help."

" Woah, why do you need my help?"

" He hid it from me! I don't want any of them to know."

" He may have been trying to find it out too. This is an old locket, it'll be almost impossible to find the records needed."

" Almost being the key word. . . Can you help me? Please Noleen." I looked into her eyes, they were troubled yet fierce. She needed this, and I understood that. The need to know something.

" Fine. I'll see what I can do."

" Thank you Noleen!" She threw her arms around me in a tight embrace, sobbing a few dry tears. " Thank you so much."

" Yeah yeah, now get up and compose yourself."

" Sorry, it's just. After so long of not knowing. . . "

" I know. . . " She sat up and nodded her head.

" He really does love you you know."

" That may be true but-"

" Shouldn't that be all that matters? Everybody makes mistakes and you wanted to be a vampire anyways."

" I wanted to be turned by your family, not a monster."

" But it happened that way. Why waste more time by being bitter and why not just forget him." I closed my eyes and smiled bitterly.

" It wasn't how I was raised."

_I cringed as his hand swept along my jaw. His dark hair brushed my cheek and I inhaled sharply. " Such a beautiful pet." He whispered. _

_" I wish I could keep you all to myself." I clenched my fists and swallowed. I hated him, but didn't want to push him away. That would be dumb. _

_" Tell me Noleen, how long did you scream?" He asked me softly, his words caressing my ear. _

_" Get away from me Nicholas." Damn my speaking before thinking!_

_" Or what? Going to hurt me Noleen?"_

_" Nicholas. . . Get off me." He chuckled and pushed himself away, realeasing me from his grasp. _

_" You're mine Noleen, whether you want to admit it or not. You are bound to me through your sire, my sister. And I will have you." He told me, a shiver ran up my spine as I gazed in his crimson eyes. _

_" Over my dead body." He laughed again and bent down towards my ear. _

_" That can be arranged." _

I opened my eyes, a feeling of dread laid deep in my core. This was going to be hard, because one of the biggest vampires was after me. . . And he wanted me most likely dead. " Oh joy." I muttered. "Oh fucking joy."

Thanks for all-l-l the reviews! Seriously you guys rock! I'm over 200 now! Do you know how happy that makes me!!! I'll let you know, it makes me HAPPY! lol. Thank you all so much and please keep it up! I love knowing what you think!

**brwneyedgrl**- Your review made me laugh, so hard. Haha, just thought I'd let you know. haha.

**valb**- I love Travis too! If there wasn't Edward, I'd totally hook noleen and travis up.

**Micah**- Yeah, my grammer and spelling tends to suck, especially when I'm hurrying!

If anyone has any ?'s at all, please let me know and I will do my best to answer them!!!

Until next time,

Faith


	16. Chapter 16 It's all a little bittersweet

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 16- It's all a little bittersweet**

I finally got up and grudgingly went downstairs as soon as I saw the sun begin to rise. Travis was by the banister, a grin on his face. I scowled and rolled my eyes, this couldn't be good. " Oh love of my afterlife-" He began.

" No." I replied. He laughed and picked me up, swung me around, then placed me back on the floor. Meanwhile, I growled. I didn't enjoy all this lovey dovey crap.

" I'm in love!"

" You love anything with junk in the front and trunk Travis."

" Hmm, true. But it's real this time."

" What about me?"

" Well. . . I'll never have your heart Noleen, so I have to give up on you. Lanina on the other hand. . ."

" That's so disgusting." He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

" You wanted us to be friends."

" Not what I meant Travis! What happened, how did this go about?"

" We talked and one thing led to another and we kissed. Then you came barging in and well- actually she slapped me and hasn't talked to me since. But I think she's just scared."

" Or she really doesn't like you and was caught up in the moment."

" I think you're jealous." I sighed and shook my head.

" Travis, you caught me. I'm actually madly, truly, and deeply in love with you. And I didn't mean for that to sound like the Savage Garden song."

" I know you do. But, you have to help me win her over." I glared at him, was he serious? I didn't see any amusement or teasing in his eyes, he was dead serious. No pun intended.

" No way. Uh uh. Charm her yourself." I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm and swung me back around to him.

" Come on Nol! You have to help me!"

" Did you forget I have a master vampire after me? Did that slip your mind somehow?"

" After we get all that settled, will you help me?"

" I may be dead then." He gasped and put his hand over his mouth.

" Don't speak of such a horror. A world with no Noleen would be a truly horrible world!" He joked. I couldn't help but laugh, and then swatted him away.

" I'll think about it."

" Thank you lover!"

" Don't call me that!" I yelled as I walked away. God he was so-o-o annoying sometimes. I sat on the couch next to Carlisle, Alice's necklace in my pocket. Or should I say, Alicia? " Hey Carlisle." I cautiously said. He smiled and turned to me, his eyes a bright topaz. He'd fed recently. Must have been when I was upstairs thinking. " What's up?"

" Not much, what about you Noleen?" He responded.

" Oh, not much. Hey. . . What's Alice's real name? Like, full name?" I needed to get all the information I could before trying to piece together this puzzle; it would help if I knew that Carlisle knew something.

" Mary Alice Brandon." His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me questioningly. " Why do you want to know?" I bit my lip and smiled softly.

" Umm, just curious."

" I see. . . Well, that's her full name." I shifted in my seat and cleared my throat.

" And. . .How did you figure that out?" I bit my lip again and batted my eyelashes, trying to looking sweet and innocent. I don't think it was working. I hadn't done it in so long, I was a tad rusty.

" I don't remember. Again, why are you asking." I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye, she looked troubled. She probably thought I was going to rat her out. I turned my attention back to Carlisle and held up my hands.

" Just asking! Well, nice chatting with you Char, see you later!" I got up and walked over to Alice, a grin was plastered on her face.

" I told you I wouldn't tell anyone." I whispered. " Don't get your panties in a bunch next time granny." She giggled and nodded her head in agreement. Now, this was puzzling me too. How did Carlisle get a separate name then the one that was on the locket? Unless. . . My mind flashed. Nicholas had talked once about a family that was wanted by the master vampires. Something about something, I hadn't really been paying attention. But from what I remembered, there was a young girl he was fascinated with who- I gasped. Who disappeared around the same time Alice was placed in her mental institution. I looked at her, with her happy eyes and smile. She'd seen something as a human that had messed her up so bad she ended up in a rubber room with a different name. " Someone was trying to protect her." I thought aloud. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and jumped around. It was Edward, of course it was.

" Who was trying to protect who?" He questioned me.

" Umm. . . No one, I was just rambling. I think the better question here is why the hell are you sneaking up on me?" I smacked him on the chest and pushed him away. " Didn't I tell you no touchy!" He chuckled and shook his head.

" Yeah you did, but I need to talk to you."

" Doesn't everyone?" I muttered. " Listen Eddie, I don't have time. I need to figure out where Nicholas is, before he decides to come kill me when he figures out where I am! See this awful situation I'm in?"

" It won't take long. I swear." I sighed and swept a hand through my hair, fluffing it out a little. I pursed my lips in frustration and let out a groan.

" Ugh, fine. Outside." We went to head outside, but I remember what happened earlier and stopped. " Wait, no outside. Upstairs." No Noleen, beds. " Wait-"

" Noleen, I'm not going to try to jump your bones, I just want to talk." I scowled.

" You know for someone who can't read my mind, you're doing an awfully good job with it." He smiled, with that cheesy grin I'd loved so long ago. " Just go outside and shut up."

We walked outside into the rising dawn and sat on the wet, dewy grass. Millions of thoughts ran through my head. Why was it I always managed to get my life in peril? Edward cleared his throat and turned to me, tearing his gaze away from the sky. " "Before you, Noleen, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." He finally said. My jaw dropped and I shook my head.

" No, you're not doing this Edward! You're not going to sit here and tell me how much you love me and expect me to fall head over heels again! You broke my heart!" I stood up and clenched my fists angrily.

" I know Noleen, and I'm so, so sorry. If I could take it back I would! I swear-"

" Well too bad Edward! Because you can't take back the past! What's done is done! We can't just rewind-" He stood up and put his hands around my waist, then pressed his lips to mine. I suddenly felt weak in the knees, he could still do it. Still. . . Dazzle me. He pulled away and looked at me with those beautiful topaz eyes.

" Tell me you don't feel anything Noleen, and I'll just stop. But I know you do. I know you feel something, anything." He whispered, his cool breath on my cheek. For a moment, I just stared at him, into his eyes. Maybe I could just go back to the way I was. Maybe I could- No. It would never be the same, never again. I shook my head and pulled away.

" I can't Edward. We'll. . . We'll never be like we were. I don't know if I could ever trust you again and-"

" That's not what I asked you Noleen. I asked you if you still felt something towards me. I asked if you still loved me." I hardened up and shook my head slowly.

" No Edward. I don't. I stopped loving you a long time ago. So just leave me alone." I said coldly. I saw his face break, just like mine did so long ago. And it felt. . . Wrong. I didn't feel the bittersweet revenge I thought I would, there was no sense of accomplishment running through me. Just deep regret.

" Fine. Consider me. . . Just a friend then." And with that he turned and walked into the house. Leaving me alone. I sank to my knees and let out a dry sob. I was so stupid sometimes, letting my damn anger get the best of me. I'd just turned away the only man I'd ever love. Ever. For all eternity my heart would belong to him, and I just let him walk away. And my pride was too big to rush in that house and declare my love for him. I wouldn't allow myself to do it. I heard the door open and someone walk over to me.

" Go away." I muttered, not looking up. Lanina crouched down and smiled a crooked smile. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders as she shook her head no.

" Not a chance." She whispered and sat down beside me. She began pulling up grass. " What happened?"

" He confessed his love, and I turned him away. I'm an idiot Lan."

" Yeah, but you know that, so that helps."

" What am I going to do?"

" You are going to do what your little dead heart desires Noleen. Haven't you learned that? You may have said some stupid things, but if you really love him, you're going to be with him. There's no way you're going to just, let this die. You're not that stupid. I know you still love him Nol, and the past is the past. He said he was sorry and that he would take it back if he could. Sometimes. . . Sometimes you just have to let the past heal, no matter how hard it is, and forgive and forget."

" I suppose. . ." I sighed and laid down, looking up at the clouds. I was hungry. " Wanna go feed? I'm starving, maybe it'll help my mood."

" We just fed."

" No completely."

" True."

" So?"

" So sure, let's bring Travis along. He needs to feed too." I grinned as I got up.

" Sure, let's bring your boyfriend along."

" He's not my boyfriend."

" You guys were getting pretty serious."

" I was caught up in the moment."

" Oh really?" She held the backdoor open for me and growled.

" Yeah, really."

" Whatever." She was lying.

**Mad4anime**- I know that was her real name, but as you see, I'm kind of changing things around a bit. Er, a lot hehe.

**saphyree**- Yeah, I kind of have her have a lot of Sage's personality. But, I think Noleen is colder than Sage is. A lot colder haha. But she's not going to change much, a wee bit, but not much.

**micah**- no prob, and thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter!

**dangerous blonde** - that is too funny, good song haha!

**animallover0109**- no vicky didn't change her. She was changed by a british vampire, I don't think I have a name for her yet. She just always comes up as she haha. What Victoria did was rat out who Noleen was ( Bella), and where she used to live and such to Nicholas. Hopefully this helped your confusion a tad!

**LucidNightfall-**No, they're not going to fight over Noleen, simply because Travis knows she'll never love him like she loves Edward. Which is why he's trying to hook up with Lanina partly.

**Eclipse-Lover- **I am actually adding to Silent Lucidity, another one shot but this time in Bella's pov to answer some questions that were brought up. It should be posted in a couple days, so look for that :)

**I hope everyone liked this chapter, I wrote it fairly fast ( 20 mins I think, maybe 30) So please excuse any grammatical errors, I think I have all the spelling ones okay, but who knows! Haha, thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! haha. I'll keep writing as long as y'all keep reviewing, cause it makes me happy and pushing me to write as fast as I do I think. ( Listen to me bribing haha) **

**Until next time, **

**Faith**

**Ps- How did I come up with this? It just started off as a simple idea and as I keep writing it, new ideas keep forming and new plots come up! So, I'm glad everyone likes my idea as much as I did when I decided to write it! **


	17. Chapter 17 Story of my past

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 17- Story of my past**

Ahh, the sweet pulse of blood rushing through someone's neck. It was so. . . Yum. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, this one was truly evil, he'd molested his children. " You've been a bad, bad boy." I whispered in his neck. I knew my eyes were most likely onyx, he smelled good. Like chamomile, which was odd for a man. Hmm. I grazed my teeth along his neck, getting ready for the kill. Lanina had already fed and was waiting for me to finish, but I like taking my time. He whimpered beneath me, but didn't say a word. I kind of missed the struggling, ah well. I bit down and the sweet blood rushed into my mouth; filling me up. After sucking him dry, I wiped my mouth and set him aflame. He'd actually been quite filling.

" Done?" Lanina asked. I turned around and smirked, her eyes were a bright crimson. She'd fed good. I nodded my head and licked my lips, still tasting some blood on them.

" Yah, I'm done." We started walking back to my car when I heard a sudden noise from behind me. I turned around quickly, my knives already out. I couldn't see anyone, but I could sense them. They were hiding in the shadows. I walked along the alley, my steps slow and deliberate. " Here kitty kitty." I mocked, twirling my knives around. Lanina smiled and followed me. She liked a good fight more than me almost.

" Come out, come out wherever you are." She finished for me. A man laughed and stepped out from the darkness, his eyes amused. I frowned and put my knives away, it was only Aro.

" Hiding Aro? How childish of you." I said, there was no point in trying to fight him. The truth of the matter was, he was a master vampire and I really just wanted to cooperate, for once.

" Oh Noleen, you wound me with your cruel words." He replied, his Italian accent flowing from his mouth freely. I smiled and walked over to him.

" I heard Nicholas is after you, what have you done now?"

" Why do you care is a better question." He raised an eyebrow, a grin playing on his lips.

" Want the truth?"

" Nothing but." Lanina spoke up.

" Because, you're an asset to us Noleen. You're strong and would do a run well if we were to hire you. Let's just say. . . I'm checking up on a worker of mine. In other words, I don't want you to, bite the big one as you would say."

" I'm not your worker Aro. I've never even done a run for you-"

" Ah my sweet, that's in the future and this is now. Now, tell me what you've done to make him mad." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I sighed and pushed him away.

" I killed Annebelle." I whispered. His eyes opened wide and he giggled like a school boy about to get laid.

" That was you! And we thought it was some. . . Dangerous rogue vampire, it was only you?"

" What, don't think I'm dangerous Aro?"

" Oh no, I think you're plenty dangerous. But not to us, you're not that stupid. Tell me, why did you do it?"

" Because she was evil and-"

" Of course she was evil! But what could possibly possess you to kill someone Nicholas sired? You know how much he loves all his children."

" A little too much if you ask me." Lanina grumbled.

" I don't need you to protect me Aro. Just go back home to your little villa and leave me be." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I could tell he wanted to know more about what happened.

" Just tell me, did she scream?" He asked, a huge smile on his face and his eyes glowing with amusement. I scoffed and shook my head.

" You're truly a sick fucker Aro. Go home."

" Fine, if that's how you want it. But, you'll be hearing from us soon. Ta ta for now!" And then he was gone, just like that. I looked around, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

" How the hell did he-" I started but held up my hand. " You know what, I don't even want to know." Lanina laughed and we started back towards my car. This was too much.

We walked inside and were immediately greeted by Lin. She had a grimace on her face, and smacked me right across the face. " It's your fault!" She screamed. " Because of your actions Tai is dead!" I kicked the door shut and smacked her right back across the face.

" Number one, never hit me. Number two, what the hell are you talking you crazy bitch?" I cried. She screamed and came after me but I raised my leg and kicked her right across the face; she flew into the kitchen and fell onto the kitchen table. It broke beneath her weight. " Contain her please!" I asked Travis and turned to the Cullen's. " I'll ask again, what the hell is going on?"

" We just got this. It was dropped off on the door." Carlisle replied, handing me a letter. I took it and unfolded it. A gold ring slipped onto my palm, it was Tai's wedding ring. Or at least it looked like Tai's wedding ring.

" Was Tai's wedding band real gold?" I asked Lin. She growled a low yes as she struggled to get out of Travis's grasp. I smirked and lit my lighter, holding the ring over it. Her eyes opened wide in surprise and she yelled. " Oh chill." I watched as the band started to slowly melt, it wasn't real gold. I turned the lighter off and tossed it on the floor. " It's not real." I said simply and nodded to Travis to let her go. She just stood there, trying to contain all the information going through her head.

" What do you mean it's not real?" Jasper asked. I turned to him and smiled.

" I mean it's fake, not real gold."

" Well, why would Nicholas send us a fake ring and tell us Tai's dead?" Esme questioned me. I looked at Lanina who nodded, she'd take this one. I fell to the floor and closed my eyes; I really missed sleeping.

" Nicholas likes to make people go against each other, that way they kill themselves so he doesn't have to." She answered for me.

" It's a small part of why he's so dangerous. He's got brains and uses them." I added.

" Noleen, can you tell us exactly what happened, and why he's after you?" Carlisle spoke up. I leaned on my elbows, looking up at them. Did I really want to go back to that point in my life? Eh, why not. It's not like I cared what they thought. . .

_I stood on my tiptoes, looking through the bars. " Annebelle, when are you going to let me out?" I complained. She laughed and looked at me, her dark red eyes inspecting me. _

_" When you tell me you've learned your lesson and will never disobey me again."_

_" Fine, I've learned my lesson and I'll never disobey you again." She got up and walked over to me, unlocked the cell and slid the door open. She liked locking us up like caged animals when we disobeyed. Lanina and I were in that cage the most. _

_" You say that every time."_

_" And you always let me out." I told her, defying her already. She hated when we talked back. But she simply laughed and nodded her head. _

_" That I do." Something was up, I could see it in her eyes. _

_" What did you do?"_

_" Why do you ask?"_

_" Answer the question." She put her hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead; I had to bite back my snarl. She looked back at me, a sad smile on her face. _

_" I'll hate to lose you Noleen, you're a great fighter. You've truly mastered everything I've taught you so well." I swallowed and felt my heart drop, well figuratively of course. " You know I'll do anything for Nicholas, and he asked for you. So. . . You're going to live with him now." _

_" Like hell I am!" She giggled and started to walk away. _

_" You'll learn to love him Noleen, like I do." I looked around, no one else was here. Just me and her, and I knew I could take her. After all, she had taught me everything she knew. And I was better than her in many things. I wasn't going to be anyone's slave anymore and I knew Nicholas would be light-years worse than Annebelle. So I rushed towards her and knocked her to the ground. _

_" I'll be damned if I let anyone own me." I growled. She pushed me off and snarled. _

_" And what are you going to do about it? Little one?" I jumped towards the front of the room and grabbed the sword off the mantle; she liked having many weapons around. She turned around, her eyes shone with amusement. " You honestly think you'll be able to kill me?" _

_" I know it." I flipped towards her in the air and felt her kick me in the stomach. I fell to the ground and winced when she pulled me up by my hair. " Bad mistake." I whispered as I turned around, slicing her head right off. She fell to the ground in two pieces. I dropped the sword and ran out of there. I'd never heard of a vampire dying of beheading before, I hadn't known anyone was strong enough to slice the head off a master vampire. Guess I just proved myself wrong. I ran up to Lanina's room and pounded on the door. She opened it, her eyes scrunched in worry. _

_" What happened?"_

_" She's dead." Her eyes opened wide and she pulled me inside her room. _

_" How?" I quickly told her everything, that's when we decided we'd leave together._

" What happened then?" Alice questioned me, cutting me off. I frowned and shrugged my shoulders.

" We decided to open the business a few weeks later." Travis was sitting down, looking bored. He'd already heard this before.

" You actually managed to behead her with a sword?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head and bit my lip.

" I'm a tad strong too." I looked at the floor and sighed. " So, that's why Nicholas is after me. Because I killed one of his children, and because he never got me like he wanted.

" She was prostituting you out?" Rosalie asked me.

" Yup, and I killed her for it. I'd been a slave for long enough, there was no way in hell I was going to be his."

" Don't blame you." I sat up and stretched. Suddenly the door was kicked in and someone walked inside. My jaw dropped, crap.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Again, keep it up! Hope y'all liked this chapter! **

**animallover0109****- yup, I came up with a name! haha. Why is she mean? Because she's bitter, it's as simple as that. She's one bitter bitch haha. **

**micah****- Rambling and chocolate are two of my fav things :) Haha, thanks so much for reading! Love hearing from all my fans, and I have to say, you're one of my most entusiastic ones. (Btw, that's a good thing!)**

**kitti-of-death****- Nope, vicky was never Nicky's lover. He just found out she knew of Bella and captured her to get info. **

**xxvampirexatxheartxx****- The her was Annebelle, sorry I didn't realize I didn't have a name for her until last chapter haha. Hopefully that sorta clears it up. They're both Annebelle, Phillip's vamp sister and Noleen's Sire. And yes, belthazor is from charmed :)**

**seeking heaven****- I put the pennames up to answer their questions when they ask them! So they know I'm talking to them! **

**LucidNightfall****-Ah, I can't tell if they're getting back together, that would ruin the ending :) Yes, you won't know 'til the ending. Haha. I'm glad I inspired you! haha. And you were right about one thing on your review. Dear ol' Nicky does indeed know who Alice is and recognizes her. That'll happen either next chapter or the one after that. **

**AGAIN, thank you so-o-o-o much for reading. All you guys ROCK! Remember if you have any questions or anything, let me know and I'll let you know what's happening! **

**Until next time, **

**Faith**


	18. Chapter 18 Hell hath no fury

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 18-Hell hath no fury**

Nicholas never came to get people personally, never. At least, never before now. I watched him walk in, slow with a smile on his face. I backed up, Lanina and Travis were beside me. We were in front of the Cullen's, there was no way I was letting Nicholas get his filthy hands on them. He'd tear them apart. " Noleen, nice to see you again." He said. I straightened my head up and smirked.

" Really? I thought you'd be a tad bitter, considering I beheaded Annebelle and all." I replied. Lanina jabbed me with her elbow. Nicholas laughed and stepped in front of me. He put his finger on my chin and stroked the skin lightly.

" Oh Noleen, so young." He murmured. He glanced behind me and smiled. " Tell me, who are your friends?"

" What friends?" Yeah, that would work Noleen.

" The ones you're protecting."

"Oh. . . Those friends. They don't concern you Nicholas, you came for me; leave them out of this."

" Do you care about them that much Noleen?" He went to walk behind me but I held my hand against his chest, keeping him there. He laughed again, his crimson eyes inspecting me. " Let me through Noleen."

" No Nicholas, I won't let you near them." His smile faded, he was losing his nerves. He growled softly, but I matched it with one of my own. " I'm not afraid of you Nicholas." What a bunch of shit, eh, lying helps in these situations.

" No?" He questioned me. He put his hand around my wrist and pushed my close to him, so his cheek was next to mine. " Remember who made you." He said. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was stronger than me. Edward growled and pushed Nicholas off me. My eyes opened wide, but Nicholas already had him against the wall before I could do anything.

" Leave her alone." Edward snarled.

" Or what?" Nicholas responded, wanting Edward to say the wrong thing. Wanting a reason to kill him.

" Edward, just stay out of this." I warned.

" No Noleen," He began, he looked at me quickly then turned back to Nicholas. " Leave her alone." He reiterated.

" You care about him, why?" Nicholas asked me, ignoring Edward. I grabbed at his arm, and stepped in front of Edward.

" Just. . . Just leave him alone." His eyes wandered as he scoped out the rest of the Cullen's, his eyes landed on Alice. They brightened for a moment, I'd been right. He did know her. " Don't even think about it." I told him. He looked at me in surprise. " I know you know who she is, leave her alone." I whispered. Edward gasped from behind me. I saw more vampires filter into the living room, waiting for Nicholas's orders.

" Don't think for one second you can tell me what to do Noleen." He turned to the vampires and was ready to shout an order when I flicked my knives out and whipped them at the nearest two vamps. They went down in pain. I took my gun out of the back of my pants and shot two more. Nicholas grabbed my arm and smashed it into the wall, making me drop the gun. He growled menacingly and smacked me across the face. He shoved me to the ground, I flew a couple feet before hitting the banister. Travis leaped over to me and helped me up.

" Watch Alice." I whispered. He nodded and went to run over to her. But then he stopped. " What are you waiting for?" I yelled.

" She's not in there!" He yelled back. I pushed him aside and ran into the living room. Sure enough, she was being dragged outside by two vampires I'd been unable to hit. I jumped over Nicholas and started to run outside when he grabbed my hair and yanked me back. Everyone else was busy fighting off other vampires, he'd pretty much brought a frigging army.

" LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed at him as I whirled around and punched him in the gut. He was unfazed by the hit and smiled.

" You will be mine, and she will be mine." He dropped me from his grasp and started to walk out of the house.

" I'll come after you Nicholas, so help me God I will hunt down your ass." I snarled as the vampires began their way out of the house. He turned to me, his eyebrow raised.

" I'm looking forward to it. Until next time." And then they were all gone. Every single one of them. I turned to the Cullen's, Jasper was on the ground sobbing. I walked over to him and fell to the floor beside him. I wrapped my body around his in a tight hug; I knew his pain.

" We'll get her Jazz, I swear we will." I whispered and rubbed his back. It felt weird to be so. . . Nice. But I'd always liked him, he was sweet to me when I'd been human. Lanina walked up to me, her face grim.

" What are we going to do?" She asked simply.

" Go to Italy, find Aro and ask him where Nicholas is. He'll tell us." I replied.

" What makes you so sure?"

" I have no clue. But it has to work." I whispered. She nodded and got on the phone. She was reserving seats. There was no way in hell I was just going to sit on my ass while Alice was with him. I knew his ways and what he did to people; she wouldn't survive it alone. She'd break down, become just this. . . Zombie. I sighed and kept my tight grip on Jasper. " We'll get her back." I whispered in his ear. " We'll get her back." Or at least we better, because hell hath no fury like a vampire scorned.

**Sorry this is so-o-o short. It was mostly just a filler chapter. Next one will be MUCH longer, promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing, keep it up! Haha. Now, on to some questions!**

**javajunkie101- I love cliffys, sorry! haha. **

**Misfit band geek- Yes, I do love cliffys haha. Umm, Aro and Nicholas aren't enemies per say. He just likes Noleen more. haha. **

**hazeleyedhottie- no, Noleen will never probably be Bella again. She'll get a little less cold, but more or less this is who she is now. She doesn't want to change back to her old self, she likes Noleen haha. **

**Again, sorry it's so short. Like I said, it's one of those nasty filler chapters no one really likes to read or write. haha. Hope you liked it though!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	19. Chapter 19 Trap

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 19- Trap**

He took her, I'd let him take my friend from right under my hands. I bit back a sob; I felt so weak. I threw my carry-on onto the seat next to me. Edward sat in the other seat by me. " It'll be okay." He told me quietly. I looked at him and chuckled bitterly.

" You're confident eh? How do you know that?" I replied. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in the seat.

" Because I know that you won't let him hurt her, and I certainly won't let him hurt her. Neither will anyone else in my family. There's how many of us against him; I think the odds are in our favor."

" You don't know Nicholas, he's truly evil Edward. Even I'm frightened by him."

" But is he necessarily stronger than you? I don't think he is." I smiled weakly.

" Thank you." I whispered. " But you're wrong."

" I don't know, I'm almost never wrong Noleen." He smirked and closed his eyes. I looked at him intently, he was still beautiful. His face still looked like it was sculpted from marble. He still looked like a god. I glanced at the seats behind us; Lanina, Jasper and Travis were seated in the seats. I nodded my head towards Edward and at the same time they all put headphones on. I couldn't help but laugh, I swear it was all in one equal motion.

" I don't know if I can trust you." I finally whispered to him after a few moments. He opened his eyes and looked at me intensely.

" I don't think I would be able to trust me either." He whispered back. He took my hand in his and kissed it gently. Even looking like a bad boy he was a gentlemen. " But I'm asking you to give me a chance Noleen."

" I don't want to get hurt again Edward."

" I won't hurt you. I promise." I groaned and pulled my hand out of his.

" You can't promise that Edward! It's not a guaran-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence seeing as how his lips were pressed against mine in a heated kiss. When the kiss finally broke he smiled and kissed my nose.

" I still love you Noleen."

" I can't go through that again Edwar-" He put his finger over my mouth and shook his head.

" I know, and I swear to you I will never leave you again. Never. And I don't want you to change, I love you exactly how you are. I always have and always will. You're kinda hot as a bad girl anyways." I grinned and bit my lip.

" Think so?"

" Yes I do. So say it Noleen." He looked into my eyes and put his hand on my cheek, pulling my face close to me.

" I still love you Edward." I said softly and kissed his lips. " But it'll take time to get things back to how they were. I'll need time." He kissed me again and nodded his head.

" I have time." I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. It felt nice to have him wrap his arms around me again. No matter how much I'd try to deny it, it felt nice. And then my perfect moment was ruined when suddenly Lanina broke out in song.

" It's raining men! Halleluiah, it's a-raining men! Amen!" She sang off key and very badly. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at her. She smirked and threw it back, making kissy faces at me. My friends suck sometimes.

I knocked on the library door loudly. When no one answered, I kicked it down. I walked inside with a smile on my face. " Oh Aro!" I said in a sing- song voice. He was standing in front of the fireplace, and once I came in turned to me. His eyes were troubled but his face was wearing a smile.

" Noleen! What can I do for you." He replied warmly, walking over to me.

" Tell me where Nicholas lives."

" I can't do that."

" You can and you will."

" Just whom do you think you speak?" Marcus interrupted, tearing his gaze from some book of his. I never liked him, and he never liked me. And we liked it that way.

" I know to whom I speak." I mocked. " I also know I will be very pissed off if my friend dies and you could've helped prevent it. Tell me, who do you think will come after you when they're pissed? Me or Nicholas? And tell me this, who will succeed in killing at least one of you if one of us happens to come?" I snarled. Marcus snarled back. I stepped closer to him and whipped the sword I'd brought out.

" Now now! Put that away!" Aro exclaimed, stepping in between us. " There is no need to get violent Noleen."

" I beheaded one master vampire, I'll have no problem doing it to another. Tell me, how much do you like Jane? Cause she's never really been a favorite of mine."

" He lives in England." Aro said softly. I looked at him and smiled.

" That's more like it! Thanks Aro, buddy of mine! I'll need an address though, not just a country." He nodded his head and quickly wrote it down. Then he handed it to me and I pocketed it. He looked to everyone behind me, all ready to fight.

" I see you have your own little army." He said wearily. I shook my head and inspected him closely.

" What's wrong? What do you know that you want to tell me but fear you can't?" His eyes opened wide.

" How did you-"

" Your eyes. Just answer the question."

" He'll be waiting for you Noleen. You have to know that. You'll be walking into a trap."

" Since when do you care so much about a lower vampire?" Emmett growled. Aro turned his gaze to him and rose an eyebrow.

" I care because Noleen is not a lower vampire." I gave him a questioning look.

" What the hell are you talking about Aro? I'm only twenty years old."

" Yes, and yet you managed to kill a master vampire with a swipe of a sword. Don't you see Noleen?"

" No that's why I'm asking!" He sat me down gently and looked me in the eyes. " No bullshitting Aro." I warned him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

" You have the abilities of a master vampire." He told me simply.

" That's impossib-"

" No it is not seeing as how you do!" Caius replied out of nowhere. I frowned and stood up.

" I'm not putting up with this. I'm leaving and getting my friend back."

" He'll tell you all you need to know." Aro said. " Everything you need to know." He reiterated. I rose an eyebrow and simply nodded my head even though I had no clue what the hell he was talking about. " Be safe." He cried out to me before the library door was closed completely. I turned my family and was getting ready to talk when I stopped. My family. I thought of all of them as family again, Lin was an exception. When I had changed my mind about them again, I didn't know. But for once, all my bitterness was gone. I was sick of being angry. I smiled and lowered my head for a minute.

" Aro is right. We will be walking straight into a trap. But Nicholas will try to pit us against each other. So, I'm saying this right now. I forgive each and every one of you." I glanced at Edward, who smiled brightly. " This isn't going to be an easy fight, it'll be far from it. But we can survive this if we have no problems against one another and work together." Rosalie stepped forward and looked me straight in the eye.

" I didn't like you Noleen, but I've changed my mind recently. I know you can help me save my sister. So, yeah. . . " She gave me a quick hug and then stepped back to where she was. I smiled and shook my head.

" Ditto." I simply said. Then we left, boarded another plane and headed to England. The whole ride there I talked to Edward. About what'd been happening the last twenty years mostly. That's a lot of time to lose. But, it was okay. Because after all, he had forever to make it up to me.

I looked up at the castle in front of me and said, " Damn!" Everyone else murmured something along the same lines as they looked up at it also. It was huge. It looked like it'd been built centuries ago. Of course while thinking about it, I realized it probably had been. I banged on the heavy door and shouted out, " Yo! Nicholas! Guess wh-" I didn't finish because the next thing I knew we were all falling. He had a trap door as a welcome mat. How lovely. We landed in this dark, dungeon like place. It was dank and smelled of sewer. It wasn't a place I'd like to die in. Which from the look of a couple skeletons; I figured some people had.

" Well. . . This is just great." Lanina grumbled as she stood up. There was huge, iron bars in front of us. It seemed we were in one big cell. I heard someone move next to us.

" Noleen? Lanina?" Alice's voice came out of the darkness. I sighed in relief and nodded my head. Then slapped myself. Duh Noleen, she can't hear a nod.

" Yeah Alice, it's us. And the Cullen's. And Travis. . And Lin. It's the whole gang!"

" Help me!" She cried out. " Don't let him get me!" She cried out and sobbed.

" Alice, don't worry. No one's going to get you." Lanina said softly.

" No, no." She cried out. I walked up to the bars and tried to see what was going on. All of a sudden Alice screamed.

" ALICE!" I yelled. " ALICE HOLD ON!" I banged on the bars. " NICHOLAS LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jasper was swearing up a curse beside me. She screamed again, it sounded horrible. I shook the bars and tried to get them off, but couldn't. " I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HER NICHOLAS!" I screamed. A laugh came out of the shadows and he stepped out.

" Is that so?" He replied. I growled and all of a sudden the bars blew off, hitting Nicholas square in the chest.

**Ooo, that's an evil cliffy ain't it! Hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you know the drill! Let's answer some questions now.**

**xxiamemmaxx- I can't really say how he knows Alice. That would be giving a lot away. So, you'll just have to wait and see! Sorry!**

**Defying-Gravity-Girl- Lol, okay first of all Noleen didn't name herself. Annebelle named her that and she just stuck with it. And I know she's different from Bella, that's the whole point of the story. What would've happened if Edward left and she got bitten and was raised by an evil vampire? Which is well, the plot of this story lol. So really, Bella's dead and Noleen's here. Once she was bitten she was " reborn" as Noleen, and she doesn't plan on changing.**

**animalover0109- lol, yeah. She loves randomness like I do :) **

**hazeleyedhottie- yeah, after everything she's been through she can't go back to who she was. She isn't innocent anymore and in order to survive Annebelle she ultimitly had to change. **

**Micah- Yeah, Nicholas is like, one of the worst villians I've ever written. Haha. **

**ironfaery- Don't worry, I don't plan on changing Noleen's personality. ;) I like it too much. Haha.**

**melting gold- Again, I can't answer this without giving a lot away. So sorry but you'll have to wait and find out. I know, I'm evil. Damn me! haha. **

**Hope you all liked this chapter, it was fun to write! Hah, I don't really know why. R&R!**

**Until next time, **

**Faith**


	20. Chapter 20 Poison

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. And the blood thing belongs to Mr. Kripke who writes Supernatural. **

**Chapter 20- Poison**

I stood there in shock for a few seconds. How the hell did that happen? Nicholas looked as shocked as me. " Umm. Did I do that?" I whispered to Lanina. She shook her head no and looked down at her hands.

" I think I did." She whispered back. I walked out of the cell towards Nicholas. He heaved the bars off his chest and stood up; only to have me kick him back down. Then I stormed over to Alice's cell and peeked inside. A vampire was standing over Alice, an evil glint in his eye. She was huddled in a dark corner, whimpering.

" You leave her alone." I growled. He turned to me and smirked. " Lanina." She stepped beside me and waved her hands. Nothing happened. The man grinned and started to face Alice again. She let out a blood curdling scream. " Come on Lan!" I cried.

" I'm trying!" She cried back.

" Try harder! She glanced at me, fire in her eyes.

" Listen, I'm trying as hard as I can!" She shouted. Suddenly the bars flew off. I smiled and tapped her shoulder.

" Geez, control that temper of yours." She scowled as I walked inside the cell and kicked the vampire across the face. He fell to the floor and growled. I whipped out my sword, swung it around my head and then sliced his head right off. I knelt beside Alice; she had burn marks all over her. Fire, one of the only things that can hurt a vampire.

" Noleen." She whispered, her eyes dull.

" Oh Alice." I replied. She whimpered again and put her head on my shoulder.

" He showed me everything. My past." She said quietly in my ear. " It was horrible. . . So much blood."

" It'll be okay Alice. Don't you worry about a thing."

" My mom said the same thing." Her voice trailed off. I nodded my head.

" Yeah well, I'll stand by my word Alice. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." I helped her up and handed her to Jasper, who was standing right next to me. He wrapped her in his arms and whispered her name over and over, kissing her in between. Everybody was in the cell. Everybody except. . . " Edward." I said softly. " Where's Edward?" No one answered me, they were all crowded around Alice. " Where's Edward!" I shouted. Travis put his hand on my arm.

" He followed Nicholas." He told me. I shook my head and pushed him away.

" And you let him!"

" It's not like I can stop him Noleen!"

" You could've tried damn it." I tore away from the cell and ran up a set of stairs to the house. We were in what looked like a dungeon. I couldn't lose him; I just got him back! A dry sob escaped from my lips. What was he thinking? How strong did he think he was?

I kicked open doors, ran up stairs, went everywhere in that damn mansion and couldn't find them. Everywhere except the great hall. I let out a loud growl and stepped onto the oriental looking rug. Nicholas was holding Edward up against the wall. I flicked a knife and whirled it towards him; it hit him straight in the back. He cried out and dropped Edward. I ran over to him and helped him up. He looked like he had a fever. " I was trying to help you, protect you." He whispered. Nicholas yanked the knife out of his back and laughed.

" We'll see how much you love him when he's dead." He sneered.

" What did you do to him!" I yelled. I glanced at Edward and noticed a small droplet of blood on his lips. I wiped it away and gasped.

" That's right Noleen. Dead man's blood, the only known poison to vampires."

" No!" I cried as Edward fell to his knees, his body convulsing-trying to rid itself of the toxin.

" Yes! He's got maybe four hours left. Excruciating hours of course." I kissed Edward and then lunged towards Nicholas. He chuckled and pushed me into the stairs. He laid on top of me, his breath on my cheek. " You're mine. For the rest of eternity you belong to me." He whispered and kissed my neck.

" Never." I grunted and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. It didn't work.

" You are. Just like Alicia was supposed to be. But then those animal lovers got a hold of her and turned her into something that is no use for me."

" Why? Why did you want her?" A far-away look entered his eyes, he was delving into the past and because of my ability I saw everything he said.

" She was beautiful. She had long, beautiful black hair. She was witty and charming. She would've made a wonderful addition to my family. Her parents promised her to me to pay off a debt of theirs. But when I wasn't looking they ran away." I watched as Alice huddled inside her mother's arms while on a train away from her homeland. Then I saw them in a new house, screaming for their life.

" You found them." I stated, suddenly seeing why Alice was put in a mental hospital. " You found them and slaughtered them." I saw their faces as he tore them apart, limb from limb.

" Yes, every one of them except Alicia. Her aunt saved her before I could get to her. Then she changed her name and put her in a mental hospital. I was unable to find her for a long time. By the time I did, she was changed and a. . . Well, what she is now."

" Then who bit her?"

" I don't know my love. Now, less talking." He lowered his lips to mine; I could feel imaginary bile rising in my throat. I snarled and pulled my face from his.

" Get off me!" I cried. Then I lifted my knee to his groin. That hurt vampire and man alike. He groaned and rolled over to the side of me. I darted up and took my sword from its sheath. He grimaced as the pain from my knife multiplied.

" You think you can kill me?" He questioned me. I glanced at Edward who was shivering on the floor. My anger and hatred for Nicholas rose and I turned back to him.

" I know so, or I'll die trying."

" You don't want to pick a fight with me." He growled. His eyes flashing to black. I whirled the sword around me and smiled.

" Wanna make a bet?" I ran towards him and leaped into the air, landing behind him. He turned around and smirked.

" That sword will never pierce my skin."

" It pierced Annebelle's." He growled again and punched me in the stomach. We fought back and forth, going nowhere but circles. When suddenly he made a mistake and I took my chance. I rolled underneath his legs and stood up behind him. Before he could turn around, he was dead. I held the sword tight as I watched his head fall to the floor. It was over. I ran to Edward and put my sword away. He laughed and put his hand on my cheek.

" You know, you're kind of scary when you fight." He whispered. I picked him up, holding him in my arms. " I cannot believe you're carrying me." He mumbled.

" Shut up and focus on battling the blood." I replied. Before I could reach the steps to the dungeon I heard someone clapping from behind me. I slowly turned around and my jaw dropped. A man who looked exactly like Nicholas was coming down the steps, a grin on his face.

" My brother always was a fool." He said to me. I gulped and gave him a questioning look.

" Brother?"

" Yes, can't you tell? We're twins. I believe we've yet to be introduced. I'm Mitchell. The. . . Rebel of the family. You know-" He kicked Nicholas's head aside. " I couldn't quite believe you had the strength of a master vampire. Then I found you were the one to kill Annebelle and did some research."

" What did you find?"

" You're special Noleen. A very special person with very special blood."

" Special blood."

" Yes, I don't know the exact answer yes. But I promise to have one for you the next time we meet."

" Next time?" He smiled and kissed my hand, his eyes flashing.

" Oh yes. We shall be meeting again. Goodbye for now." I watched him leave as fast as he came. I knew he was probably ten times more dangerous than Nicholas, and that thought alone scared me. Just when I thought it was over. . . A new bridge for me to burn appears.

**So, that chapter takes care of a lot of questions. Chapter 20! Ah, it's come sooo soon! Haha. Just to let you all know here who thinks Noleen should get softer, she does but only a smidge. Not much. THANKS FOR READING! 313 reviews! You guys are awesome and make me day every day (irish accent there, oh yeah.) Okay, now for some comments from me and questions!**

**Eilish- the cookie was delicious, thanks :)**

**Micah- The bars are really heavy, made so the vampire's can't bend them, that's why Noleen couldn't. :)**

**Elven at Heart- No, there's no more powers for Noleen. Her powers are she can look into your bad deeds from the past and she isn't affected by any other power. **

**saphyree- No, what Noleen meant is she has only been a vampire for twenty years. So, she's only twenty years old as a vampire. Get it :) **

**Valajane- Phillip said that, not Nicholas. If I wrote it wrong that's my mistake, but that's a comment from Phillip and Annebelle was his "sister".**

**All the other questions where answered in this chapter so. Haha. Again, thanks for reading and keep up the reviews! (Hehe) Love y'all, y'all ROCK! **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	21. Chapter 21 Impossible

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 21- Impossible**

I ran down the stairs, Edward was moaning in pain. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Nicholas had a brother. I'd never even heard of him! Nicholas or Annebelle never mentioned him once. I heard the clattering of knives and the sounds of fists hitting stone skin. As I peeked around the corner I saw everyone fighting away Nicholas' evil henchmen vampire goons. I lowered Edward to the ground softly and whipped out my sword. " If you value your head I suggest you stop now." I shouted calmly. Everyone turned to me; the main goon stepped forward with a grin on his face. I recognized him. I also remembered I didn't like him.

" Noleen, what a surprise. My master will have a fun time ripping you apart." He said. I smiled innocently and walked right up to him.

" He'll have a hard time doing that seeing as how I just beheaded him." His grin dropped and his eyes glazed over with fear. Then he bent down to the floor and literally kissed the ground by my feet. " I was happy to see him dead too, but what the hell are you doing?" I questioned him.

" It's true then, what the books say. You are one of the great ones. I am at your service Noleen."

" I thnk you have me mixed up with somebody else dude." He shook his head fervently and stood up. He turned to the other vampires and barked a sharp order in Latin.

" You're mistaken. It's said that a vampire will be born with the powers of a master one. That is you. Is it not?" He asked me as soon as they were gone.

" Well. . . Yeah."

" So you see, everyone either wants you as an alliance or-"

" Dead." I cut in. He nodded his head and went to walk up the stairs, all the while reiterating that they were at my service. " Well, then wait." I spoke up before he was gone. He turned to me and waited for me to speak. " Take Lin up to her husband Tai and send them home afterwards. Keep someone there to watch them." He nodded his head once and waited for Lin to hug and say goodbye to everyone. Then he followed her up the stairs.

" Edward!" Esme cried out and dropped beside him. Everyone crowded around him, I pushed them aside and stood in front of him.

" Back up, he needs space." I ordered.

" What happened?" Carlisle demanded to know, completely ignoring my last comment.

" Nicholas poisoned him."

" You can't poison a vampire." Rosalie huffed. I turned to her and resisted the urge to flip her off.

" You also said you can't shoot them and I proved that wrong by shooting you didn't I?" That shut her up, and the look on her face was hilarious.

" How?" Esme asked.

" A dead man's blood. It's an old method to kill vampires, hasn't really been around in a while."

" Then how did you know about it?" Jasper spoke up. He was still holding Alice tightly.

" Annebelle used it quite often." I replied simply. " We need to get him home."

" Is there a cure? Can you get it out?" Emmett asked, looking scared for his brother's life. I shook my head no.

" There has to be a way!" Esme shrieked.

" The blood is already too far into his system. And I can't suck it out because then it would kill me. See my dilemma?"

" There has to be something." Carlisle stated.

" If there was don't you think I'd do it?" I yelled. " There's nothing!"

" We can't just give up!" Emmett shouted.

" Well what do you suggest we do!" Lanina shouted back. " Noleen's right, there's no way to cure this."

" There has to be!" Esme spoke up, her hand on Edward's forehead. " I won't let him die."

" Then what do you suggest? We turn back time?" Travis sighed, looking tired. Well, I had two people on my side. Suddenly I thought of Bob, hoping he'd know something. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed his number quickly. After much arguing he admitted to finally knowing a cure. And not one I liked.

" I'm sorry Noleen." He whispered.

" Yeah. Me too." I whispered back and flipped the phone shut. I turned back to the Cullens' and put my hands on my head, trying to calm down. " He needs to go back home." I said after Carlisle asked me what happened on the phone.

" Tell us what he said!" Esme yelled. I faced her calmly, my face as smooth as stone so I wouldn't give anything away. Edward touched her shoulder lightly and smiled.

" Don't worry mom. Everything will be alright." He said softly. She gripped onto his hand tightly and sobbed. Lanina pulled me aside, her eyes glaring into my eyes. I knew she wanted to know what the "cure" was. She wanted to know if maybe there was some hope. I shook my head no and lowered my eyes to the ground. Her hand lifted up to her lips and she let out a small gasp. Then she hugged me tightly and whispered, " I'm sorry." In my ear. I nodded my head and smiled weakly.

" You know me, I'll be okay." I replied quietly.

" Yeah." She responded, knowing as well as I did that I wouldn't be. The only cure Bob knew of was death. . .

He tossed and turned, his face scrunched in pain. We'd gotten to the Cullens' home shortly after three. Edward had been in pain for the last two hours. I put my hand to his forehead, it was burning hot. I wrote it off as that it was the blood going through him that made him hot. I put a cool, wet rag on his forehead and kissed him gently. Everyone was downstairs, awaiting what was to come. They were giving me time alone I knew. Alice was still quiet, not really talking about what happened. Although I think she knew I knew what had gone on and what she had seen. " Oh Edward." I whispered and bit my lip. " I'm so sorry." He smirked weakly and laughed.

" It isn't your fault." He said and rubbed my cheek with his finger.

" Why are you laughing!"

" Because, you sound like I did twenty years ago." I smiled at the memories of him blaming everything on himself. I kissed his burning forehead and sighed. " I love you Noleen." He whispered.

" I love you too Edward." He closed his eyes and tried to concel his pain; it didn't work. A dry sob broke through me. Edward opened his eyes.

" Don't cry love. Here-" he patted on the space next to him on the bed, " lay with me." He said. I climbed onto the bed and put my head on his chest. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. " It'll be okay."

" I can't lose you Edward." I cried.

" You won't. I'll always be here."

" You know what I mean damn it. You can't expect me to just go on without you again. I just forgave you and-" He put his finger on my lips and smiled .

" You're strong Noleen." I shook my head.

" Not that strong." He let out a cry of pain and thrashed about. I sat up and brushed the hair out of my face; I could practically feel the terror rising in my body. " Edward!" I yelled. " Fight it! Come on baby fight it please!" I sobbed. He screamed and scratched at his chest.

" Get it out!" He yelled. " Get it out of me!" I just stood there in shock, there wasn't anything I could do. He let out one more scream and then laid still. My eyes opened wide and I smacked him in the face and shook his shoulders.

" Edward! Wake up!" I screamed, shaking him wildly. Then I cried out and dropped my head onto his cold chest. " Edward no!" I sobbed. " EDWARD! WAKE UP!" I yelled again, wanting him to just open his eyes and say something; anything. Then I heard it. At first I thought I was imagining things. But then I heard it again and again. I opened my eyes and watched in shock and a smidge of horror as his chest rose. He was breathing because he had too. I'd heard his heart beat. And it was getting stronger by the second.

**WOW, did you see that coming? Bet not ;) R& R, just wanted to get that out of the way. Which obviously if you're reading this, you read the chapter so I guess it should just be R for review. Hmm. . . ANYWAYS. Hope you liked it! I liked typing/writing it. Cause I knew it was a shocker. NOW, for some answers for your questions!**

**shadowed truth****- another cookie! Gee thanks!**

**Scotia****- I agree, blood guts and violence just brighten my days :) Heh, well at least writing it does.**

**brwneyedgrl****- Thanks, I am known for my twists and turns**

**decompressionperiod****- Aww, thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it and I hope you continue to like it :)**

**Eilish**** - The plot is mostly about how Bella changed and everything. I just needed something to support that, enter master vampires, lots of chaos. Etc, etc. Hope this helped :)**

**lost in romance****- So far Lanina only has the one power, that when she gets angry she can throw things around with her mind and once she learns to control it, she'll be able to do it whenever. I don't know if she'll have another power, we'll see. Haha**

**Eclipse-Lover****- A cliffy is when a chapter ends with a major twist or shocker that leaves you staring at the paper like WTF, WHAT JUST HAPPENED! UPDATE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN FIND OUT! Haha, I hate reading cliffies, but love writing them as you can tell. **

**Okay, just so you guys know, I'm putting up another chapter to my silent lucidity, so if anyone here read that and liked it and wants to read more, it'll be up in like, Half an hour I think. Haha, other than that I think I'm finally done talking. **

**Until next time!**

**Faith**

**YOU ALL ROCK!!!**

**P.S Please disregard any errors, there probably are some so. . . Haha. **


	22. Chapter 22 La Tua Cantante

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 22- La tua cantante**

**I shot up in surprise. A heartbeat? The Cullens burst through the door; the same look of shock on their faces. I held up my hand so they wouldn't talk and listened intently. Edward was breathing softly, he was alive. 'Well duh he's alive, you can hear his heartbeat.' I thought to myself. I let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall. " He's human." Carlisle said softly, clearly flabbergasted. **

**" How the hell did that happen?" Lanina spoke up, her eyes opened wide. I smiled and glanced at them. **

**" Who cares? He's alive." I replied. **

**" Who cares? Edward was supposed to die from that blood but instead it turned him into a human again. How in the world does that add up and why are you just pushing it aside?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged my shoulders and sat on the edge of the bed. I didn't care how it happened, I was just glad it did. **

**" We should ask Aro." Esme brought up. " He's old, he may know what happened. He can help us."**

**" Why are you guys making this such a big deal? He's alive! You should be jumping up and down right now." I mumbled, getting just a tad annoyed. **

**" Because he could be in even more danger now." Carlisle told me, looking at me like I was a little insane for not caring as much as they were. **

**" That may be, but it's better than him being dead." I snapped. Edward mumbled and let out a shaky breath. " Go. I want a moment with him." They walked out of the room, grumbling about how I should listen to them once and a while. Sure, when pigs fly. I disregarded their comments and put my hand on Edward's cheek. His face and body was slowly regaining color. He was warm on my cold skin. " Oh Edward." I whispered. I ran my finger up and down his arm; he was human. I just couldn't wrap my finger around that. He was human! I inhaled deeply and smiled. He smelled so good. Like an ocean. He mumbled something again and then his eyes flickered open. **

**" Wow." He stated hoarsely. I smirked and watched as he sat up, taking it all in. " What happened?" He asked me. **

**" Something changed you back into a human. I'm not sure what yet." I replied simply. He swung his legs over and stood up. He took one step and managed to trip on the rug. But I caught him before he fell flat on his face and helped him up. He grinned, his copper hair matted to his forehead with sweat from turning. **

**" Looks like the tables have turned and you're the most graceful between us." He chuckled, his eyes turned up to me. I gasped and touched the skin by his eye lightly. **

**" They're beautiful." I breathed. **

**" What?" He laughed.**

**" Your eyes. They're a light blue." **

**" Really?"**

**" No I'm lying." I said sarcastically, still gazing in those eyes. They made him seem totally different. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist and we turned to the window; the sun was gently rising, creating a soft glow in the room. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. **

**" You're cold." He murmured in my ear. I smiled and tilted my head up to his cheek; kissing his warm skin softly.**

**" I'm not cold, you're just hot." I told him. His heart was beating quietly in my ear; sounding like a lullaby. Edward ran his hands through my hair slowly; I could feel his chest rising and falling on my back.**

**" Do you know how beautiful you are?" He questioned me. I peered at the forest surrounding their house. I was getting hungry. **

**" I'm aware I'm not facially challenged." I replied. Then it hit me even harder. I nearly doubled over with the need to feed. To make matters worse, Edward's blood was pulsing hard and his scent was becoming almost uncontrollably attractive to me. I tensed in his arms, something he instantly became aware of. **

**" What's wrong?" I swallowed and unwrapped myself from his arms. I looked at him, trying to hold my breath. **

**" I need to go, downstairs. I can't. . . I can't stay up here." I responded, clenching my fists.**

**" Your eyes, they're black. Noleen what's wrong?" I didn't answer him, instead I ran down the steps and out the door. I fell to the gravel outside their house and inhaled the outside air. I could still smell him, it was like he was standing right next to me. Lanina ran out, dropping down next to me. **

**" You okay?" She asked. " Nol, what's up?" I exhaled and leaned my head on her shoulder. She put her arm around my shoulder and made me look her in the face. " What's up?" She reiterated. **

**" I. . . His smell." I said, unable to put what I was feeling into the right words. **

**" Come on, let's get you something to eat. You're not going to be able to resist tearing him apart if you're not fed." I nodded my head, agreeing completely. **

**" Now I understand how that first day of biology was for Edward." I muttered as I stood back up. Lanina chuckled and pushed her hair out of her eyes. **

**" What did you say he called you? His la tua cantante? I guess he's your la tua cantante too. Aww, that must mean y'all are soul- mates!" She batted her eyelashes and skipped around the front yard. **

**" Shut up." I grumbled, but couldn't help laughing. Maybe it was true. Maybe we were meant to be together, after all, who am I to tempt fate?**

**I sat on a chair, my legs hanging over the side of it. I was full, like Thanksgiving Day full. I didn't think I could suck one more drop of blood. But, who knows, maybe I could too. I hated this, I hated not being able to trust myself. I watched as Alice sat down next to me quietly, her head pointed towards the ground. " You shouldn't be afraid. I looked, you don't do anything. You wouldn't." She whispered. **

**" Thanks Alice, but I just don't know. . . I wouldn't be able to handle myself if something were to happen." I replied. **

**" Nothing's going to happen. . . " I sighed and shook my head. **

**" Yeah, I think I know but I just. . . Whatever. How are you holding up? Are you okay?" Alice scratched at her burn marks and smiled weakly.**

**" As good as can be." She answered.**

**" Yeah, I know how that is. I'm sorry for what you saw."**

**" Did you? Did you see it when you touched him?" **

**" Yeah Alice, I did. It was horrible." I whispered. She nodded her head in agreement. **

**" So, what's up with this brother you were talking about. Mitchell? Do you think he's evil or what?" I bit my lip and frowned. **

**" I don't know honestly. I think, if what everyone's saying is true about me, he wants me to. . . Work with him, for him. Something along those lines. But right now, I don't think he's dangerous no."**

**" Well that's good, with everything that's going on with Edward all we'd need is another homicidal vampire on our hands." Silence overcame us for a short time, but it was a comfortable silence. We just didn't feel the need to fill every second with words. I shifted in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. I thought back to when I was feeding earlier and Bob called. He'd told me what most likely happened, and I didn't like it anymore than Edward being bitten in the first place. But, I wasn't going to tell anyone yet. I couldn't. A part of me wanted Bob to be wrong. **

**" What are you thinking?" Alice pulled me from my thoughts suddenly with her question.**

**" Just about everything that's happened. Oh-" I still hadn't changed, which meant her locket was still in my pocket. I took it out and handed it to her. " I forgot to give this back."**

**" Thanks." I turned back to the ceiling, thinking the conversation was done. " Hey Noleen-" Alice started. " I'm glad you forgave us." She whispered. **

**" Yeah, so am I." I said back softly, and I meant it too. **

**Ahh, I'm glad no-one was like " Ew this plot twist SUCKS!" I was so-o worried about it. So I'm uber glad you liked it! Yay! Hopefully you liked this chapter too. Let's see. . . One person on here shocked me because they got one part of what's going on dead right. I was like damn, can they read my mind :) Now, y'all will be trying to figure out who it was. Hehe. Thank you all so-o very much for reading, you don't know how much it means to me that you like my stories :) Now, for some answers to your burning questions!**

**animallover0109****- I can't tell you how come the blood changed him back into a human, that's coming up soon. I promise.**

**MartaSwan****- Right now all Mitchell wants is an alliance with Noleen. But, that may change with time :)**

**decompressionperiod****- aww thank you. I'm so glad you like it!! Thanks for reading!!**

**scribblyjane07****- yup, he didn't die. He became, well alive! Haha.**

**lost in romance****- Will she be able to bite him? You'll have to wait to find out, sry, I can't give that away. :)**

**Okay, I think that was everything. If I missed anyone's question just let me know. Again, thanks to everyone, and special thanks to my friend Amber for always talking to me about the story during lunch and putting up with my crazy antics when it comes to my stories :) Thanks, you rock!!**

**Until next time, **

**Faith**


	23. Chapter 23 Forever doesn't matter

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 23- Forever doesn't matter**

Edward walked down the stairs and sat on the edge of the chair, his eyes focused on mine. I smiled weakly and looked down; I didn't really want to face him at the moment. I was still embarrassed about earlier. " Noleen, you don't have to worry about it." He whispered. I looked up in shock.

" You can't like, read my mind all of a sudden can you?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head no, then leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled and sighed in content.

" Get up so you can sit on my lap." He said softly in my ear. I laughed but didn't move an inch.

" Edward, you're a human. I'm a vampire. I'll break you." I laughed some more and instead pulled him onto my lap. He groaned, a frown on his face.

" This isn't right." He complained, giving me some lower lip.

" You'll have to deal with it because I'd hate to break some of those lovely bones of yours."

" Why are my eyes blue?" He asked me suddenly. I looked at him in surprise. " My eyes were green." He said.

" Oh, could just be the dead man's blood. Maybe the person who had the blood last had blue eyes and transferred it to you."

" That's weird." I laughed but my laugh was cut short when Carlisle and Esme walked into the room, a grave look on their face. I frowned and hid my face in Edward's chest.

" Noleen we'd like to speak to you." Esme said.

" No." I replied, my voice a tad muffled from Edward's shirt. He laughed and stood back up. " Edward!" I hissed. " Don't you dare-"

" I'll go in the kitchen, I'm ravished. Did you-"

" There's food in the fridge. Help yourself." Carlisle whispered. I growled and sat up, my arms crossed across my chest.

" Traitor. " I mumbled. Edward was still laughing as he walked into the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme sat down in front of me, looking at me intensely. " What?" I snapped.

" What did Bobby tell you?" Carlisle questioned me.

" How did you know-" All of a sudden Travis walked into the room, an apologetic smile on his face. I gasped and pointed at him. " Loud mouth!" I exclaimed.

" Noleen, I'm sorry! I honestly didn't know you didn't tell them." He responded. I burrowed my eyebrows in anger and stood up defiantly.

" I don't need to tell you anything. If I remember correctly, you don't own me. So, I'm just going to-" I went to walked away but Carlisle grabbed my arm and spun me around to him, anger flashing in his eyes.

" Enough games Noleen! This is my son we're talking about." I growled and jerked my arm away.

" Don't touch me." I sneered. He kept his ground in front of me. I clenched my fists, trying to resist kicking him aside. " Move Carlisle." I said.

" Not until you tell me what's going on with him."

" You'll be standing there for a while then."

" I have time." Esme touched his shoulder lightly, her eyes trained on me. He moved aside and let her take his place. I watched him run his hands through his hair, clearly annoyed. Good because so was I.

" Noleen please." Esme said. I laughed and walked around her.

" Yeah, cause I'm going to spill everything because you said please." I teased. She growled and jumped on me; I fell to the ground in surprise. Travis came to peel her off me but I stopped him with my gaze. " Wow, Esme does have a backbone!" I cried and sniffled a little. " I'm so proud of you."

" Stop playing around Noleen!" I pushed her off and darted back up. " TELL US!" She screamed.

" NO." I shouted back.

" Why not?" Carlisle stepped forward again, his eyes black.

" Because he's dying!" I snapped, then bit my lip. Damn my temper.

" What?" Carlisle's eyes faded back to topaz and he lowered to the ground. I sighed and rubbed my temple with my fingers; if I could get migraines I'd have one.

" He's dying. I didn't tell you because I'm trying to figure out a way to help him." I whispered. " The blood changed him back because of his disease."

" The influenza."

" Yes. It somehow counteracted to the blood in some freakish way. Bob said it doesn't happen often, but it can. And in this case, it did. If Edward doesn't get changed back in three days, he'll die." I heard something fall to the ground and turned around. Edward was standing there, his eyes opened wide.

" What?" He said. My mouth dropped open and I stepped toward him but he ran off. I dropped my arms and turned back to Carlisle and Esme. I shook my head and turned to go after Edward.

I approached him quietly, he was sitting outside on the deck. " I get what I've always wanted and it bites me in the ass." He mumbled. " I'm just not meant to be a human I guess." I stepped out and sat next to him; putting my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I breathed deeply, god he smelled so good.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I found out. I should've." I told him quietly. He shrugged his shoulders and I heard him sniffle.

" Why does it matter?" I looked at him closer and gasped. He was crying; and he looked beautiful. I kissed his tears away and held his face in my hands.

" I'm not going to let you die."

" Well, love I don't think you're going to have a choice. I don't want to turn back." I stared at him in surprise.

" Excuse me?"

" I don't want to be a vampire."

"Umm, hello!" I stood up and looked down at him. " What the hell are you talking about? Of course you want to be a vampire!" He stood up beside me and took my hands in his.

" Noleen-" He started but I cut him off.

" NO EDWARD! You're not the only one who gets a say in this! What about me? Don't you want to be with me?"

" Of course Noleen! But, Alice and Jasper took me out today. And it was so fun experiencing everything again as a human. And I desperately want to see my parents again and. . . I don't want to live forever." I ripped my hands out of his and chuckled bitterly.

" It isn't forever that should matter to you. It should be being with me." I went to walk away but he called out my name, pleaded me to turn around. I did, but I didn't move closer to him. I looked into his blue eyes with coldness. " Your promises mean nothing do they? First, you promise not to leave me then you do. And then you promise not to do it again, but you're going to."

" Noleen that's not fair!" He cried.

" No, what's not fair is constantly being hurt by the one who supposedly loves you. Go ahead and die Edward, what do I care?" And then I stormed off. I didn't want anything to do with him at the moment.

**Okay, sorry this is another short update :(. But I just thought it was good to end it there. Umm, and I gave a reason as to why his eyes are blue, cause I totally forgot about the green thing. So I just thought something up. Hopefully it sounds okay haha. Let's see. . . . Thanks for all the cookies and muffins and everything! Hahah. Y'all are awesome, keep r&r-ing haha. That sound soooo dorky. Anyways. On to some answer to your burning questions. ( or non burning). **

**bears12- lol I just have way too much time on my hands I guess. **

**Venomous Soul- Thanks, I liked putting that quote in there, I love it haha. And yeah, I accidentally put Trent because that was going to be his name before I changed it to Travis. Sorry about that and thanks for pointing it out! And no prob about the necklace thing. Haha.**

**micah- it's okay! Although I was wondering where your lovely reviews were! Haha.Glad you like it so far! Hopefully u enjoyed this chapter also.**

**ironfaery- well thank you for sticking with it! I'm glad you like it again. And yeah, my translation is most likely wrong haha. Sorry about that to everyone.**

**decompressionperiod- again thank you so much, your reviews make me so happy! I'm glad you enjoy my writing so much! You're awesome! Mwah!**

**To everyone who reads this MWAH!!! Y'all rock my socks. haha. **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	24. Chapter 24 The guardian

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 24- The guardian**

I kicked a pebble into the small pond in front of me. I didn't know where I was; I only knew that I'd ran at least a couple miles before ending up in this little, quaint forest-like place. I was sitting on a log looking at the water, thinking about how much my love life sucked. He wanted to die. . . Was he crazy? Maybe he was mentally insane before he was changed and it came back. I mean, first he didn't want to change me. Now he doesn't want to get changed back himself. It seemed like something was out to get us! Trying to keep us apart. Maybe we weren't destined to be together. . . I groaned and kicked another pebble. Men suck.

A sudden noise ripped me from my thoughts. I turned around and took my gun out. Rosalie raised her hands in surrender and smiled weakly. I rolled my eyes and lowered my weapon. " What do you want Rose? To rub the fact that Edward doesn't want me in my face?" I said. She stepped forward and shook her head rapidly.

" Noleen, you and I don't always get along-" I scoffed and sat back down on the log.

" That's an understatement." I murmured.

" Whatever, the point is no matter what I think of you, my brother adores you. He loves you with everything. Anyone with eyes can see that." She sat down beside me, her hair waving in the wind.

" Obviously he doesn't love me too much." I whispered. " He'd rather die than change back."

" He's just being stupid right now. He'll change his mind Noleen."

" No he won't, he's as stubborn as a jackass."

" Oh come on! What happened to you! Kick his ass if you need to! Make him see your point!" Rosalie exclaimed. I looked at her in surprise and raised my eyebrow in question. She sighed and looked out at the pond; throwing a small rock into it." None of us want to lose him either. You forget, he's part of our family. He won't listen to any of us. You're out last hope pretty much."

" Oh really?" I smirked and stood up. " Say pretty please."

" Noleen-" She growled... But a sudden laugh tore us from our conversation. I whirled around, my gun raised. Mitchell smiled and stepped forward; his red eyes gleaming with amusement.

" Don't worry Noleen; I'm not here to harm you or your friend." He told me smoothly.

" Why should I believe you?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

" Because if I wanted to harm you, I would've when you two were chatting." I stared at him; he seemed to be telling the truth so I put my gun away.

" Why are you here?" Rosalie questioned him. He looked at her quickly but then focused his attention back to me.

" I want an alliance with you Noleen." He stated.

" What?" I said incredulously. He stepped a little closer to me and held out a leather bound book. I took it and looked at it. " Umm, what the hell is this?"

" Inside you will find who you are. I shall be back to receive your answer." Then poof, he was gone. I studied the book, it was all written in Latin.

" What a freak." Rosalie spoke up, she looked at the book and scoffed. " What is that? Latin?" I shook my head and mumbled the cover.

" The guardian." I said. She peered at it and scrunched her face in confusion.

" You read Latin?"

" A little. Come on, I got a book to read and an ass to kick." She laughed and then we took off towards their house.

Carlisle's new library was nice; damn thing even had a fireplace. I sighed and closed the book. So far I'd gotten a page read. The Latin was giving me an imaginary headache. Whoever took the time to write the freaking thing deserved to. . . Die. All I'd gotten out of it was that there was some special human who if turned into a vampire would become the guardian. What the guardian did, I hadn't found out yet and I didn't plan on finding it out that night. I put the book on one of the tables and kicked my leg up. I stiffened when I heard Edward come into the room. I knew I should ignore him, but I wanted answers. " What do you want?" I snapped quickly. I didn't have to be nice to get answers, thank God. He walked in and sat down in front of me. His face troubled.

" Noleen-" He started. " I'm sorry. But I just. . . " His voice trailed off as if he were trying to find the right words to say in his defense. I swung my feet down and looked at him intensely, those bright blue eyes glared into mine. Like ice.

" No, I get it Edward. You're selfish." I smiled and stood up. " There's worse things to be I suppose." He looked up at me in shock.

" Excuse me?"

" Yeah, you're selfish Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. You are oh, so selfish because you have a family here who loves you and you're willing to give that up in hopes of seeing your dead parents in heaven. If you even get to heaven that is. You're willing to just throw them and me away. The woman you say you love so much. All for you to feel better about your soul and your very being. Well, I hope you get what you're looking for. And I'm sorry that neither I nor your family could give it to you. That you have to resort to death to be happy." He stood up, looking hurt. Well I hoped he was hurt, he deserved it after trampling on my heart twice.

" Noleen, that's not why I don't want to change back-"

" Oh that's bullshit Edward and you know it. You have a second chance at dying and you're jumping at it. You want to die because it's better than being some monster." He leaned forward and let out a cough, his body shook from the power the cough had. It was starting. . . Edward was beginning to die.

" Noleen-" He rasped as soon as he stopped coughing. " I love you but-" I stepped forward and punched the wall next to me, leaving a dent.

" Damn it! But what Edward! I should be all you need! WHY AREN'T I ALL YOU NEED!" I cried out. A dry sob came over me before I could bite it back. I didn't want to show him just how much this was killing me. " I would've done everything for you. Fuck, I still would! But you just. . .It's like all I feel means nothing. That only what happens to you counts."

" That isn't true?"

" No? Then tell me, why won't you change back?"

" I'm scared!" He yelled. I stumbled back a bit from the impact his words had on me. Scared? He let out a small breath and ran a hand through his hair. I walked forward and lightly touched his arm.

" Scared of what?" I whispered. He looked me in the eye and sighed. I walked over to the couch (yes the library had a couch in it) with him and sat down.

" I'm scared of becoming what I was before. . . Before I met you and. . . I'm scared I won't be able to control myself. I'm scared it'll be like I have to start all over again." He told me softly. I rested his head on my chest and rubbed my fingers through his hair.

" Edward you won't be alone. I'll be here for you, I swear. I won't let you hurt anyone." I kissed the top of his forehead and held him as another cough erupted from him. " Edward baby please. . . Please allow someone to change you back." I whispered. He looked up at me and nodded his head in agreement. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him gently.

" I want you to." He whispered in my ear. I pulled back and gazed at him.

" Edward, I'd love to but I can't."

" Yes you can. I know you can." 

" No, I really can't. I'm not a vegetarian Edward. I drink humans. I will most definitely go to far, I know it."

" I'll only change back if you do it." He said, a little more forceful. I growled and darted up.

" GOD, why are you so damn stubborn!" I cried out. He laughed weakly and stood up.

" Because." He answered simply.

" Because isn't an answer."

" Just do it Noleen." I sighed and shook my head no.

" I can't Edward." Then I walked out of the room. This was beginning to get a little tedious.

**Okay, hopefully y'all liked this chapter! I can't write long because I have to go, so again thanks for reading and review please! I love you all, mwah mwah. Thanks for the muffins and brownies and cookies! God, are you guys trying to get me fat? HAHA, jk jk. I don't think there were any questions so. . . **

**Until next time!**

**Faith**


	25. Chapter 25 Lullaby

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 25- Lullaby**

Edward followed me out, coughing loudly. " Noleen." He gasped, wheezing from the coughs. " Please." I clenched my fists and faced him, my face as still stone.

" I can't Edward. What don't you understand about that?" I said calmly. Jasper came out of his and Alice's room, a serious look on his face. Edward sighed and leaned against the wall, looking a little calmer. " Thanks." I whispered. He nodded his head and stared at us.

" What's wrong?" He asked. I turned to him, a scowl on my face.

" Edward won't change back unless I'm the one who does it." I told him.

" So. . Why don't you?" I stared at Jasper in surprise.

" Has everyone lost their mind!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the hair. " I can't! I wouldn't be able to control myself! Did all of you forget I'm a human drinker? Because my crimson eyes should've been a big clue!" I cried.

" You love Edward, you wouldn't allow yourself to harm him."

" You don't know that." I gritted my teeth as Edward let out another cough. I could hear his heart growing weaker. I stepped forward and felt his head; he was burning up. I picked him up and ran up to his room, laying him on his bed gently. He shivered and sat his head on the pillow. I laid a blanket over him and sat next to his bed. " Go to sleep." I said softly and kissed his red hot forehead.

" Noleen, don't leave me." He held my hand, his eyes staring up at me. I shook my head and kissed his head again.

" I won't Edward. Sleep." He closed his eyes and drifted. Jasper shifted and came closer, his face troubled.

" He doesn't have a lot of time left." He put his arm on my shoulder. " Trust yourself."

" Get Carlisle." Jasper nodded his head and left. I gazed at Edward; he looked so sickly. Nothing like himself. I hated seeing him so. . . Vulnerable. I gripped his hand in mine and didn't look up as Carlisle came into the room. " Is there anything you can do? Is there anyway he can get better so we can think about this more?" I questioned him. He stepped forward and shook his head no.

" No, the influenza is too far spread. He looks exactly like he did when. . . There's nothing we can do but change him." He replied quietly. I swallowed and nodded my head.

" Well, will I be able to change him?" I looked up at him and bit my lip nervously. He sighed and came up to me, running a hand through his hair.

" Noleen, I wouldn't recommend it. . . But in this case I do think you should. I can stay in the room and make sure nothing goes wrong."

" How long does he have left?"

" A day. . . Maybe a little more. But if you're going to change him, do it soon. Put him out of this misery." I scoffed and glanced back at Edward.

" Yeah, take him out of this hell only to throw him into another. . ." While gazing into his sweet face; I knew I had to do it. I couldn't lose him. " Fine, we'll do it tonight. It's what?" I peered at the clock and clicked my tongue. It was quarter to three. " We'll do it at nine tonight. In this room."

" What are we to do until then?" Esme asked, appearing out of nowhere. I leaned back, scrunching my mouth into what I'm sure was a funny face.

" I'm going to catch up on my Latin. See what this guardian business is all about." Carlisle gasped and looked at me. " What?" I asked. He sat down and held my hands in his.

" Who is the guardian? Where did you here that?"

" Umm. . . Mitchell said it's who I am. Gave me this thick ass book and everything. So far all I've gotten out of it is the fact that I had special blood that when made into a vampire-"

" You become the guardian yes." Carlisle finished for me. I sat up and pulled my hands out of his tight grip. His eyes were distant.

He was thinking.

" What? What have you heard? What's going on? Talk!" I rambled. He looked up at me and smiled.

" Do you know what this means?"

" No! That's why I'm asking you!"

" Noleen-" He fidgeted on the bed for a second. " Well it's a long story but-"

" Give me the short version." I growled.

" As you wish. In short, you are the protector and destroyer of vampires. You also have the ability to help and kill many an other creature, but your expertise is vampires. You can either guard them or-"

" Kill them by slicing off their head. Hmm." I stood up and started to pace. " So what? I'm like, some vampire archangel or something? Casting off the evil vampires to hell. Bwahaha." I twisted my hands evilly then turned back to him.

" Yes. In a way." He answered seriously."

" You've got to be kidding me."

" No, in fact you're a very rare breed indeed. Only maybe two of you a century are born. And even then it doesn't mean every human born with the blood with get turned into a vampire."

" Well, if we're so strong, how come there isn't a lot of us around? I mean, wouldn't it be hard to kill us?"

" Well, it's like I said. Not every one is turned into a vampire. Maybe only half. And even then, they keep a low profile because-" I groaned and threw my hands on my head. That's why Aro was being so damn nice!

" Everyone wants to own you. Make you their little guardian pet." I replied. He nodded his head. " No wonder Aro and Mitchell are after me. Being so nice and kind. Ick." I sat back down and laid next to Edward, stroking his sweat soaked hair with my finger. After a little while everyone left, giving me some alone time with Edward. " I'm scared Edward." I whispered to him. He murmured something and turned around, his eyes moving fast. He was dreaming. " I don't want to hurt you. . . That would kill me." I muttered.

" Bella. . . I love you." He whispered in his sleep. I leaned my head on my hand and peered at him. Any other time I hated hearing that name. . . Because it reminded me of who I was, how young and stupid I'd been. When I was changed it was like I'd been reborn. Into Noleen. . . But at that moment, when he whispered it, I didn't hate it. It brought back all the hurt, but it also brought back all good things to. Like, the first time I kissed Edward. Or, the time he dragged me to the dance with my broken leg. I smiled and ran a hand down his cheek. Then I bent down slowly and kissed his lips.

" I love you too." I whispered in his ear. " We're forever." I kissed him again and then laid my head on his chest; listening to him breathe. His heartbeat a lullaby, beating in my ears like a drum. I grabbed his hand and raised it to my lips. I could do it. . . I could change him and have him be okay. I knew I could. . . At least, I hoped I could.

**Well guys, thanks for reading! Hope you liked the chapter! Next one is. . . Well it's a surprise :) Hahah, as if every chapter wasn't a surprise haha. But ANYWAYS. I forget to answer this yesterday : I will be writing a sequel to this. But it most likely won't be started until like. . . Summer. Cause after this is finished I'll focus on Hot desire with a cold heart and Silent Lucidity. I have no clue what it's going to be titled either! And I like trilogys so maybe they're be three. . . Hmm. . . Let me know what y'all think! And thanks so-o-o much for all the reviews, y'all make me feel special! Haha. and thanks for the brownies, and cookies, and cakes and moon rocks! Hahah. MORE TO COME! I update every night. So, hold on til then!**

**Faith**


	26. Chapter 26 Fine for the moment

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 26- Fine for the moment**

Edward shook, sweat dripping from his forehead only complimented the dark bags that had formed under his eyes. In short, he looked. . . Beautifully broken. I was standing at the foot of his bed, biting my lips and twisting my fingers. It was almost time. . . I groaned and bent down, my elbows resting on my knees. How could I think I could do this? I wasn't strong enough. There was no way I could- I shook the thoughts out of my head and stood back up. Yes. . . Yes I could. Edward's eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly. " Hey you." He whispered. A cough over took him violently. I walked over to him and sat down on his bed, feeling his head. It felt warmer than it was before.

" Geez, this thing is kicking your ass." I mumbled. He chuckled and cleared his throat.

" It did over a century ago, why shouldn't it now?" He replied. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. Carlisle walked in, his face serious.

" Oh, geez do you have to look like that!" I exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow and stood in the corner, a silent watcher I suppose.

" Freak." I muttered and turned back to Edward. " Are you sure you want me to do this? I mean, I'm not exactly a professional Edward and I don-" He put a finger to my lips and smiled.

" Yes Nol-" I shook my head and took his finger from my lips.

" It's Isabella." I whispered. His eyes opened wide and I heard Carlisle let out a tiny gasp. " Well, you don't have to make a huge deal about it guys."

" What? How?" Edward stuttered.

" I don't know. . I just. . . Noleen is a part of who I am, but so is Bella. So, I'm making it my middle name. Isabella Noleen Swan. I just threw Marie out hah." He kissed my hand and smiled brightly. " Don't make a big deal about it. I don't want this to be some sort of weird thing I regret." I complained. He shook his head.

" No, I'm not. It's just. . . I'm proud of you." He told me.

" Why?"

" Because, you finally realized that everything you go through is a part of you."

" Yeah well, this wouldn't have happened in the first place if you had just changed me yourself. But I'm not going to get into that. You're sure?"

" I'm positive No- Bella." I smiled and kissed him.

" Don't make me regret this." I whispered in his ear.

" Never." He whispered back. I put my lips to his neck and felt him inhale quickly. I paused, was he having second thoughts? "I'm

not afraid Bella, go on." I nodded my head and pressed my fangs to his warm skin. He stopped breathing all together, who was dazzling who now? Then I bit down. His blood flowed into my mouth, tasting like a rare delicacy. I moaned and drank some more. I heard Carlisle shout something but I ignored him; Edward tasted so good. I wanted more and more. I kept drinking until I remembered I had to pull away or I'd kill him. Fighting the urge to drink his last drop I pulled away and flung myself to the other side of the room. I breathed hard, I knew my eyes were most likely pitch black. Carlisle dropped beside me, his eyes worried.

" Bella? Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head and wiped the blood away from my mouth.

" Yeah." I gulped. " I'm fine." Edward began the screaming, yelling for us to get rid of the fire. And so began the three days of pure hell. For him and for me, because there was no way I wanted to see him in this much pain.

Lanina crept into the room, her hair pulled into a ponytail and she was lounging in some strawberry shortcake pjs. I chuckled, how a vampire managed to look so damn innocent was beyond me. She smiled and walked up to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. " How's he doing?" She asked. Edward was tossing and turning, muttering things in his sleep.

" Fine, at least the screams are over with for now." I replied. She nodded her head and sat down in a chair next to me.

" Yeah, that was getting a little annoying. So. . . It's Bella now huh?"

" Yeah. . . I just. . I realized Noleen was Bella, you know? Like. . . I changed yes, but I was still Bella. I only made myself believe I was Noleen because of Annebelle."

" Okay Dr. Phil." Lanina rolled her eyes, but I could tell she was okay with it. She put her head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand. " You know, this family isn't that bad. And I guess Isabella does suit you more than Noleen." I smiled and hugged her tight.

" Thanks Lanina." She shook her head but pointed at me.

" But don't be turning into some hippie, lovey dovey animal drinker got it? Don't change yourself back completely because you are different. Don't let them think you're not a good person, because you are. "

" Believe me, I won't. I'll still be the same cynical Noleen as I was before. Only, now I'll be called Bella again. Of course, you can always call me Noleen if you want, it is my nickname now." She smiled and nodded her head.

" Oh, you can count on that Nol." She got up and got to the door when she turned back. " And Travis doesn't mind it either." She assured me.

" You still denying you like him?" She stuck out her tongue and bolted out of the room; I couldn't help but laugh. I turned my focus back to Edward and sighed. He would be okay, I would be okay. We'd all be okay. Well. . . Until Mitchell came back and found out I didn't want to be an ally of his. And I knew Aro would be mad when he found out I didn't want to be an ally of his either. In other words, shit was going to hit the fan. But at the moment, everything was perfectly fine.

It was happening, I could hear Edward's heart slowly shutting down. Soon the transformation would be complete and everything would be better again. Well, it would be kind of hard for him, but I'd help him through it. As soon as the last beat ended he opened his eyes; the topaz color of them startled me. " What the-" I stared at him intently. They were still topaz. " Carlisle!" I yelled. He came into the room and walked over to Edward.

" Ah, my son! You're up an-" He stopped as soon as he laid eyes on Edward. " Oh my." He whispered. I shook my head and leaned back.

" You're telling me." Edward frowned and sat up.

" What's wrong? I can tell I'm changed but you two are acting as if nothing happened." Edward spoke up. " What's going on?" Carlisle bent down and inspected his eyes.

" Your eyes are topaz, they should. . . Well like Bella's. But, it's as if you went back to exactly the way you were before you were bitten." Carlisle answered. " How interesting."

" How odd!" I exclaimed. " How did this happen?"

" I honestly have no clue. . . But, as you say, why question it? Everything's fine. Let's just. . . What's the saying? Go with the flow?" I laughed and patted Carlisle on the back.

" Yeah, stay with the old saying Lisle my dear." Edward stood up and wrapped me in his arms, kissing my on the cheek. I shooed him off in embarrassment. " Hey, don't be thinking everything's going to be exactly like it was. I'm still kind of mad at you." He smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. And can I say, wow what a kiss. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

" Still mad now?" He questioned me.

" Yeah, but nice try." I responded, then kissed him again. " Now, go hunt with your family. Lanina and I are going to go to that club and fill up."

" You're not going to switch-" I held up my hand, cutting him off.

" I drink humans, I'll continue drinking humans. Got it?" He nodded his head and kissed my nose.

" I don't care, as long as I have you." I threw my arms around his neck and smiled.

" Yeah, I am a catch." He laughed and kissed me once more before taking off to hunt. Lanina and I slid into my car and took off. Yeah, everything was going to be okay.

**Thanks so-o-o much for r&r-ing! I love all you guys sooo much for all the love and support you give me. There should be about four more chapters and then this story will be over. I know, sniffle. lol. Again, I don't think there were any questions, let me know if I'm wrong aha. Hope you liked this chapter! X0X0. Oh, and Lanina, Noleen and Travis are just staying at the Cullen's house. Haha, that was the one question! So, there you go Eilish! Mwah to you all!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	27. Chapter 27 A reason

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 27- A reason**

**I wiped the blood off my lips and backed away from the man I'd been drinking from. Lanina chuckled and backed away from hers also. " That's good eating." Lanina joked, rubbing her stomach. I tilted my head back with laughter. **

**" Lan, you're crazy." I cried in between laughs. She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows up and down. **

**" Don't I know it." A sudden smell drifted past me. I grimaced and let out a low growl. " Weres." Lanina stated. I nodded my head and took out my knives; twirling them with my fingers. A pack of the large wolves stepped out of the shadows and onto the alley road. I snarled and crouched into a fighting stance. Lanina dropped to the ground, her teeth flashing in the dark. **

**" Stop." A voice commanded. I watched as Jacob stepped out. His eyes glinted in the dark. **

**" What are you doing here?" I growled. He raised his hands to the weres, calling them off. They backed up slowly, but didn't leave. **

**" I always knew you were special Bella. There was just something about you. . . And here you are guardian of the vampires." My eyes opened in surprise. He chuckled and stepped forward. " Did you think I wouldn't find out?" I narrowed my eyes and raised my eyebrows. Something was up; something wasn't right. I stood straight up and shot a knife out, it sliced through the air and went right through the wolf I'd aimed at. **

**" Holograms, how Star Wars of you Mitchell." I said. Lanina's eyebrow rose in confusion. " Don't ask." I mumbled. She shrugged her shoulders and stepped aside. I peered around, finally spotting Mitchell leaning against the wall. **

**" What gave me away?" He smiled. I walked over to my knives and picked them up, sliding them into their compartments. **

**" We're not in Forks anymore Dorothy." I simply said. He kicked up off the wall and walked over to me. **

**" Ah yes. . . So now you know what you are. Have you decided to ally with me?" **

**" Why should I? What's your master plan Mitchell." He lifted up my chin with a finger and grinned. **

**" Now, now No-" **

**" It's Isabella." **

**" As you wish. As I was saying, I can't reveal to you my master plan until you agree to be my ally." I brushed his finger off me and sighed. **

**" Yeah, then I guess I'll never find out." His smile faltered for a second, but then he plastered it back on. **

**" Whatever do you mean Isabella?" He asked me, his crimson eyes evaluating me. **

**" She means she isn't going to be your little slave." Lanina snapped, her eyes black. **

**" Lan. . . Go get in the car." I whispered. I didn't want her getting hurt, and I knew Mitchell wasn't going to be happy with my news. **

**" What! Are you crazy Nol?" She exclaimed. I saw Mitchell clench his fists and turned to her. **

**" Yes, now leave." I gritted my teeth, trying not to let my fear show. **

**" I'm not-" **

**" Get out of here!" I screamed, knowing I probably looked as scary as I felt. She mumbled a string of curses but walked out. Mitchell grinned, but I could see the anger in his eyes. I stepped back when he got just a little too close. **

**" Tell me you were lying Isabella." He breathed on my cheek. **

**" I'm not, I'm not going to work for you." **

**" I'm not ask-"**

**" Yes, you are. Just calling me an ally doesn't hide the fact you only want me for my powers. You will only use me for what I can do." He nodded his head once and stepped back. **

**" I think you're making a big mistake Isabella. I can teach you so many things, like that little trick I played on you earlier. Think about it, you could be greater than you are now. Think of Nicholas and Annebelle, how they made your life miserable. You could rid the world of so many vampires like them, and crown yourself the queen." I scoffed and crossed my arms.**

**" Queen? What kind of cocka-mania idea is that?" He smirked and stepped forward again.**

**" The power to rule over all vampires and have the strength to frighten others? The power to decide who lives and who dies? If you ask me that doesn't sound very. . . How did you put it? Cocka-mania to me." Queen, yeah right. Me, royalty. That would go over well. **

**" Mitchell-" He held up his hand, signaling that he wasn't done. **

**" And think about this; no one would be able to touch your precious family. Do you know how many vampires would love to have Alice or Jasper as their play toy? Do you honestly think they were just changed from sheer mistake?" **

**" What. . . What are you talking about?" I whispered. He chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder. **

**" Everything is done for a reason my sweet. Your sister and brother were changed for a reason. And someone, someday will snatch them up. From right under your fingertips." He whispered back. I felt my anger surge throughout my whole body. Because I knew what he was saying was true. I lunged at him, knocking him down to the ground. **

**" I. . . Will. . . Not. . . Be. . . Your. . . Ally." I said through clenched teeth. " You can rot in hell first." I spat. He growled and kicked me off; I flew into a wall. The concrete crumbling beneath me. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were pitch black.**

**" You don't want me to be your enemy Isabella." He snarled. **

**" And you don't want me to be yours." I snarled back. " I suggest you walk away." **

**" And I suggest you watch your back." He replied. " Because I will come after you Isabella , and your death will be my victory." I watched as he walked away. I slammed my fist into the wall, more concrete shattering to bits. I was pissed and I was screwed. I had probably just put my entire family in danger. . . Maybe I should've just agreed to be a queen. I'd certainly look better in jewels than in pieces. **

**Wow, another chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one. lol. Hope you all enjoyed reading it!! About three more chapters left, tear tear. lol. Okay, one to some questions. **

**brwneyedgrl-They live somewhere else, where. I honestly haven't figured it out yet haha. I think somewhere that's still in Washington, but not Forks. **

**hazeleyedhottie****- She's just changing to what she's being called. She's not doing anything legal, no. **

**blissfulmemories****- lol thank you so much! haha. I'm glad I drew you in so you had to read all chapters at once, that's my job haha. **

**munchkin skank****- Why what eyes? Edward's?? Like, when they were blue, or how they're topaz again? Let me know and I'll answer haha. **

**anonymouswriter**** - yes she is. She can't stand the thought of drinking animals. haha. **

**Okay! Well keep reading and reviewing and mwah to you all for loving the story! **

**Until next time, **

**Faith**


	28. Chapter 28 War

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me. Warning, this chapter is a tad more mature than the others. So, be prepared :) **

**Chapter 28- War**

**I banged my hands on the front door. I couldn't believe all that was going on, and all of it happening in the manner of a week! Only my luck. I growled and pounded my fists into the door as soon as a couple seconds passed. " HELLO! Are you going to answer your frigging door?" I yelled. I could hear someone running to the chunk of wood in front of me so I put my hands on my hips and waited for the door to swing open; which it did. I groaned and walked inside, my hand on my temple. " I probably just started a war with one of the craziest vampires I've ever met!" I cried and sank into the couch. " I should shoot myself." I muttered. Edward sat next to me and placed a finger on my face, turning me so I was looking at him. **

**" Bella, whatever happened we won't allow him to hurt you." He said seriously. I couldn't bite down my laughter so I ended up cracking up right in front of his face. **

**" Edward, sweetheart-" I put a hand on his chest and swallowed my giggles. " Mitchell would rip you apart. . . But I appreciate the gesture." His face lowered into a frown and he got up off the couch.**

**" Thanks for practically killing my ego." I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his neck.**

**"Oh, it's a woman's world Edward. We just allow you to live in it." I teased. He groaned and turned around to me. His face contradicting his playful eyes. **

**" Oh really?" He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I grinned and kissed him softly. **

**" Really." I stated simply. I lowered my head to his ear and whispered, " Now take me upstairs and have your manly way with me." His eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped to the floor. **

**" What?" He exclaimed. **

**" I've had a really long, excruciating day. I'm too stressed to be a lady; now let's go." He kissed me deeply while walking up the steps. I kicked open his door and we stumbled our way over to his bed. He lowered me onto it gently and then followed suit; his body feeling damn near perfect on top of mine. His hands rested on my waist as his kisses lowered down to my collarbone. I grinned and brought his head back up to me. " How long have we waited for this Edward?" I whispered. **

**" A while." He whispered back. I smiled and lifted his shirt right up and over his arms; studying the body I'd set free of that totally unnecessary cloth. My eyebrow rose and I kissed his chest. He looked hmmm, hmmm good. He unhooked my top and threw it to the floor. " Beautiful." He said softly. **

**" I know." I bragged. " What can I say, being a vampire suits me." His eyes flashed dark with lust as we soon got tangled up into a dance all our own. I ran my hands up his back as he carefully slid inside, causing a slight gasp to escape from my lips. For well on an hour we experience more pleasure than even heaven could provide. Of course, there was so much pent up inside both of us, it's only natural that our first time together would be hella good. Finally he collapsed on me, his breathing ragged as he peered into my eyes. **

**" I love you Bella." He whispered. I smiled and kissed him passionately. **

**" I love you too Edward." I whispered back. He slid to the side and wrapped me up into his arms. " Damn-" I sighed. " That was awesome." He grinned and kissed the skin behind my neck. We just laid there, watching the sun come up through his window. **

**I wrapped my robe around me and tied it tight. " Come on Ed, we can't lay here forever. We still have a problem on our hands." He sighed and stood up, in all his glory. I licked my lower lip and chuckled. " I don't think your family will enjoy seeing you like that." He smiled and walked over to me, kissing me softly. **

**" I don't think we have to go down just yet though." He told me quietly. I groaned and devoured his lips with mine but quickly pulled away.**

**" Yes. . . We do." I pushed him away softly and opened his door. " See you downstairs." I closed it quietly and walked down the steps. Lanina appeared by the banner, a huge grin on her face. **

**" You did the dirty." She sang. I rolled my eyes and walked past her. " Tell me Noleen, on a scale of one to ten how was it." I turned around and bit my tongue down. She giggled and clapped her hands. " That good!" I nodded my head and sat down on the kitchen table.**

**" Oh yeah, it certainly got rid of my stress for a while. But, now it's back. I told Mitchell I wouldn't be his ally and he didn't take it too good. As of now, he's not my friend. He's my enemy. I fear we're going to have a war on our hands." **

**" What are we going to do?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. **

**" I don't know. All I know is none of the Cullens' can face Mitchell and whoever he finds to support him and expect to survive. " She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled.**

**" That's why they have you. The guardian on their side." **

**" Yeah I guess. . . You know Lanina, you don't have to stay. This isn't your fight. You can go home and just continue with our practice."**

**" Oh, I'm staying and fighting right by your side Nol. But I also think you should come back and while everything's kind of quiet keep doing runs. I mean, it's what you do best." **

**" Hmm. . . I don't know." **

**" Our house is big enough for all of us. Every last member of the Cullen family can move in with us. I mean, we're all going to want to fight with you." I nodded my head, knowing it was true. **

**" You think they'd even want to?" I asked her. **

**" Of course we want to! You're part of our family Isabella and we want to help you." Alice spoke up out of nowhere. I turned around, there was a smile on her face but I could see the worry in her eyes. **

**" Alright. Tell your family to pack." She grinned and ran up the stairs. **

**" Hey guys!" She yelled. I smiled softly and turned back to Lanina. **

**" You really think we can do this? Take on Mitchell and whoever he throws at us?" I questioned her. **

**" What's this? This worry and lack of self confidence-" Lanina replied. " Of course we can. Now go get dressed, I'll order the tickets." I shook my head in agreement and ran up the stairs. We could do this. We had to or else all we knew would be changed. I was a powerful part of the supernatural community now and I needed to accept the responsibility. Because not only vampires would be after me. . . **

**Eh, I don't know how good this chapter is but I hope you like it :) It's one of those fillers haha. Two more chapters left and then eternity is over and soon after the sequel will start. Sorry for the late delay. Again, hope you liked it and r&r!**

**Until next time, **

**Faith**


	29. Chapter 29 Home

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 29- Home**

I opened the door to the house and turned to everyone. " Well, come on in. Don't be shy. I swear, unlike me the house won't bite." They all chuckled as they stepped inside. Soon the whole front hall was filled with suitcases and furniture we'd taken with us to my house. " Travis, could you please show them to their rooms for me?" I asked him. He nodded his head and walked all the Cullen's' up the stairs except for Edward. I'd already told him he'd be sharing a room with me. I dropped my suitcases and walked into the living room, wanting some rest. But upon seeing who was sitting in my chair; I knew I wasn't going to be getting any rest anytime soon. Edward let out a low growl and immediately wrapped his arm around my waist protectively.

" Aro." He snarled. I smiled softly and wiggled out of his grasp.

" Down boy." I whispered to him. " Aro, always a pleasure." He grinned and stood up.

" Isabella! That is what you're being referred to again isn't it?" He replied. I shook my head once and then slid onto the couch.

" What do you want Aro?" Edward growled. Aro glanced at him for a second but then turned back to me.

" So, I heard you denied Mitchell an alliance. That is very good news. Now we can-" I held up my hand and let out a yell.

" Hey! We-" I motioned to him and me quickly, " are not going to doing or planning anything together. I know what I am now Aro and I know the only reason you're being so friendly with me is because you want me to work for you. I've killed plenty of your men and-"

" None who didn't deserve it Isabella." He responded calmly. I frowned and crossed my legs.

" Oh really? So you being here has nothing to do with the fact that I can kill vampires easier than most people? Even easier than you? And I am an assassin, why wouldn't you want me to be an assassin for you?" His smile buckled and he sighed; sitting back down.

" You're very smart Isabella." He stated.

" No, you're just not very good at hiding your master plans Aro." He chuckled and leaned forward; his elbows resting on his knees.

" This is why I want you to come to Volterra. You're smart and witty. Not to mention fierce and ultimately dangerous. We could afford having you with us. Not as a worker, but as a member of the Volturi." His crimson eyes flashed and he grinned. " Come on Bella, you can't tell me all that power wouldn't be nice to have."

" Mitchell told me I could be a queen Aro. Queen outranks a member of the Volturi. So, no thanks." I stood up and walked over to the door. " See you later." He stood and walked over to me; although it looked like he flew he was so fluid in his movements.

" Is that what you want? Jewels and worshippers? We can give you that Isabella. No problem."

" What I want Aro is my freedom."

" You're a guardian Isabella my dear. You no longer are free. You'll be hunted from this moment on for all eternity."

" Well, then I'll be hunted for eternity. At least I'll be hunted and working for only myself and my friends. Goodbye Aro." I went to close the door but he put his hand on it; holding it open.

" Tell me, just how do you plan to fight Mitchell alone? You'll need our soldiers Bella. And I think you know it." His eyes gleamed. I growled and rolled my eyes.

" I'll do just fine Aro." He smirked and kissed my hand.

" Don't be so sure." He whispered and then walked off. I groaned and slammed the door shut. Yeah, that helped the little voice in my head that was already telling me I was setting myself up for failure. Damn him. Edward came up behind me, his face serious.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. I was having enough of this already and it hadn't even really begun yet. I slid into a chair and rested my head on the island counter. How could I do this? I was used to hunting for other people; not being hunted by other people. The phone rang, but I didn't make any move to go get it. I heard Lanina pick it up softly and say hello. Then the conversation was followed by some mmhmm's and some okay's and then she hung up.

" Hey Nol-" She whispered, putting her hand on my shoulder. " We got a run. I figure we should keep busy. Hell, maybe this whole guardian thing will make us more popular. Therefore, more rich!" I turned to her and laughed.

" Yeah, maybe. What's the run?" I questioned her. I could see Edward wasn't really agreeing with this, but I didn't care. This was how I lived my life. I wasn't going to change it just because he didn't approve.

" Human got himself mixed into some bad shit. He hasn't paid back his debts so-"

" He's paying back with death." I finished for her. She nodded her head and sighed.

" You want to do the run or do you want me to?" I sat up and bit my lip.

" Well. . . You're better at researching so find out where he is. I'll get dressed and go find him." She nodded her head and pulled out her laptop; no questions asked. I got up from the chair and darted up the stairs, Edward close on my heels.

" Bella-" He began but I put a finger on his lips.

" Don't start." I warned him. " I told you I wasn't going to change. You can't deal with who I am now, there's the door." I removed my finger from his lips and opened my door. Whatever does a vampire wear when going out to kill a harmless human? I yanked my closet open and smiled. Leather pants and a camisole tank looked pretty good. I threw them on and let my hair out of the ponytail I'd threw it in on the plane. I glanced at myself in the mirror and grinned. As hot as always. My grin faded when I saw how miserable Edward looked on the bed. " What?" I snapped and put my hands on my hips.

" He's a human Bella. How can you just-"

" I threw away my conscience a while ago so asking that question won't do you much good sweetie." I cut in quickly. He walked over to me, his eyes dark.

" You know being a vampire you can't help. But you can fight from being a flat out killer!" He exclaimed angrily. I licked my top teeth and pursed my lips.

" You know what Edward? This is my home, this is my job, this is me. Love me or hate me. Make a decision because I am sick and tired of you flopping back and forth like a fish out of water."

" Isabella why are you so damn stubborn." I chuckled and pushed him on the shoulder.

" I'm stubborn! I'M STUBBORN!" I yelled incredulously. " Look in the mirror Mary Poppins; I'm not the only one who could use a spoonful of sugar to make the medicine go down; you damn hypocrite." I spat at him then whirled around and stormed out of the room. I was sick of this. I didn't need this. I ran into the kitchen and took the piece of paper Lanina was holding up in her hands.

" Be back in thirty." I told her. She nodded her head and I left. Not even listening to Edward as he called out my name because frankly, I didn't care at the moment.

I flashed the bartender a smile and grabbed the drink he had in his hands. It was a martini or something. I figured it'd look weird if I was in a club without a drink. The music was loud and annoying but I fought the urge to rip out the cords to the stereo and looked around. The paper Lanina had given me said that the human, Tom, was in this godforsaken hell hole. Apparently he worked here. I finally spotted him, next to that damn dj who had no sense of taste. I put the drink down on the bar and glided over to my unsuspecting human. The song changed to one I actually knew and I grinned. I inhaled deeply and could feel my sense heighten even more. " Oh Tom." I said softly in his ear. He turned to me in surprise, then in horror. I flashed my teeth and held a finger up to my lips. " Follow me and there won't be a scene."

" You can't do anything anyways. It's against vampire rule." He stuttered. I smirked and rose an eyebrow.

" Oh really? Wanna make a bet on that? Come on, you feeling lucky?" I cocked my head to the side and glared at him.

" No. . . No." He whispered.

" Then let's step outside. After you." He walked out the exit door in the back and looked around rapidly. " Oh, don't try to run. You won't get far. Believe me." I licked my lips and pressed my finger to his neck; I always enjoyed feeling someone's pulse run underneath my fingertips. To know I was to determine whether someone lived or died was such a high. " You've been very naughty." I whispered and placed my lips softly against the skin of his neck.

" I told. . . I told Ben I'd pay him back. I'll pay him back I swear." He cried out. I could feel a tear run down his cheek. I lifted my head and grinned.

" Too late." Then I bit down, his blood rushed into my mouth at once. I latched onto him, sucking up the blood. Suddenly someone pushed me off and growled. I was dazed for a minute but then looked at the person who'd attacked me and snarled.

" What are you doing here?" I questioned, another growl running deep in my throat.

" I couldn't allow you to do this. You're not this person Bella!" Edward exclaimed and held the man in his arms. I stood back up and wiped the blood off my mouth.

" You either let me finish or see me slice his head off once he's changed." I replied coolly. " Your decision."

" You can't do this Bella." He pleaded, his eyes light. I punched my arm into the wall and growled.

" Damn you Edward!" I yelled. " You can't just leave things like they were last night! When we were actually happy! No, you need to go and ruin it with your damn humanity."

" You're killing him for what? Money?"

" Yeah, for money. That's what an assassin is you idiot." I sighed and looked up at him, hoping my eyes were concealing my anger. I gripped one of my knives in my hand, disguising it inside my coat. " You're right Edward. I can't kill him." I whispered and walked over to him. " I'm sorry." He nodded his head and looked down at Tom.

" Maybe I can suck out the venom or something. Change the-" I whipped out my arm and dug the knife into the man's heart; making sure I twisted it a couple times to secure his being dead. Edward's eyes and mouth opened in shock as he dropped the body. I cleaned the knife off and stuck it back inside my boot. " What?" Was all he could get out before I shoved him into the wall.

" Never interfere with my work again." I snarled deeply. " I love you Edward but so help my God if you try to stop me again. . ." I trailed my voice off and walked away.

" Why do you do this?" He yelled, his pain evident in his voice. I turned around slowly and shrugged my shoulders.

" Because Edward. . . It's fun and how I make my living. For fifteen years I was stuck with that sadistic son of a bitch Annebelle. It's only natural I pick up her. . . Enjoyment for killing. When I was with her it was them or me. She ripped away any of the conscience and humanity I had and replaced it with what I am now. Live with it." I replied and ran off. I didn't know if Edward's and mine relationship was going to work out, no matter how much we both wanted it. Because the truth of the matter is, opposites don't attract. And good doesn't mix with evil.

**Hope you liked it! It was a longer chapter! Yay! Haha. I know, just when her and Edward start to get along again he goes and ruins it. Damn goody two shoes. :) Keep r&r-ing! Mwah to you all. Oh and to answer some questions, the running through the hair is just a nervous tick all the guys have in my stories. Like, by me people do it a lot so I incorporated that into my story. And they won't be getting married in this story sorry :( Maybe in the sequel they will :)**

**Until next time, **

**Faith**


	30. Chapter 30 The war begins

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 30- The war begins**

**I drummed my fingers against the table. Edward and I still hadn't talked about what had happened earlier. Not that I cared. I was still pissed he had interrupted my little. . . Snack. Lanina and Travis were across from me; both of them were staring into my eyes. " I need to dip my knives." I stated, pointing to where they were laying on the table. Travis got up and tossed me a vial that had been inside one of the cupboards. I took a cloth from him also and dumped the liquid from the vial onto it. Then I wiped my knives with the rag; I didn't want too much on them because then it would seep into my skin and I'd end up poisoning myself. Not a smooth move. " Thanks." I said softly and threw the vial away. He nodded his head and sat back down, his face solemn. Lanina sighed and threw her hands up in the air. **

**" Come on Noleen! You need to talk to us sometime. We all know something happened between you and Edward tonight." She said to me. **

**" Nothing happened." I replied coolly. " Nothing at all." **

**" You're lying through your fangs." Travis mumbled from behind me. I turned around and saw the smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and stood up beside him. **

**" We don't have fangs. Remember?" **

**" Come on Noleen. Tell us." He whispered. I gritted my teeth and growled. **

**" I'm not telling you again. Nothing happened." **

**" Oh really? Then why are you both acting like something did?" Lanina responded, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her eyebrow raised. **

**" I don't know what you're talking about."**

**" Yes you do. Liar." I smirked and blew a piece of my hair out of my face. **

**" Edward tried to stop me from killing Tom tonight. He pulled me away from him and wanted to suck the venom out." I finally replied to them both. Travis chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder. **

**" No offense babe, but your boyfriend's an idiot." He told me. **

**" Tell me about it." I muttered. " I couldn't believe it. I mean he told me he was okay with everything! Now he turns around and does this. I don't know how long I'll be able to take it. I can't be with someone who can't accept me for who I am." **

**" And you shouldn't have to be with someone who won't accept you." Lanina assured me. **

**" But I love him Lan." I said quietly. Travis wrapped me into a tight hug and patted my back. **

**" Then make it work. Because you deserve some shred of happiness. I mean, after all you've been through, you're owed some happiness." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away and smiled. " Besides, you're beautiful. If he doesn't snatch you up just because you drink from humans he should die." He added. My body convulsed with laughter. **

**" Better be careful. Your girlfriend's in the room and she may not like that talk." I told him pointing to Lanina. Both of them frowned but kept their mouths shut. I was still laughing when Edward walked into the kitchen. I didn't notice him at first because suddenly someone's arms were wrapped around my middle; and I didn't think it was Emmett, Carlisle or Jasper. Well, it could've been Emmett. It was when his lips gently touched my neck that I knew it was Edward. **

**" Can I talk to you?" He asked me. I nodded my head and stepped into the living room with him. I could hear Lanina and Travis speaking in hushed voices. I sat down on the arm of the couch and glared at him. With one look he could make me forget just how mad I was at him. **

**" Edward. . . I'm sorry I can't be the vampire you want me to be." I began. **

**" Bel-" I put a finger up to silence him. **

**" But I can't change for you Edward. This is who I am. I don't know how many times I have to tell you! I warned you about this and you said you were okay with it. It's not my fault you changed your mind!" I cried. He just looked at me. " Aren't you going to say anything?" I demanded to know, my hand placed on my hip. He sighed and looked at me intensely. **

**" I think there's only one thing I can say." He replied and brushed a finger across my cheek. I pushed it down and backed away from him. **

**" Are you breaking up with me?" I questioned him softly. " I cannot believe you're doing-" Before I could register what was happening, his body was pressed into me and his lips were devouring mine. I allowed myself to get caught up in it for a few seconds but then I pulled away and groaned. " Edward!" I exclaimed. " I'm mad at you!" He chuckled and kissed my cheek. **

**" Bella, my Bella. I could never in all eternity break up with you. You are my only one. I love you with everything I am. And I know I have to accept you for who you are. It just. . . I was just caught off guard when I saw that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interfered. It was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me." He held me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. " You will always be mine Isabella Noleen. You are permanently in my heart and soul." I thought for a minute. Was all he was saying true? I knew in my heart it was and looked up at him. **

**" You won't try to stop my diet anymore?" I asked.**

**" Scout's honor." **

**" And you won't look at my crimson eyes with disgust?"**

**" Never."**

**" And you'll never break another promise again?" **

**" I promise." He kissed my cheek and sighed. " You are wonderful. You know that?" **

**" I've been told it a couple times, so yeah." I joked. He laughed and kissed me gently. A knock on the door tore us from out moment. I got up and walked over slowly. " Lan, were you expecting anyone?" I questioned. She appeared behind me, in fact, everyone was behind me now. Emmett walked over and stood in front of me.**

**" I'll get it for you." He said. I scoffed and pushed him away. **

**" Move out of the way you big lug." I replied. He laughed and headed back towards Rosalie.**

**" Maybe you have a secret admirer." Rosalie teased. I opened the door and looked around. No one was there. **

**" Hmm that's-" Jasper started to say when all of a sudden a knife flew towards me out of nowhere. I ducked quickly, it missed me by maybe a second. I whirled around in surprise. **

**" What the-" I walked over to the knife and pulled it out of the wall. A note was attached to it. " Be careful, dear guardian angel. For even angel's can lose their wings." I read. " What the hell does that mean?" I looked back towards the door and gasped. A black rose laid on the front step.**

**" Mitchell." Lanina whispered. I nodded my head and picked it up slowly.**

**" Lanina, we start their training tonight." I stated. " Because I think the war has officially begun."**

**Finis**

**Whee! All done with this story! Haha. What a cruel kind of ending eh? Well, first of all I'd like to thank ALL MY DEAR, LOYAL READERS! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!!!! lol. If it wasn't for ALLL of you I would've given up a while ago so THANK YOU SO MUCH. MWAH MWAH MWAH. Hehe. And to those who didn't like it, I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy something else of mine. I'll probably start the sequel either tomorrow or Wednesday night. We'll see. That one will probably be longer, I'm thinking. Anyways, hope to see you all there!! Again, I LOVE YOU ALL. Thanks for loving me, tee hee. :)**

**Until next time, **

**Faith**


	31. Author's Note

Hey all! The sequel's up! Well, the first chapter is. The title is: Forever is a long time. Hope you like it :) R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Faith


End file.
